The Terrace Duet
by frenchpiment
Summary: Complete A Dramione Romance:'Anything else I need to know about? We don't have to have kids or anything...by marrying you I'm not agreeing to join a cult am I'
1. Jesus Christ What are you doing here?

_Thursday, August 20th 1:00am._

The whole house was asleep, save for a seventeen year old girl who was sitting at her desk, reading a large book. Her head drooped forwards and she woke with a start as her forehead hit the book on her desk. She picked up a watch from the desk and glanced at it, before marking the page in the book and climbing into bed. Seconds before she fell asleep completely, a large _crack_ sounded through the room, followed by a strangely familiar voice placing a silencing charm on the room. The girl sat up straight in her bad and reached for the wand she knew would be on her bedside table.

"_Lumos_…Jesus Christ what are you doing here?"

"Granger, I need your help."

Hermione stared at Draco Malfoy, positive that this must be a dream. Draco Malfoy had just apparated into her room in the middle of the night to ask for her help. It wasn't possible. She blinked a few times, pinched herself and then stared at Malfoy as she realised it wasn't a dream.

"Oh god, what is going on Malfoy?"

"It's a long story, will you marry me?"

"Uh what?"

"I just proposed to you. I can explain everything, just help me do the _Privatius _spell first. OK?"

Hermione was completely nonplussed, overwhelmed and half convinced it was a dream after all. Despite this, she said "Um OK Malfoy – 1-2-3 _Privatius_." Hermione's bedroom had become momentarily impenetrable to outsiders and completely sealed against eavesdroppers (magical or otherwise).

"Ok Malfoy, you have thirty seconds start explaining, first, why did you feel the need to apparate into my bedroom at one in the morning?"

"I needed to be sure that my father wouldn't realise I had gone anywhere. I need to be back at my house before he wakes up. I put a sensor in his room which will tell me when he is just about to wake up."

"Ok, now why did you need to see me in the first place, which warranted your sneaking out of your house in the middle of the night?"

"As I said before, we need to get married."

"Uh-huh. This leads to my biggest question. Why exactly are you proposing and why do we need to GET MARRIED?" Hermione's voice got louder and louder until she was shouting at him.

"Well, if you would be so kind as to refrain from shouting at me, I will explain. Basically, as you know, Voldemort was killed early this summer."

"Obviously." Hermione and Ron had been with Harry when he had finally defeated him.

"Well there are still tons of Death Eaters out there and they are targeting mudbl- sorry muggle borns such as yourself. My father is one of them." Lucius has managed to escape Azkaban after the dementors had joined Voldermort, and was currently hiding out in Malfoy Manor. Even though it was common knowledge as to the whereabouts of Lucius, every auror who had been sent to arrest him had disappeared.

"He sneaks out to do the general torture, rape, killings. Anyway you are top of his 'hit list'. I have yet to figure out why exactly, but its obviously got something to do with the whole helping to kill Voldemort thing. Anyway, I have been sent here by none other than Dumbledore to get you to marry me. If you marry me, you will become a Malfoy, which means that if Lucius tries to kill you it won't work. I am no more thrilled about this arrangement than you are, from the look on your face, however Dumbledore and I made a deal. You and I marry, and he will offer me a certain amount of protection from Lucius."

Hermione fell back on her bed and let the tide of information flow over her. She was in danger of being killed by her 'worst-enemy's' father, and to save her life, she would have to marry her 'worst enemy'. There was only one thing to do then…

"OK, we'll get married."

"Fabulous," Malfoy drawled, "I will inform Dumbledore and talk to you tomorrow night. Oh and don't tell anyone yet, not even Potty or Weasel".

With a _crack_ Malfoy disappeared and the _Privatius_ spell vanished. Hermione lay in bed, willing herself to go to sleep, hoping that she would wake up in the morning and it would all be a nightmare.

At seven the next morning, Hermione gingerly opened one eye and glanced around the room. She was looking for any clue as to whether she had really seen Malfoy the night before, and if they were really engaged. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Hermione pulled back the covers and got out of bed. A tapping on the glass of her window made her jump with fright, before she realised it was just an owl. Hermione opened the window and the owl dropped the letter on her desk and flew off immediately. Picking up the envelope, Hermione saw it was the expected letter from Hogwarts. Opening the seal, Hermione screamed as a small gold _Head Girl_ badge fell out of the envelope.

"Hey Dad, Mama guess what I got Head Girl!" Hermione called out as she ran downstairs.

"That's fantastic sweetie, we are so proud!" Hermione's parents rarely found times when they could be proud of their daughter _and_ understand completely why they were proud of her. It was all very well to hear that she had gotten 300 in a 'muggle studies' exam, but doesn't that just mean that she did the exam a few too many times?

Hermione opened the letter, and saw in addition to the usual book list and letter from McGonagall, there was a second letter from Dumbledore. Hermione retreated to her room to read her letters, assuming that the letter from Dumbledore had something to do with being Head Girl. She had conveniently forgotten the fact that she had been proposed to and had accepted a proposal from Draco Malfoy.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_I believe congratulations are in order. I am pleased to inform you that you have received the position of Head Girl. Your duties will be further explained in the Head's Compartment of the train on the way to school. I also believe congratulations are in order for your impending nuptials with Mr Malfoy. I understand that you probably did not expect to be married to Mr Malfoy at the age of seventeen, however I believe that it is necessary for the marriage to occur, for the protection of both yourself and Mr Malfoy. However I must ask you not to inform anyone of the reasons for your marriage, not even Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. The magic which will protect you from Lucius is only effective if the couple are truly in love. While I understand that your feelings are not exactly in the same range as love, as long as no-one knows that the marriage did not take place because of love, Lucius will not find out, and of course he will not try to kill you as your protection will simply make the curse rebound on himself. Mr Malfoy will be visiting at the same time this evening to inform you of the details of the marriage ceremony. _

_Until we next meet,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione sat shocked on the bed she was actually, honest to goodness, engaged to Draco Malfoy. What was wrong with the world! And to make the situation worse, Harry and Ron couldn't find out that the wedding was a sham. She would have to act like she was in love with Malfoy! Oh God this could not be happening!

Meanwhile, Draco was back at Malfoy manor, spending the day dodging his father. Although there was the 'family protection' which Draco had, this protection which his great grandfather had created only stopped Lucius from killing Draco, and using Legilimency on him. Lucius therefore had no problems in using the Imperius curse, the Cruciatus curse, as well as a variety of others on Draco. Walking in the manor grounds, Malfoy decided that it was a perfect moment for some flying. Draco spent a majority of his time out of doors, seeing as his father spent a majority of his time indoors. Lucius, paranoid that if he ventured outside he would be caught by aurors (and he actually would have been), spent all his time obsessing over Hermione Granger. It seemed that the demise of Voldemort had take its toll of Lucius' sanity, and although it had been Harry who had killed the Dark Lord, in Lucius' mind it was the mudblood Granger who should pay. The house where Hermione lived with her parents in the summer had been hidden by Dumbledore and so it was basically impossible to find her. Little did he know that Draco knew the whereabouts of the Grangers, and had even been enabled to apparate into the very room where Hermione stayed.

Draco untied the letter from the owl's leg and saw that it was from Hogwarts. There was a _Head Boy_ badge, along with a letter from Dumbledore, informing him that the plans were complete and that he should visit 'you-know-who' (and no its not Voldemort, its Hermione of course!) at 'you know when'. Draco read the letter quickly before setting it alight with his wand and watching as the ashes blew away in the breeze. He would have to get a ring today, and give it to Hermione tonight. Then she would be halfway protected from Lucius. Dumbledore's request had been a godsend. Draco was terrified of his father, but in agreeing to marry Granger, Draco had been granted protection from his father's abuse, complete with charmed quarters at the school. He didn't mind _that_ much anyway. Well he obviously did mind as he was actually _getting married_. But the whole mudblood thing didn't bother him at all. He never really bought into the whole 'purebloods are better' crap. However without any protection from Dumbledore, he couldn't afford to risk his father's and until the beginning of the summer, Voldemort's wrath. The only real problem this marriage would cause was the fact that his, ahem, social activities would have to come to a halt. There was no way Lucius would believe that he was in a loving marriage if he was still banging that Pansy Parkinson on the side. It wasn't a real loss, in fact the silver lining would be the enforced estrangement from Pansy. God she was awful, clingy, whiny, and stupid to top it all off. Draco had dated her briefly in fourth year, and then had found it impossible to get rid of her after that. And the best part was, this would probably piss off Potty and Weasel to no end. Sure Draco was in fact indebted to them for the whole killing Voldemort thing, but they were still annoying, and the whole hating each other thing had been going on for so long that he was kind of hard to break the habit.

Draco shouldered his broom and prepared to go to Diagon Alley to find a ring for Hermione.

At ten minutes to one that morning, Hermione was sitting curled in her armchair, waiting for Malfoy to appear. If she had had sixteen espresso shots she couldn't have been more alert. Her fiancé was about to visit. Her FIANCÉ. _Doesn't anyone see that it is completely psycho that I am engaged at the age of seventeen. Hello if I lived in the muggle world this would be illegal. Stupid wizards and their seventeen year old adults._

Hermione sighed and then decided to check her appearance in the mirror. _Ok nothing disastrous. I know track pants aren't the most attractive clothes in the world but if I was in anything nicer I would look like a tool. Hair is o.k., not too bushy. Why do I even care anyway? Its just Malfoy. Malfoy my fiancé. Oh well I only want to look nice tonight because well, I looked like total crap last night._

It was one o'clock exactly. With a _crack_ Malfoy appeared in her room, and immediately placed silencing charms all around, making it impossible to hear from the outside.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The tension in the room was so thick, it was like having a giant pink elephant in the corner. No-one mentions it in the hope that it will go away.

"Ok, so I bought you a ring today. Obviously tomorrow you will have to tell your parents that you are married and stuff. Its safe to tell them the truth a guess. Make sure you tell them though that whenever they mention , um, us to anyone they need to say that we are in love. That's why you can't tell you know, Potter and Weasley. They wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut, they would talk about it not caring who heard them. They can talk about it, as long as its about how in love we are. So here's your ring." Draco said all of this very quickly, trying to get it over and done with. He took a small velvet box out of his pocket and gave it to Hermione. She opened it and saw a platinum engagement ring, with an emerald and diamond setting. It had one large emerald in the middle, with a smaller diamond on either side. (A/N: think Julie Cooper's ring from Caleb in the OC).

"Um Malfoy, I know that we are actually getting married and stuff, but why did you get me such a nice ring? It looks way too expensive."

"I would have bought the fiancé I was actually in love with the same ring, and remember we are supposed to be in love so, here's your ring."

"Then…Thanks." Hermione slipped the ring onto her left hand and was surprised when it fit perfectly. _Must be magical. That's not actually that weird seeing as we are in fact magical._

"We obviously have a few things to organise. The wedding for one. Dumbledore will be marrying us. We will arrive here in two days time, we can marry in your garden with your parents as witnesses. I will take care of the wedding rings. All you need to do is arrive suitably dressed and tell your parents everything. We don't need to get any of those wedding license things, they are just a muggle thing. There is a different system of registering the marriage in the wizard world. Wehavetoconsumatethemarriagewithinamonth. Now I know that this is probably the cherry on the top of a really crap cake but…" Draco trailed off as he saw the furious look on Hermione's face.

"Sorry." Draco winced as Hermione reached for her wand, but then relaxed again as the anger left her face, and was replaced with a weary acceptance.

"Ok, whatever. I know that you are actually doing this to save my life so I'll just deal. Anything else I need to know about. We don't have to have kids or anything, by marrying you I'm not agreeing to join a cult or anything."

"No, nothing like that."

"Ok well then I have a couple of ground rules. Obviously we will have to be affectionate in public, but nothing over the top. You need to try and be nice to Harry and Ron. Also, you can't have any affairs. No sleeping around or anything like that."

"They seem fair. I just thought of another perk, this'll get Pansy off my back."

"Ok well I'll see you in two days time. And Ma- Draco, why are you different? Why are you so nice?"

"I could say its because Dumbledore is going to protect me. I could say its because deep down I've always fancied you but in actual fact, its because Voldemort was killed by three sixteen year old wizards, only one of whom was a pureblood, and I never really thought he was that great anyway."

And with a _crack_ he disappeared.

The next morning, Hermione went downstairs nervously, and called her parents together.

"Mama, Dad I have something to tell you. I am engaged."

Her parents sat in shocked silence.

"Really dear…that's interesting." Her mother said before fainting against her father.

"_Renervate_" Hermione's mother awoke instantly.

"Ok I know this is sudden, weird and just making you freak out but listen. You know how at the beginning of the summer Harry, Ron and I killed Voldemort?"

"Yes he was that nasty man wasn't he?"

"Well he was the greatest dark wizard of all time. Anyway he had these followers called death eaters. One of them is called Lucius Malfoy. You remember I've talked about his son Draco before, he's in my grade. Well this is the interesting part. After we killed Voldemort he lost his mind, decided it was all my fault and is currently on a campaign to kill me, however he wont be able to kill me if I marry Draco because I will be part of the family and then the curse will rebound against him due to this protection that Draco's ancestors created for the Malfoy family, and he will end up killing himself which is why tomorrow I am marrying Draco here with you two as witnesses."

"Anything else dear…no angry hoards of dementoids after you, we aren't going to be trampled by raging hippo watsits."

"Dementors and hippogriffs and no you aren't. You just need to make sure that from this moment on you act as though this marriage is taking place because Draco and I are in love. This is the most important part. If Lucius thinks we aren't in love then he can kill me no problems."

Hermione's parents were quiet for a few minutes while they processed the information, and then her mother said "Well dear I suppose there's nothing we can do about it. Let's go and buy you a wedding dress".

The dress Hermione picked out was perfect. It was a white silk sleeveless gown, with a v-neck which reached the floor. It was tight too the knee where it flared out a little and had a fish tail train. It was simple and elegant. Flowers were easy, they just stopped at a florist on the way home and picked up a bunch of white lilies which would be kept in water in the fridge until the next morning. Hermione forced herself to sleep that night, knowing that she had to look gorgeous for her wedding day. Sure the groom _was_ Draco Malfoy, but it was still her wedding and she wanted to look hot.

The next morning, Hermione woke to an owl tapping on the window. It was from Draco, with a note saying _Be ready at 11:00 – DM._ Hermione looked at her watch, she had just under an hour. Thank god she was a witch and thank god she was finally seventeen and could use magic outside of school. After a shower, Hermione dried, straightened and put her hair in a high bun with three flicks of her wand, and another flick did her makeup perfectly. She looked completely fresh and beautiful, the make up was muted in all the right places and natural looking. She got dressed, put on her shoes (silver stilettos) and went downstairs. Her parents were there waiting for her to appear. As she came down stairs, her mother cried and her father said gruffly that she looked beautiful. It was eleven o'clock exactly, and the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Dumbledore and Draco. Hermione's mother hurried to answer the door, while she ran and hid in the kitchen. "Hello you must be Mr Malfoy, and must be Mr Dumbledore. I am Hermione's mother Helen."

"Please call me Albus."

"And I'm Draco."

"Pleased to meet you. Thank you so much for doing this for Hermione. I don't quite understand the situation, its all a bit over my head really but I know you are doing this to help her, so thank you."

"It's no problem, it is my father who is threatening to kill her so I'm part of the reason I guess."

"This isn't really appropriate wedding day conversation. Remember, Draco and Hermione are in love for all intents and purposes," Dumbledore interrupted. "Let's proceed to the garden where Hermione and her father can meet us in a few minutes."

As the trio walked through the garden, Dumbledore flicked his wand at various plants which moved to create a small aisle for Hermione to walk down. He stood at the end of the plants, with Draco and Helen, who was at the moment fixing the collar of Draco's suit.

Hermione appeared from around the house and her eyes grew wide at the beautiful garden. She took her father's arm and let him lead her towards the others. Draco looked up the aisle and saw Hermione, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. _My god she's hot. It is her wedding day so I guess she put in some effort but still, she is looking good._

The rest of the wedding passed in a blur for Hermione. It still seemed completely surreal that she was getting married to Draco Malfoy of all people. She was jolted back to reality when Dumbledore said, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, she leant forward and waited for Draco's lips to meet her own. _Hmm she's a good kisser,_ thought Draco. _Hmm it's a little weird kissing in front of your parents, _Hermione thought.

"Ok Draco," Dumbledore said, startling the two out of the kiss, "lets go and visit your father. I trust you are all packed and ready for school. Where will you be staying until term starts?"

"Um at Blaise's house I guess I hadn't really thought about it."

"Excellent. Draco will see you in a few days on the train. Mr and Mrs Granger, it has been a pleasure."

"See you Hermoine."

And with a _crack_, they disapperated.


	2. We need to look like a couple!

**a/n: hello all, thanks for reading. The title will be explained later on it's from the song 'Terrace Duet' from the musical 'chess'. This is my first fan fiction so hopefully if it starts off a little, well, crap it'll get better. Thank you to Galleena who was my first reviewer and I will try and fix my grammar! Finally I know that this is now kind of AU because of HBP but I started writing it before it came out, it just wanted to write quite a bit before I updated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I know I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so this is it: I don't own anything you see that's from the Harry Potter books. This applies to all the chapters (as I will probably forget again) so I will never own anything apart from the plot (unless I make up new characters.)**

CHAPTER TWO

Hermione kissed her parents goodbye, stepped through the wall to platform 9 ¾ and looked nervously down at her left hand, where a thin platinum band had joined her engagement ring. Her friends were going to freak out. It was probably best to tell them without Draco there first. Try and convince them that she actually loved him.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry and Ron were calling from the window of a compartment already. She could see Ginny there as well. Great the whole gang was there. She tugged her trunk along and jumped onto the train, shoving her left hand into her pocket. She would tell them when she was ready.

A chorus of 'Heys" greeted her as she entered the compartment.

"Hi guys, how are you all?" Hermione didn't bother lifting her trunk up, she would have to leave to go to the Head's compartment soon anyway. It was probably for the best seeing as she was about to tell them that she had married the guy they had hated for six years.

"I have some news. Firstly I'm head girl so I have to leave in a couple of minutes to go to the Heads compartment. Secondly, Harry maybe you should sit down for this." Harry had stood up to give Hermione a congratulatory hug, but he sat again looking puzzled.

"This might sound a little well unexpected but," at that moment the compartment door opened and who should be standing there but Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Hermione, are you just telling them?"

"Yes I was, maybe you should go."

"No I think I'll stay."

"It's your funeral. Guys over the summer Draco and I met up with each other quite a bit in Diagon Alley and stuff, and well we decided to get married, and then we did get married, so now we are married." Hermione realised that she was rambling and so she stopped and waited for her friends to react. She took her hand out of her pocket and quickly showed them her rings, before stepping back from Ron's increasingly red ears.

"You WHAT?"

"Jesus Ron that was my ear."

"You got married to Malfoy? Hermione this had better be a joke. Although why would you even joke about something like this?"

"Ron, it's not a joke, we, we fell in love. Harry what's going on, why aren't you saying anything? You too Ginny?"

"Well I guess if you really are in love…then congratulations," Ginny replied with an uncertain smile.

"And we are, aren't we darling?" Draco interjected, slipping his arm around her waist.

"We are."

"Well you should be getting to the heads compartment shouldn't you Hermione, oh and you too Draco I didn't see your badge at first. Congratulations Mrs Malfoy." Harry's voice was hard and cold. He pushed Hermione's trunk into the corridor, politely held the door open for the couple, before slamming it shut and pulling down the blinds.

"Oh god that was bad; and your 'darling' routine didn't help at all."

Draco smirked. "I was trying to make it believable honey. Now let's get going or we'll be late for the prefect meeting."

Draco grabbed Hermione's trunk with one hand, and her hand with the other and started off down the corridors. Hermione let herself be dragged down the corridor, they would have to be seen together a lot and it might as well start on the train. As they reached the prefect compartment, Hermione grabbed Malfoy's arm and forced him to slow down. It would not be convincing at all if she was forcibly dragged into the compartment by her 'loving' husband.

"Draco slow down, we need to look like a couple," Hermione hissed in his ear. Draco did slow down, and instead of yanking her along, he stopped, wound their arms together, and then grabbed her hand again. They arrived at the prefects compartment together, where Draco's trunk was already stored. It was only the head boy and girl who had the privilege of keeping their trunks in the compartment with them.

The door slid open and within seconds every eye was on them. One boy, the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect was staring with his mouth wide open. It was understandable really, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, two sworn enemies arriving together and _holding hands._

"Ah Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, pleased you could join us. I trust there are no problems?" Professor McGonagall greeted them.

"Everything is fine. We'll just take a seat shall we?" Hermione asked.

"Yes yes, anywhere is fine." There were a few single seats scattered among the assembled fifth and sixth year prefects. Draco glared at a Ravenclaw girl until she moved and a pair of seats next to each other was free. He hoisted Hermione's trunk up on to the luggage rack, and then sat down next to Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"If I could have your attention please. You need to patrol the corridors of the train in shifts. Your timetable is on the wall outside the compartment. If there are any problems, report to the Heads, Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger. They will be staying here in this compartment. Any questions?"

Not a single hand was raised, although a number of faces were turned quizzically towards Draco and Hermione. "Very well, you may begin your patrol." Professor McGonagall finished the meeting and vanished with a _crack_.

The prefects sat in stunned silence until a few sharp words from Draco jolted them in to action and they filed out of the compartment one by one.

"Oh my god that was hilarious. Seriously, I cannot wait until Dumbledore makes his announcement at the feast."

"Uh what? Dumbledore is making an announcement about us?"

"Of course. That way everyone knows, we don't have to explain it to the whole school and we'll get to see everyone's reactions. I am assuming that McGonagall already knows, she has started referring to you as Ms. Granger. You are adamant about keeping your own name?"

"Yes I am. Ok Draco I have a few questions. Where are we going to live?"

"Dumbledore had set up a small apartment for us somewhere. I'm not sure where exactly yet but it is going to have protective spells all around so Lucius can't do any external magic. I wouldn't put it past him to try. You should have seen him when we told him. If Dumbledore hadn't been there I'm pretty sure I would be joining Longbottom's parents right now."

Hermione grew a little uncomfortable at this. Apart from the fact that she had to get married to and sleep with Draco Malfoy (minor details), she was really gaining a lot from this relationship. Namely her life. He was making a huge sacrifice for her and now he had almost been physically harmed.

"Look Draco, thanks. For everything. I really mean it. I know that I'm not your ideal wife, and no offence, but I certainly didn't picture you as my husband, but thank you."

"Look Granger, it's like I said. Dumbledore is protecting me from father, who right now I couldn't care less about. He spent his life worshipping the 'greatest wizard of all time' who was killed, as I said, by three sixteen year olds. He is a horrible father, he is a spineless jellyfish, but unfortunately he's pretty good at the dark arts, which is why we got married in the first place. I'm not going to go all sentimental about this marriage. Yes I saved your life; however that still doesn't mean that I really like you much at all. I'm trying to be civil for the sake of making public appearances a lot easier but if you go all sappy on me in private, I fully intend to ignore you."

Hermione sat back in her seat as though she had just been slapped. So much for the big change in Draco Malfoy. Sure he didn't hate her because she was a muggle born, he just didn't really like her personality. _He was probably only nice until now so I wouldn't refuse to marry him. Stupid git. Fine if he wants to be an ass, I'll let him._

Hermione reached into her handbag, pulled out the latest Paullina Simons novel _The Girl in Times Square._ She immediately buried herself in the story, only stopping momentarily to buy some cauldron cakes from the trolley witch. Draco spent his time alternately staring blankly at a magazine in front of him, or staring blankly out the window.

_Shit, why did I say that to her? I mean it is sort of true but still. I mean, I don't hate her, she's just irritating. Although she has gotten hotter over the summer. Weird that I'm thinking that about Granger. Meh. She's hot I won't deny it._

Harry had been silent in the carriage ever since Hermione and Draco had left. Although he, Ginny and Ron had long since been joined by Neville and Luna, he was still refusing to speak to anyone. Occasionally he would mutter to himself things about 'betrayal of friendship' and 'that treacherous bitch'. When the group got off the train and into one of the huge carriages, Ginny tentatively bridged the gap between everyone and Harry.

"Hey Harry, maybe we should try and be supportive and still be there for Hermione you know, she admitted that she was in love with him and he seems to love her back, so don't you think we should give her the benefit of the doubt as her friends and accept the fact that she's married. I mean Ron has sort of accepted it, haven't you Ron?" Although he hadn't reacted with the same cold hostility as Harry, Ron was still pretty pissed about the whole situation. However his mind was clear enough to see that Ginny was making sense and he should probably try and support Hermione. Even so, he didn't trust himself to speak at this moment in time and so simply nodded in answer to Ginny's question.

"Well, it's always been obvious to me that Hermione and Malfoy were going to end up together. I'm just surprised that they didn't get married sooner with all those hertzpuls hers been sending her." Luna's comment drew puzzled looks from the group before Neville eventually enquired, "Um, Luna, what exactly are hertzpuls?"

"These invisible tiny animals that you conjure with your wand. They carry messages which they whisper to the person they are sent to. The only time you can detect them is when they are whispering in your ear." Luna's interlude had succeeded in dispelling some of the tension in the group, although none dared to ask how she knew Malfoy was sending Hermione hertzpuls if you could only detect them when they were whispering in your ear.

"Look," Harry spoke for the first time in ages, "it's just that all these years when he's been a real dick to us, Hermione forgets in a few weeks and _marries_ the guy. It's like she is saying 'Hey Malfoy, sure you called me a mudblood countless times, you physically maimed my two best friends on more than one occasion, you got Harry thrown off the quidditch team, you almost got Harry expelled in fifth year, basically fucked us around for six years, but hey you were nice to me this summer, I'll just forget about it and marry you'."

As he spoke, Harry's voice had slowly gotten louder and louder before he was shouting at the top of his lungs at his friends. A ringing silence followed.

"Harry, Hermione isn't the type of girl who would marry anybody who was that awful unless she knew that they had changed. She must know things about him that we don't know, I'm sure she will let us know in her own time. Yes she is married to Malfoy. She is also one of our best friends and seeing as you guys are in NEWT year, Hermione is definitely going to need her friends. Try and talk to her at the feast and I'm sure she will explain everything." Ginny's voice seemed to have a calming effect on both Harry and Ron (who had started to agree with everything Harry was saying). They both sat back in their seats and forced themselves to be calm.

Harry then replied, "Ok Gin, I'll talk to her."

Meanwhile, the rest of the journey to Hogwarts had been pretty much hell for both Hermione and Draco. Hermione, because she was still upset over the fact that Draco didn't like her personality, and it had nothing to do with blood lines. Draco, because he was regretting ever saying that he didn't like her when a) she was hot and b) she scared him. He had seen her do things with a wand that very few could rival. In fact the only thing scarier that he could think of was Ginny Weasley's bat bogey hex. He had tried to start off a conversation a couple of times, although whenever he made eye contact, Hermione simply glared daggers at him and returned to her book.

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, Hermione stored everything in her trunk bar her robes, which she slipped on and her wand which she put in her pocket. Being the sensible, organised girl she was, she had already worn the school skirt and shirt to the train. There was no point in putting on everyday clothes when she would have to change out of them soon anyway. Draco however needed to change his shirt, and so with no qualms, simply began to undress in front of Hermione. After locking her trunk, Hermione turned around to see a shirtless Draco standing in front of her. _Oh my god. Hot body…don't look, don't look. Crap I'm staring at his chest._ Hermione felt unable to wrench her eyes away from Draco, however her view was blocked when some annoying fabric got in the way.

Draco smirked. _So much for the ice princess routine, she is practically drooling on me._

"Granger, now that I have my shirt on, do you think you could possibly stop ogling my body. We have to leave now, and remember to be civil_ darling_."

"I wasn't 'ogling' your body as you so delicately put it, and I am perfectly capable of being civil with you."

Draco finished fastening his robes before putting his arm around Hermione's waist and steering her out of the compartment and along the corridor.

"Try not to look like a repulse you…that's hardly going to be convincing now is it?" Draco hissed at Hermione. Reluctantly, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and tried to ignore the quizzical glances of the other students. She and Draco got into the first carriage they saw, and were joined by two random seventh year girls from Ravenclaw. _Shit, now we have to be a loving couple all the way to the castle. He had better behave._ Hermione and Draco sat in a pair of seats at the front of the carriage, and he kept a firm grip around her waist.

"So gorgeous, are you looking forward to seeing our apartments that Dumbledore set up for us? It was so nice of him seeing as they don't usually allow married couples to love together."

"So nice of him," Hermione echoed his words, "the teachers don't even have their partners living with them."

Both determinedly ignored the gasps of shock from the Ravenclaw girls at the realisation that they were married. Draco began to stroke Hermione's hip, before moving his hand a little higher.

"Draco, don't you think that's a little um, inappropriate in front of people." Hermione's voice was light and carefree, but her eyes conveyed the second unspoken message, i.e. get off me NOW.

"Come on honey, they don't care." Draco reached his hand around, pulled her face towards him and began to kiss her.

Hermione's mouth opened to protest, before she realised she couldn't really do anything about it in front of anyone. Draco took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

_Oh god what is he doing. He is kissing me and I HAVE to kiss him back in front of these girls. I guess I had better get used to this, _Hermione thought. Draco's thoughts were a little less focused on reality. _Mmmm she tastes like cinnamon. Wow, she's kissing me back. I could definitely get used to this._

As they were kissing, Draco pulled Hermione closer to her, until she was sitting with one leg thrown over his, with both his arms around her waist. Hermione gave up completely and decided to just go with the kiss. Meanwhile, Draco was planning on continuing with the kiss until she pulled away. As a result, it was a few minutes later when Hermione decided that things had gone on long enough. She pulled away, rearranged her robes, sat back in her seat, and laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

_Well that was a very interesting experience. I think some boundaries are definitely in order._ As usual, Hermione's thought centred on the marriage as a situation to be controlled. And as usual, Draco was thinking with an organ other than his brain. _God, she is a great kisser…_

**a/n: hey I have a question for reviewers, if you had the name Draco and shortened it to something that was pronounced 'Drey'…how would you spell it?**

**Hope you've enjoyed! Review please.**


	3. She stabbed me with a fork

CHAPTER THREE

**a/n: thanks for reviewing everyone (a whole eight…) I know that this has gone quite fast and I'll try and slow it down and make the relationship develop slowly. I know what you're going to say, they are already married, but I will try and slow it down a notch. Also there is a plot, however because this story is a romance story, the plot is linked to that. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: look at that…I didn't forget it this chapter either…I own nothing you recognise.**

"Hey Drakie!" _Shit, Pansy. She has eyes like a hawk and will see my ring in about two seconds. Pretend you don't see her. Look there's a spot between Blaise and Theo…excellent crisis averted._

"Hey Drake, what up? Why don't you come and sit with me?"

"Uh, no I need to talk to Blaise, you know, guy stuff."

"Fine I'll just sit over here shall I?" Pansy ducked around the table and sat across from the boys, next to Millicent Bullstrode.

"Blaise, what am I going to do, Pansy doesn't know about Granger yet and Dumbledore is going to announce it in his speech. She is going to kill me."

"Yeah, she is," Blaise answered unsympathetically, "well, have fun."

"Draaa-aaco," Pansy began, however she was cut off almost instantaneously, by Dumbledore beginning his speech.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust you are all well. Without further ado, let the sorting begin." This was Draco's cue to tune out completely and clap whenever anyone around him did. The sorting was only interesting if you knew someone who was here, and Draco didn't.

Hermione was having her own problems at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron had saved her a seat; however they were still basically ignoring her. Save for a couple of grunts, which Hermione took as them saying 'Hi', they had both remained silent. Ginny was trying fruitlessly to start a conversation, however it was extremely strained and tense, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Dumbledore stood up to talk. The sorting went by in a daze, Hermione was worrying, and Harry, Ron and Ginny were obsessing about this new relationship with Malfoy.

After Wenban, Briar became a Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood again to talk.

"I realise you are all hungry so I will save my speech for after the feast. All I have to say is Enjoy!"

At this, the plates on the table filled with food and the students eagerly filled their plates. Hermione grew increasingly aware of the numerous glances towards her, usually they would be directed at Harry, but this time she was sure it was because of Draco. There had been plenty of people to see them. The prefects, the Ravenclaw girls who actually knew they were married. Before the end of the feast, at least half the school would know something was going on.

However at the Slytherin table, it was a different story. No one was daring to stare at Draco. It was probably something to do with the constant glare on his face, or the way his wand was placed oh-so-casually next to his right hand. Pansy chattered mindlessly about nothing in particular, oblivious to the fact that Draco wasn't taking in any of what she was saying.

As the food vanished from the plates, Dumbledore stood for a third time to make his actual speech.

"I trust you have all eaten your fill. Firstly, I would like to introduce to you, this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. Would Mr Draco Malfoy and Ms Hermione Granger please come out the front." The school clapped at they both made their way to the front of the hall.

"Incidentally," continued Dumbledore, "additional congratulations are in order, as Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger were recently married over the summer.

T o t a l S i l e n c e. Then…

THUMP. That was Pansy passing out and crashing her head into the table.

Pansy's loss of consciousness broke the spell that was holding the great hall in silence and people all over the hall began talking, some confused, some angry, some laughing as though it was a joke. Draco smiled, slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and whispered to her "Smile Granger, we're happy to be married…remember?"

Hermione forced a smile on her face, while searching for Harry and Ron's faces in the crowd. Both looked as though they were trying to keep from exploding. Ginny stroked Harry's arm, and tried to calm him down from the looks of things. _I'll have to thank her later she has been such an angel,_ Hermione thought. Dumbledore began to speak over the crowd, "Let's all give a toast, to the happy couple, Hermione and Draco." The students raised their glasses "To Hermione and Draco" before some 'bright spark' began to tinkle his goblet with a fork. Before long, a majority of the hall had joined in.

_Holy Crap, I have to kiss Malfoy in front of everyone. Please tell me that in the wizarding world tinkling your fork to newlyweds just means good luck._ Hermione turned to glance at Draco, and saw him leaning in for a kiss. She turned in his arm and kept a wince from her face as he slid his other arm around her waist and their lips met. _Thank god we're in front of the school and all the teachers, a short kiss is the only kind acceptable, _Hermione thought, and Draco had to agree (without actually knowing that he was) that tongue in front of the teachers and first years was a little weird.

Pansy woke up just in time to see the two kissing out the front of the hall, whereupon she fainted again, this time sliding all the way off her bench, onto the floor.

Hermione and Draco made their way back to their tables. People turned to stare at them all the way down the great hall to their respective tables and the incredulous looks kept on coming. A majority of the students had simply gone along with the glass tinkling to see if they actually would kiss. It seemed as though Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were in fact married. Who would have thought?

Back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione sat down with her friends again, hoping that the scene out the front hadn't made them much worse. She gave a questioning glace at Ginny who was still talking quietly to Harry, who shook her head in reply. _OK staying away from Harry then_.

"So, Ron, how was your summer?" Hermione asked in a falsely cheery voice.

"It was OK I suppose but obviously not as exciting as yours…" Ron's voice was accusing.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but I knew how you were going to react, and I thought you would probably try and stop the wedding, when that wasn't what I wanted at all. He really has changed Ron, and I really l-love him."

"I'm going to try and not be a total dick about this Hermione. You're my friend and I don't want to lose that friendship. I guess if you really do love Malfoy then, I'll make an effort. But I don't want to see you get hurt and if he does anything to hurt you, I'll set Ginny on him."

"Wow, thanks Ron, my manly protector."

"Seriously. She's much scarier than me. But seriously seriously, you're like a sister to me and I do trust your judgement, if you say that he's changed, then he's changed."

Hermione actually had tears in her eyes at Ron's speech. He had matured a hell of a lot, and the days when he was insensitive just because he was so dense about a situation were long gone. However it looked as though Harry wasn't going to be so accepting. He was whispering fiercely to Ginny who looked as though she was trying not to yell at him. _I think I'll speak to Harry in the morning. Ah, my husband calls._

Draco was signalling from the Slytherin table for Hermione to go and join him. She gave Ron a short hug, waved to Ginny, and headed over to him.

"Hey what's up?"

"Dumbledore is about to show us our quarters."

"Ok fine, let's go." Hermione actually initiated the hand holding this time, she had realised that she would have to deal with the fact that all year, she was going to be a couple with Draco Malfoy. As they made their way to the exit of the great hall where Dumbledore was waiting, Hermione noticed that Draco was limping slightly.

"Hey Draco, what happened to your leg?"

"Um, when Pansy regained consciousness she stabbed me with a fork."

Hermione actually had to stop walking she was laughing so hard. The image of Pansy sitting underneath the dinner table taking her revenge by stabbing someone in the leg with a fork was hilarious.

"Well I must say it's good to see you two laughing together," commented Dumbledore, who had conveniently failed to notice that although Hermione was laughing, Draco just looked pissed off.

"Follow me please." He led them through the corridors to a large painting of a girl in a Pride and Prejudice style dress, working at an embroidery hoop.

"Your quarters are found behind this painting. This is Daine. The password is _Pirum_." At this the painting swung forward and Dumbledore left without another word. Eager to see inside their 'apartment' Draco and Hermione hurried through the doorway, pulling the painting closed behind them.

"Oh my god this place is gorgeous. I love the colours!" The doorway opened onto a living room which was decorated in a pale shade of oyster, accented by pastel blues and purples. There was a small kitchenette, a huge bathroom, a cute study and a bedroom with one bed.

"Oh fuck," they both said simultaneously upon seeing the bed.

**a/n: hey I know this chapter was short, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Please review!**


	4. No stamina at all

CHAPTER FOUR

**a/n: I love everyone! This will be my last update for a while I think. I am about to start HSC exams (huge exams at the end of high school that determine what uni you get into…screams). I hope you're all enjoying the story and I hope the next chapter is interesting.**

**Disclaimer:** **I'm on a roll with these…J.K. Rowling owns Harry and crew…I own the plot only.**

"_Oh Fuck," they both said simultaneously upon seeing the bed._

Hermione was the first to recover.

"Well Draco, I am perfectly aware that at some point, before September 23rd we will have to sleep together. However I don't intend to even share my bed tonight and gentleman that you are, I'm sure that you will be chivalrous and take the couch."

"Chivalry's dead sugar, get used to it. There is no way I am spending the next few weeks on the couch. We share the bed."

"Uh huh right." At this, Hermione grabbed Draco's wand from his hand, hurried into the bedroom and sealed the door.

"Have a nice night honey, maybe next time you'll think again before you're an arsehole to me and I'll let you share the bedroom. Until then, enjoy the couch."

"Bitch! Let me in. I'm doing this as a favour to you, remember?"

"Yeah, make me share the room by calling me a bitch. That'll work." Hermione turned away from the door and began to examine the bedroom properly. Like, the living room, the bedroom walls were painted an oyster colour. The double bed had linen with the same colour, just a darker shade, with pale blue pillows. There were two wardrobes, and an extra set of doors which led to a tiny terrace with a stone wall around it. From the balcony, Hermione could see the forbidden forest and a curl of smoke, which must come from Hagrid's cottage. Satisfied with the room, Hermione began to unpack her trunk. Once that was done, she realised that if she wanted to clean her teeth properly, she would have to leave the bedroom and go to the bathroom. _Meh, I'll just use a spell. You don't get the minty effect but its better than losing the bed for the night._ She pulled on her pyjamas and climbed into the bed. She fell asleep quickly, but not before noticing that the bed wasn't in fact a queen size as she had originally thought, it was only a double. _Thank god Draco's out there for the night. I don't think I could handle sleeping so close to him at this point in time. Especially because the sight of his face both depresses me because he hates me for who I am, and makes me want to stab him in the eye with a quill because he is such a dickhead._

Meanwhile, Draco was finding it a little more difficult to get to sleep. The couch was fine, only a little less comfortable than a bed, however he was seething in anger at the fact that the 'Granger bitch' had locked him out of their bedroom and stolen his wand. _I suppose I was a bit of a dickhead, bit locking me out of the room for the night is going too far. I now have a cast iron reason for hating her. And of course a great opportunity to think of some revenge._ Draco's thoughts turned to revenge strategies, he decided on one and then fell asleep.

_Malfoy Manor, 12:00am, September 2nd (just)._

"FUCK THEM!" Lucius threw his brandy glass against the mantelpiece where it shattered into thousands of miniscule pieces. _That stupid mudblood bitch and her fuckwit friends. Screwing my life around and then stealing my son from me. Which brings me to my next point, the stupid blood traitor bastard, formerly known as my son._ Having spent the past hour trying unsuccessfully to figure out where in the castle the couple were, he had come to the conclusion that Dumbledore's protective spells were too powerful to penetrate from outside the castle, and decided to get drunk instead of continuing. In his desperation, he had fallen back on the old stand by, muggle liquor. Sure it was unclean and made by worthless excuses for human beings, but vodka, for example, was much stronger than anything wizard made. The supplies of vodka had run out early in the night and now Lucius was (or was until he smashed his glass) drinking brandy. Lurching to his feet, he staggered out of his private study (actually now the whole house was 'private' since Draco was gone, and Narcissa had been killed in the final 'showdown' with Voldemort). He managed to make it to his bedroom without falling, and went inside closing the door behind him. He had taken to locking his bedroom door, still afraid that despite all the protective spells, one day an auror might actually make into his house. He tried for a few minutes to fit the key into the hole, before realising the reason he was having so much trouble was that he was actually trying to lock the door with his smallest finger, and the key was lying abandoned by his feet. He leant down to get the key, smashed his head against the door and slowly crumpled to the floor, where he passed out peacefully. However the next morning, when he woke up scrunched against the door, looking as though he had fallen asleep in the middle of a summersault, and hung over, he wasn't quite as calm.

_Hogwarts, 7:00am, Hermione and Draco's Apartment._

Hermione opened her eyes and stretched out, taking up the whole bed. She had had a fantastic nights sleep and was feeling great. She got up, gathered her robes and her wand together and prepared to have a shower. She unlocked the door and opened it cautiously. Draco was still asleep on the couch, wearing his robes from the day before. She tiptoed past him and made it to the bathroom without waking him up. The bathroom had a large bath, a shower, as well as two sinks with large mirrors. She emptied her toiletries onto the shelves of one of the vanities, before stripping off and hopping into the shower. She sighed with relief as the hot water hit her body and washed off the grime of yesterday's train ride. It obviously would have been a lot nicer to shower before sleeping in the nice clean bed, but having a shower would have greatly diminished her chances of having the nice clean bed. She washed her hair, and got out of the shower. Drying her self off with a towel, Hermione dressed and with a few choice flicks of her wand, her hair was dried, straightened and put into a high pony tail. She cleaned her teeth and, savouring the minty taste, left the bathroom. Draco was waiting, already changed on the couch for her to come out of the bathroom. He smirked at her, before asking, "Did you sleep well, _darling_?"

"Fantastically, the bed is _so_ comfortable. How was the couch?"

"Passable, should we head down to breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll just put my things away." _Why is he being so nice? I would have expected insults, and maybe a few hexes to dodge, but he's being polite._

She hurried out of the bedroom, after putting away her pyjamas.

As they left the apartment, Draco slid his arm around her waist, and let his hand rest on her hip.

"You know there isn't anyone around so you don't need to do that yet."

"I'm just getting ready, what if someone comes along. I just want us to look like a real couple."

"Whatever." They had reached the great hall and Hermione tried to slip out of his grasp saying "I'll see you after breakfast," however Draco obviously had something else in mind. His arm stayed firmly attached to her waist and he began to steer her along to the Gryffindor table, where he sat her down, before claiming the seat next to hers.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Just spending time with my lovely wife of course. I'm joining you for breakfast. Oh look here come your friends."

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked up and sat across the table from Hermione and Draco. Harry narrowed his eyes at the sight of Draco, but said nothing simply glanced at Ginny and began to eat. Ron and Ginny both greeted Draco tentatively before Ron asked,

"So Malfoy, how come you're eating here with us? Any reason or you just wanted to …(pause)…eat with Hermione?"

"Well of course I wanted to eat here with my Hermy. Also I have a feeling if I sit at the Slytherin table, I am going to be subjected to much worse than a fork stabbed in my leg by Pansy. She can be pretty vindictive." Ron laughed easily, and even Harry cracked a smile. Hermione however was preoccupied with her thoughts. Why the hell was Malfoy sitting with them, why was he being so nice and why in gods name was he calling her Hermy? Suddenly she caught her name again and decided to tune into the conversation.

"So as I was saying to Hermy last night in bed…"

"What!" Hermione and Harry both interjected at the same time.

"I was just about to tell them about our conversation dear, you know, the one about how you think a majority of teenage wizards have no stamina at all. I have to say I proved her wrong last night didn't I?" Draco smirked, winked at her and whispered in her ear,

"This is what you get for stealing bedroom _honey"._ Harry, Ron and Ginny were now looking at her with disgusted, surprised and interested faces. Ginny leaned forward eagerly to ask,

"Two things Hermione, one how much do you happen to know about stamina, and two, did he really?"

"Ginny! I'm not answering that. Harry wait…" Hermione trailed off as he got up from the table and practically ran from the great hall.

"I had better go and you know…" Ron trailed after Harry, grabbing a piece of toast on the way.

Ginny took one look at Hermione's face and edged down the bench until she reached a group of sixth year girls and joined their conversation.

"Now look what you've done you asshole. You know that Harry was freaking out about this already, now you go and make things a million times worse. So what, you spent the night on the couch, now you have contributed to the continuing breakdown of one of the most important friendships in my life, which started to breakdown when your psychotic father decided to try and kill me. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to try and find my best friend and try and reason with him. And I just want you to know, that if we weren't in the middle of the great hall, I would definitely have poked your eye out with my wand and kneed you the place you used to expertly last night in showing me your stamina." All this was said in a fierce whisper, which Hermione ended by smiling prettily at Draco and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye Dray, see you in potions," she called out before walking out of the great hall and dashing to the Gryffindor common room where hopefully she would find Harry and Ron.

"Resolution". The portrait swung open and Hermione climbed through. To her relief she saw Harry and Ron sitting in armchairs buy the fireplace.

"Oh my god guys I am so sorry about this morning. Draco was being a real loser because I…er…took all morning in the shower and he didn't get a chance. That was his payback."

"Wow, he sounds like a stand up guy Hermione."

"Harry, I know sarcasm when I hear it. Look I'm sorry; I know you hate this idea but Draco has changed and I do love him. I know he has occasional lapses into immaturity, though he is a seventeen year old boy. Harry I don't know how I will be able to make it through the year without your friendship and if you aren't talking to me for much longer than I'll have to resort to desperate measures. For example, poking you repeatedly in the arm until you talk to me." At this, Hermione began to stab her finger into Harry's arm until he spoke.

"Look Hermione, if you think he has changed, then obviously he has been treating you well, because I know that you wouldn't marry him if he was still fucking you around. But I'm going to make my own judgements about whether or not her really has changed in general, and until then I'll have to trust you."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Hermione gathered Harry in her arms and hugged him, before tugging Ron over to join them. Harry pulled his head free, looked Hermione in the eyes and asked,

"Hermione do you really REALLY love him?"

She hesitated, looked at Harry and said "Yeah, I do."

"I HATE YOU MALFOY! JESUS CHRIST why am I cursed with a complete fuckwit for a husband!"

"Oh that's rich coming from you! My wife is an over emotional, OVER-REACTING DRAMA QUEEN!"

"So I'm over reacting if I get upset that you lied about me to my best friends and gave them the impression that I'm some kind of INSATIABLE SEX MANIAC! Next time I'll know not to over react, I'll just smile and giggle and play with you under the table, would that be okay? Not too much of an over reaction I hope?"

Hermione had returned to the apartment to collect her book bag and had found Draco lounging on the sofa waiting for her, with a familiar looking book bag in his lap. After refusing to relinquish her books, Draco had sat and smirked on the couch until Hermione just blew up. Since he wasn't one to take that kind of abuse sitting down, he stood up and began shouting right back at her. Now they were both standing glaring at each other over the sofa. Draco had been momentarily silenced by the thought of Hermione playing with him under the table, and Hermione was so worked up from the previous bout of screaming that she was trying to catch her breath. She decided that the best thing to do was to leave, so she reached over, snatched her book bag from Draco's hand where it was still loosely clasped, and left. She caught up with Harry and Ron about half way to transfiguration. They arrived just on time and took their seats at the back of the room.

"Everything OK? You look a little flustered," Ron muttered to her as they sat down.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. Just had an argument with Draco about what happened at breakfast. He did admit that he was being a dick."

"Well, acceptance is the first step towards recovery."

"Ha ha Ron." The trio continued their banter all through transfiguration and Hermione was able to forget for a while that she was married to Malfoy. However after transfiguration was potions, and Hermione and Draco had agreed that whenever they had a class together that they would sit together. She sighed as she entered the dungeon and looked around to see if Malfoy was in the room yet. He had taken up a desk at the back corner of the room, so Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and went to sit with Draco.

"Hello there wife of mine, care to play with me under the table?" Draco drawled.

"Yeah, because that's going to happen. Seeing as we have to appear a happy couple, perhaps you could refrain from being a complete git in public, so I'm not tempted to main you."

"Sure thing honey, I'll just pretend you're someone else shall I?" Hermione opened her mouth to reply, however Snape called out from the front of the room,

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to pay attention, I would be greatly indebted to the both of you."

"Actually Professor, its Ms. Granger. I don't plan on changing my name. You were just talking about the lavender fumes we should expect today while making this attraction potion."

"So you were paying attention. However I don't recall asking you, so 5 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn _Ms. Granger._"

The rest of the potions class passed in an uncomfortable silence between Draco and Hermione. Hermione decided that it was Malfoy's fault that she had lost points to Gryffindor, and so shot him glares surreptitiously each time she looked in his direction. However, at the conclusion of the lesson, Hermione had a bright idea, and slipped two vials of their perfect attraction potion into her bag.

That night, after dinner Hermione and Draco returned to their room, where they stood for a minute, staring at the bed together.

"Don't you think it's a little weird," Draco said after a minute, "and possibly perverted that Dumbledore organised this apartment and only gave us one bed. Do you think he likes the idea of us two sharing a bed."

"I don't know but I don't like to think about it. It freaks me out a little. Also Dumbledore knowing that we will have to have sex as well, that's even weirder. Speaking of which, I thought it was best to get it over and done with. I took two vials of the attraction potion we made today, I figured it would make it easier if for a couple of hours we actually liked one another. It would probably make it more natural. Well as natural as it could be. Any objections?"

"No I suppose not. However I hope you're not planning on sleeping in the bed alone again. One night on the couch I can put up with, but not when there is a perfectly good bed in the next room."

"Fine. I'm going to have a shower. Goodnight."

**a/n: I didn't really like the end of this chapter. As I said before I probably wont update for a while b/c of exams I will have to see how stressed I am. Review please!**


	5. We have some things to do

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry Potter &co. I own plot and a nice handbag.**

**a/n: I have a new hand bag. It is shaped like a watering can. On to more relevant matters, writing this story my study breaks (I hate the HSC). But on a lighter note, I have done half my exams and I only have 4 left! (Yay!)**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next morning Hermione woke up to find that she was cuddled up to Draco with her back against his stomach. The weirdest thing was the fact that Draco had his arm around her waist, holding her close. Hermione just lay there, unmoving, smiling a little to herself and waited for Draco to wake up. It made no difference that she really didn't like the guy who was holding her, there is nothing so comforting as waking up in a hug.

Draco stirred and opened his eyes, realised he was holding Hermione and quickly retracted his arm.

"Sorry."

"That's ok, just try not to make a habit of it." Draco couldn't think of a reply, so he just gathered his clothes and went to change. While he was out of the room, Hermione pulled off her pyjamas and began to change. After pulling on her stockings and skirt, she began to hunt around for a shirt. At the precise moment that Hermione was reaching down to see if she'd left her other shirt in her trunk, Draco walked back into the bedroom, and from his vantage point, would've had a nice view down her shirt if she had been wearing one. As it was, he could see practically everything, seeing as bending down tends to mean you spill out a little more if you get the drift.

"Shit Draco, don't you knock?"

"Sorry," Draco replied automatically, while his brain focused on the fact that he could see Hermione Granger in a see through lace bra. He was so intent on staring at her chest that he didn't see her hand rise and smack his face.

_SLAP_.

"Get. Out. Now." Draco didn't need to be asked twice, when faced with Hermione's wrath or waiting safely in the living room, there was no choice.

_Holy Shit, I was just staring at Granger's boobs. Fuck, she is going to be maaaaaaaad._

Meanwhile, Hermione had found a shirt, all the while muttering to herself about disgusting perverts who couldn't get any so spent their time staring at girls uninvited.

_And to think that this morning I thought it was nice waking up in a hug. He was probably taking the opportunity to grope me while I was asleep._ Hermione was so angry that she had become illogical, and failed to realise that while she was sleeping, Draco was sleeping. In fact she had been asleep for less time than him. She fastened her robes and slipped her wand into her pocket. Opening the door, she found Draco, looking sheepish and a little scared.

"Malfoy, this morning you have already had to apologise to me for two separate offences. Unless you want a third added to the list, mention this to no one and in turn, I will refrain from hexing you at every chance I get."

"Melodramatic much? Offences? Hello, one was an involuntary action and the other a natural reaction."

"Breakfast, now." Hermione was not in the mood to listen to any of Malfoy's crap excuses. She pushed open the door and they left, heading for the great hall together. Once again, Draco slid his arm around her waist as they walked down the corridors. However once they reached the great hall, Draco walked Hermione to the Gryffindor table and told her,

"I'm going to eat with Blaise this morning. I haven't had a good talk with him in a while."

"Sure thing, see you in class then." Draco waited until Hermione was about to sit down with Harry and Ron, before catching her arm, pulling her back towards him and capturing her lips in a kiss. He slid his hands up her arms and cupped the sides of her face, deepening the kiss. Hermione was startled to say the least, however she knew she would have to go along with the kiss, waited patiently until Draco withdrew his tongue from her mouth before leaning around to whisper in his ear,

"Number three. You'll pay for that later I can assure you." She nipped his ear with her teeth, turned her back to him and sat down to eat with Harry and Ron, both of whom were looking determinedly in the opposite direction.

"Sorry guys, Draco is just very affectionate. I'll tell him not to be so public about it."

"Well Drake, I have to say, looks like your marriage is working out for good. I have to say I thought you would be killing one another by now. However it seems you're doing exactly the opposite. Giving Granger the kiss of life."

"Ha ha Blaise, I'm not in a great mood this morning. Hermione and I had our first fight." _First fight, I wish. God she is going to kill me tonight. Meh it was worth it, she is a phenomenal kisser._

"Hello, earth to Drake, come in Drake. I've been talking to you for the past minute and you haven't heard a word I've been saying. I asked you, is Granger a good fuck?"

"Uh Blaise, that's my wife, not some random whore. I actually love her, hard as it is to believe. Got that?"

"Sorry man, I just didn't picture you falling for anyone, let alone Granger. I figured she must be an exceptional lay or you wouldn't have bothered."

"Ok stop right now before I get really pissed off. Just accept that Hermione and I are a real couple, we're not just fuck buddies married for convenience. Oh shit its Pansy, gotta go." Draco had seen Pansy storming down the table, heading straight for him. By eating with the Gryffindors, Draco had managed to avoid her until now, however she was now heading his way. Draco avoided eye contact, stood up and walked as quickly as was decent towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Hermy mind if I sit with you, thanks Pansy is on the war path again and she is really scary."

"Don't ever call me Hermy again and I'll protect you from big bad Pansy."

"She is scary, ok?"

"Seriously Hermione," Ron interrupted, "she is really quite frightening. Also seriously Draco, don't call her Hermy, how do you think I got this scar?"

"I get the picture."

"Hey Drae, I'm finished with my breakfast now, and I need to get my book bag, walk me ok?"

"Sure." Draco finished off Hermione's pumpkin juice and grabbed her hand, tugging her up so that she fell into his chest.

"Careful dear, don't want a number four do you?" Harry and Ron exchanged quizzical looks while Draco just pulled Hermione towards the door, wrapping both his arms around her waist as they were walking. They went through the halls quickly, and as soon as they were in their apartment with the door closed, Hermione rounded on Draco and reached up to slap him. Fortunately, Draco had been expecting something of the sort, and so was able to grab her hand before it made contact. Thinking ahead, Draco decided to grab her other hand, just in case.

"Haven't you ever heard of domestic abuse Hermione? I think this falls in that category."

"Let go of my hands, now."

"No I think I like holding your hands. I know I'm safe that way." Draco smirked as he realised his position. _I am much stronger than her, I have control of her and we are really quite close proximity wise. Hmmm._ Draco backed Hermione up against a wall, placed his hands on either side of her, leant in and kissed her. He seemed to have forgotten that Hermione really only put up with kissing him in public because she had to. The one thing on his mind was that Hermione was a great kisser and the he might as well get some perks out of the marriage. His one mistake was letting go of her hands. Hermione kissed him back with equal passion, however all the while she was reaching for her wand.

"_Rictusempra!"_ Hermione hit him with a tickling spell, and then watched as Draco fell to the floor laughing.

"I'll let the spell up once I've got my books ready. Enjoy." Hermione collected her books from the study where she had done her homework and slid them into her shoulder bag. When she returned to the living room, Draco was still rolling around on the floor, his face slowly turning red, then purple from lack of air.

"Oh shit! Finite incatatum."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Draco's face turned back to his normal colour and he began to breath evenly. She bent over him, checking to see that he was fine, when he kicked his leg up, caught Hermione at the back of her knee, causing her to collapse on top of him.

"Look Hermione, while I've got you with me. We need to get along. Apart from the fact that we'll probably end up killing each other if we continue like this, it's not fun. Look we are married. People expect us to have a physical relationship. Infuriating though you may be, you are hot and you have a nice body. I figure that we might as well take advantage of the fact that we _have_ to have sex and make the most of it. I'm not allowed to have any affairs or anything, so if you're expecting me to go without anything until we sort out this crap with my father, you're going a little too far. My vote is with taking the attraction potion tonight, having sex and then just letting things go on from there."

"Fine. Now would you please let go of me so I can get up." While he had been speaking, Draco's arms had fastened around Hermione's back very firmly and he still hadn't let go. He did so now, before quickly picking up his book bag and leaving the apartment for his charms class. Hermione meanwhile picked up her book bag again and headed off to transfiguration.

_Holy Shit what did I just agree to? I think I'm getting in way over my head here._ All throughout the day, Hermione sat basically in silence. At lunch she passively let Draco lead her to the Slytherin table before she sat down and realised what she had just done. She looked in horror around her at the black and green robed students before glaring at Draco.

"What the hell am I doing here? They are going to kill me! Pansy looks as though she is ready to shoot me."

"What do you mean 'shoot' you? And I've been sitting at your table so I thought it would be nice if you came and sat with me occasionally."

"I never asked or wanted you to sit with me and I mean she looks ready to shoot me with a gun which is this muggle weapon."

"Well you'll just have to deal wont you? Potato bake?" Hermione responded by pinching Draco's leg under the table and accepting the bake with a smile. She ate as quickly as she could while Draco talked to Blaise and occasionally tried to include her in the conversation. Blaise looked quizzically at Hermione every so often but made no comment. Just as Hermione was finishing, Draco caught her leg under the table and leant over to whisper in her ear.

"I certainly hope you're not thinking of leaving without me…that would be a little weird wouldn't it? Just wait a few minutes, I'm almost done," Draco finished before turning back to Blaise and leaving his hand firmly planted on her thigh. Hermione growled inwardly, but knew she couldn't say anything in front of all the Slytherins, so she just laid her head on Draco's shoulder and closer her eyes. She put her hand under the table and began to pry Draco's hand off her thigh, finger by finger. Draco responded by removing his hand from her thigh, putting it around her waist and pulling her closer to him, so she was practically sitting on his lap. He smirked at Blaise.

"She hasn't been getting much sleep…" Blaise winked and laughed at Draco while Hermione got madder and madder. _Fabulous, now all of Slytherin is going to think all we do all night long is shag and they couldn't be further from the truth. I seriously want to kill Malfoy right now._

Draco finished eating just as lunch ended and potions began, so he and Hermione left the hall together and began to walk to the dungeons. Hermione was just about to start yelling at Draco when Harry and Ron turned up and joined them.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much really, just braving lunch at the Slytherin table."

"How was it?"

"Oh fine, wasn't it sweetie," Draco broke in before Hermione could say anything, "well fine except for a few dirty looks from the Pansy end of the table."

"I don't think that they'll ever stop…at least she didn't try and stab you Hermione," Ron commented.

"Yeah, although I could definitely take her on. Apart from the whole first in the grade, and best at spells hence best at hexing , I am also a hell of a lot taller than her and most probably stronger."

"I have to agree, I wouldn't want to make you angry ever," Harry laughed, while Draco looked a little nervous.

When the four reached the dungeon, Draco pulled Hermione to the back table again, while Harry and Ron took the one on front of them. The lesson passed uneventfully, with Hermione and Draco both making perfect aging potions, while Harry's turned orange as opposed to lilac and Ron's smelt, looked like and had the consistency of uncooked bread dough. Hermione and Draco both received full marks for the lesson's work (surprising seeing as the teacher was indeed Snape) while Harry and Ron both refused to tell anyone their marks.

After potions, the only people who had class were those who took History of Magic and Muggle Studies, since this meant that a majority of the grade had free periods, Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron all left to do their own thing. Hermione of course made a beeline for the library, where she started and finished all her homework before dinner. Draco went out flying to calm himself down. Although he would never admit it, he was scared of Hermione being angry at him, as well as a little apprehensive about that night. Ron and Seamus played chess while Harry had mysteriously vanished. It actual fact, Ginny also had a free and the two of them were in the Room of Requirement… 'studying'. (Teehee).

Hermione spent the entire afternoon in the library and by the time she became un-engrossed in her books it was time for dinner. She packed away her things and ran to the apartment to put her bag away before she went down to the great hall. When she arrived at the portrait of Daine, she was slightly out of breath and it took a couple of seconds to get enough air into her lungs to pant out "_Pirum"_. Daine smiled at her before the portrait swung open and Hermione climbed through. She was surprised to see Draco sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Malfoy," Hermione acknowledged him with a nod of her head.

"I thought we were on first name basis."

"Yeah well not when you irritate the hell out of me and when you managed to piss me off three times before breakfast, twice after breakfast and you talk about us sleeping together with your Slytherin buddies. For future reference I refuse to sit at the Slytherin table again, at least when you were at our table we included you in the conversation and there were no threats made on your life by psychotic ex-girlfriends."

"Exactly how many ex-girlfriends of yours should I be worried about?"

"Very funny. You know what I mean. Try not to eat too slowly we have plans for tonight if you remember."

"How could I forget. I'll try not to take too long."

The pair walked out of the room and were practically on opposite sides of the thankfully deserted corridor until just before they entered the huge foyer outside the Great Hall. Draco picked up Hermione's hand, walked her to the Gryffindor table and kissed her on the cheek as she sat down. Hermione smiled at him before turning and striking up a lively conversation with Harry and Ron. About half way through dinner Hermione glanced over at Harry and jumped with surprise.

"Harry! You've got a hickey! Who have you been kissing?" Harry made violent cutting gestures in the air mouthing 'not now' over and over to Hermione, but it was too late. Ron turned around and examined Harry's neck.

"Wow mate, someone did some pretty good work there, anyone we know?"

"Uh sort of…mmm this pie is great isn't it?"

"Stop trying to change the subject," Ron laughed, "there's no need to be embarrassed, I'd be pretty pleased if I was getting any action…" Ron's voice trailed off and he glanced over at where Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

Something suddenly clicked in Hermione's mind, she glanced from Harry to Ginny and back again before raising her eyebrows at Harry, who turned bright red and made shushing noises.

"Oh so that's who you've been seeing…" Hermione winked at Harry.

"Who? Who?" Ron was remarkably unperceptive, given that Ginny, who had heard what was going on had turned red, Harry was red and Hermione kept glancing from one red face to the other with a smile on her face.

"Um…well Ron you see it's like this. I've got a girlfriend. And I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out. And the reason I knew you'd freak out is because my girl friend is kind of, well not kind of, what I'm trying to say is…"

"It's me." Ginny had slid along the bench away from the sixth years until she was sitting next to Harry looking nervously at Ron.

As his ears slowly passed through red to purple, Ron seemed momentarily speechless before burying his face in his arms on the table and saying in a muffled voice,

"Well he's a better choice than Michael Corner I suppose." Ginny smiled and leant over the table to half-hug Ron while Harry let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Hermione. She smiled back before she saw Draco heading towards the Gryffindor table, when the smile slid off her face, to be replaced with a look of apprehension and nervousness.

"See you guys, Draco and I have to organise some stuff." She stood up before Draco reached the table and cut him off before anything could be said to her friends. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the great hall.

_Holy Shit it's time already. I just need to be calm and everything will be fine._ Hermione gritted her teeth and forced an expression of calm onto her face.

Draco smiled to himself, _she's so nervous…I wonder if she's a virgin? Mmm her ass looks hot tonight._

When the couple arrived at the painting, Daine greeted them with a "You two are back from dinner quickly aren't you."

"We have some things to do. _Pirum_."

"See you next time." She smiled and swung forward.

One the pair were in the living room, a thick blanket of tension settled over the room, so palpable you could eat it with a knife and fork.

"So, do you have the potions?"

"Yeah, they're right here." Hermione went over to a side table and picked up a small leather pouch which had two vials of the attraction potion in it.

"It lasts for 12 hours so that is plenty of time. Its 8:30 now so it will wear off tomorrow morning. We need to each drink half of a vial, swap and then drink the left over of the other vial. Are you ready?"

"I suppose…so are we about to fall in love for 12 hours?"

"No, we will become physically attracted to one another, and we will like each other a lot more but it's not a love potion."

"Ok great lets just go."

Hermione handed Draco one of the vials and on the count of three, both swallowed half their vials. The effect was instantaneous. Both felt extremely happy and particularly loving towards the world in general. Swapping the vials, the second half of the potion was drunk and the feelings were given a focus, the person standing right across the room. Hermione suddenly felt giggly at the thought of being in the same room as Draco and excited and nervous about the prospect of sleeping with him. Draco, uncharacteristically, felt extremely tender towards Hermione and thought to himself _She isn't just hot, she is actually beautiful._ They both moved towards the couch and looked nervously at the other.

"Um, do you want me to put on some music? I brought a special cd player in Diagon Alley which runs on magic."

"I'm not entirely sure what a CD is but ok." They smiled at each other as Hermione flicked her wand and the song _Romeo and Juliet_ by the Dire Straits came on. She looked at Draco and it was if they had been catapulted at each other. Hermione was barely aware of Draco removing her outer robe, before steering her onto the couch. Still kissing her, he put gentle pressure on her shoulders and forced her down, so that she was lying on her back. He kissed her for what seemed like several hours. Every time she tried to sit up or speak he'd force her back on to the couch and start again with the long hot probing kisses. Draco was half on top of her, the weight of his body both comforting and delicious. It was a long time since Hermione had been kissed like that, both tender and passionately. In fact, apart from the few public kisses with Draco it was a long time since she had been kissed at all. She pulled away from Draco and smiled.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more comfortable, say the bedroom?" Draco nodded in agreement, his face flushed. He slid off Hermione and picked her up before walking across to the bedroom.

_This is just like a normal wedding night._ Hermione giggled at the thought that their marriage should have anything normal at all to do with it. When they reached the bedroom, Draco began kissing Hermione again, while slowly lying back on the bed with her. He began to unbutton Hermione's shirt, taking his own sweet time. They did after all have all night. As he was unbuttoning her shirt he kissed each new inch of exposed flesh until Hermione was panting with desire. This continued until Draco had slowly stripped off her shirt, skirt and stockings, and Hermione was lying in front of him with nothing but a bra and panties on. Hermione was suddenly shy that she was wearing next to nothing and Draco was still to all intents and purposes fully dressed. With shaking hands she undid his shirt buttons, and smoothed it off his tanned chest. She then hesitated for a second, before reaching for his pants and slowly unbuttoning them, so that Draco was lying next to her only in a pair of black boxers. He rolled over so that he was on top of her and began kissing her again while he slowly undid her bra clasp and kissed his way down her neck to her exposed breasts, pausing on the way to suck a hickey onto Hermione's neck. He stopped briefly looked up at Hermione and asked,

"Hermione are you a virgin? I don't want to hurt you." She shook her head in reply and reached her hands down to his boxers, pulling them slowly down his legs. Draco began to kiss Hermione again, stopping occasionally to whisper to her how beautiful she was, while he slid her panties down and positioned himself at her entrance. He grabbed his wand and muttered a contraceptive charm before he pushed into her and gasped as Hermione dug her fingernails into his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist. The next fifteen minutes passed in a daze of passion for Hermione. She was aware of Draco holding back, waiting for her to orgasm before he let himself go, but that was all.

They lay in the bed together, although neither showed any signs of wanting to go to sleep, which was fine with Hermione. Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into the curve of his body. He sighed with contentment and kissed Hermione's hair. They still had 11 hours of affection left.

**a/n: hey guys please please review (unless you think it is really crap then I'd rather not hear and just keep on being blissfully ignorant). I have almost 2000 hits and only 24 reviews. Also please read and review my two one shots "Nobody's Side" and "You and I" they are both H/D. Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter…it was fun being able to write Hermione and Draco being almost in love without having to really build up to it. **


	6. The ability to form coherent sentences

**a/n: thanks to everyone who reviewed. Cremedelacreme I really like your name and the HSC are the huge exams that you finish high school with in Australia. Thanks to **_evillizzy89, XxGinny-HarryxX, FallenPrincessAngel, Claidishoru, blonde-brain, Krizue, Anna-BelleMalfoyx3, darkenedangel, dray-marie, nolocemenu, Reeoki, crazygirl29, lil-Rabi, Malfodax, spotzplaya88, galleena, ladeportista, Krizue, LadyJaye, iluv2dance, Skizzerhandy, eriksmyhoney, FeLiCiTyRoxX, cremedelacreme and BitterSweetBloodBaby_ **for all reviewing (I thought I should say thankyou because I haven't really yet). Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry & co. and I own the plot (Yay!)**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Hey Hermione, this is going to sound really corny, but what do you want to be when you're grown up?"

"A healer I think. I know its going to be hard but it's what I want to do."

Hermione and Draco had been lying in bed, still wrapped around each other, talking for hours. Each one felt that they couldn't know enough about the other and even though in the backs of their minds they knew it was because of the potion, they were happy to be together until they didn't like each other any more.

"What about you?"

"Me? Definitely an auror I think. It's a little weird I know, son of a notorious death eater becoming an auror. It's probably even weirder that everyone expected me to become a death eater and I'm hopefully going to help catch the ones who are still out there."

"You'll be good at that, with your background in being evil you'll know how dark wizards think," Hermione laughed.

"Hey!" Draco poked her in the stomach and Hermione laughed harder at the tickling sensation. Draco rolled her over so that once again he was on top of her and began tickling her in earnest. Hermione did the one thing she could do, trapped underneath Draco and pulled him down into a kiss. The tickling stopped and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her closer too him. Then breaking off the kiss he asked "Hermione, who did you sleep with before me?"

"Jealous are you?" Hermione joked.

"NO! I mean no of course not. I was just curious."

"Victor."

"Krum!"

"How many other Victors do you know?"

"I thought you guys just went to the ball in fourth year together. There were all those rumours and crap about that love triangle between you and Harry and him but I thought it was just bullshit."

"Well the love triangle part was. There has definitely never been anything between Harry and me. I shudder at the thought, it would be like kissing my brother. But Victor and I were going out until Christmas last year. Well when I say going out I mean we wrote letters during school and I stayed with him for a while each holiday."

"So right now I am being compared to Victor Krum? Oh god."

"You're cute when you're insecure. Hello I am being compared to Pansy Parkinson. That's a little intimidating even if it is wince Pansy."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, trust me on this."

"I don't really want to know the details thanks. And on the subject of details, you're not to talk about this with Blaise or Crabbe or Goyle or anyone got that?"

"Fine, but you can't tell Potter or Weasley."

"Don't worry. Again it would be like having sex talk with your father, not even brother, this time."

They continued to talk until 4:00 in the morning when they agreed it was probably best if they went to sleep. Hermione climbed out of the bed, looking for some pyjamas to wear.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing? I've seen you naked before."

"Yeah, but now you like me. In the morning the potion will have worn off and I don't need your normal self looking at me and judging. Even though right now I can't imagine you doing that, my common sense rules out and I know that the real Draco Malfoy is going to wake up next to me in the morning."

"Hermione, the potion didn't change who I am. It just meant that we liked each other. This is still the 'real' Draco Malfoy. And I promise you, I'm going to find you hot in the morning, with or without the potion."

Nevertheless, Hermione slipped on some underwear and a pyjama top before climbing back into bed. Her mind was buzzing with activity. _Holy shit he's right. This is still him. He is actually nice one you talk to him without insults flying every which way and once you actually get to know him. Maybe it's just the potion thinking. I'll think again in the morning._ She pulled the blankets over her and smiled in comfort as Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I know that you'll hate me in the morning again, but it's nice to be able to hold you and not be worried that I'm about to be slapped." Hermione laughed sleepily in response and snuggled her back into his chest.

"Good night Draco, this was fun."

_4:00am, September 4th Malfoy Manor._

"Oh Fukkit". Lucius Malfoy had just discovered the drawbacks to nightly throwing your glass at the wall. Namely, there had to come a time when you ran out of glasses. _Looks like I'll be drinking from the bottle tonight, I definitely need a long drink. Preferably a few litres worth._ That night Lucius had put all his time and energy into a very complex spell. Spying on someone through magic normally wouldn't be that difficult, however he had to get through all Dumbledore's enchantments that were on the apartment. Earlier that day, once he had sobered up from the previous night's drinking, he had a stroke of brilliance. Maybe Draco was just helping the mudblood by marrying her, then there would be no problem in killing her if they weren't really in love. All Lucius had to do was find out if they were or were not in love and then he could figure out some form of a plan. He used his study fire and copious amounts of floo powder combined with an extremely old piece of dark magic to be able to look into the apartment for a full 60 seconds. And what exactly did he see? His son and that evil whore-bitch rolling around on a bed. She was practically naked and was beginning to unbutton Draco's pants. They were both smiling a nauseating amount and there could be no doubt of what they were about to do. And the worst part was, he was stuck there watching for a whole minute. Walking in on your parents is nowhere near as traumatic as seeing your child about to have sex. Thankfully the connection ended just as the mudblood was reaching for his boxers, or a lot more than a few litres of vodka would be needed to get that mental picture out of his mind. _And the worst part of the whole fiasco is not only did I see Draco and that little whore getting along quite possibly in love, but Dumbledore will know someone tapped his protective spells. The whole thing was definitely not worth it. And I still have no idea where in that godforsaken castle their little apartment is. It is definitely time for the liquor._

_8:15 am. September 4th. Hogwarts._

_Thank God it's before 8:30, I did NOT need Hermione waking up and getting mad at me again. She still likes me for another fifteen minutes. Which also means I have fifteen minutes to basically hold her and just be with her until we hate each other again! _Draco had been awake for approximately one minute when Hermione blearily opened her eyes and smiled at the face staring down at her.

"Hi, I still like you," were her first words.

"I know. I still like you too. It's only 8:15."

"Well then, despite me common sense telling me otherwise, I can think of an enjoyable way of spending the next fifteen minutes." She reached up and pulled Draco into a kiss. He responded by returning the kiss and putting his hands on the back of her head, holding her firmly in place. She moaned into his mouth and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, sucking on her's at the same time. He kissed his way downto her neck, where he stopped and laughed at the hickey that was still on her neck from the night before.

"What is it Draco?"

"Nothing, you'll see when you go and do your hair in the mirror."

Hermione looked at Draco suspiciously, and then out of the blue realised that she didn't quite like him as much as she had a second ago. Draco's face changed as he looked down at Hermione from a look of admiration to one of bewilderment and then finally embarrassment.

"Looks like its over huh?"

"Yeah." Hermione climbed out of the bed thankful that she had put on some clothes and realised that at some point, Draco too had donned his boxer shorts.

_God this is uncomfortable._ _I think I am going to have a shower._ Hermione picked up her uniform and said

"I'm going to shower, OK? I'll try not to take too long."

"No problem."

Yawning, Hermione walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. _Holy Crap that had better not be what I think it is!_

"DRACO!"

"You called?" He popped his head around the door into the bathroom.

"I have a hickey on my neck! People will see it and think things!"

"Honey, they are already 'thinking things'. We did turn up at school married you know and that does give everyone certain expectations. I have already been asked like four times if I married you because you were good in bed."

"What! What did you say?"

"That I loved you of course. This won't work unless EVERYONE thinks we are in love."

"Ok Good. Thanks. Showering now, so goodbye." Draco smirked and pulled the bathroom door closed. Hermione stripped off her pyjama top and underwear and jumped into the shower, lathering up her hair with almond flavoured shampoo. Once she was out of the shower, she dried her hair and put it into a messy bun with two flicks of her wand. As soon as she was dressed, she left the bathroom and called to Draco,

"You can shower now, I'm done."

"Ok cool, you'd better have left me some dry towels."

"I believe there is one or two left." Hermione sat on the couch and picked up her book, but she wasn't taking anything in. The potion had definitely worn off. But there was definitely something more there then there had been before last night. _Maybe it's got something to do with the talking all night but I think I have a crush on Draco Malfoy. Oh God you'd better help me out of this one._

_Holy Shit I think I have a crush on Hermione Granger. It's a little weird don't you think that I've just developed a crush on my wife. Oh God this can only make things more complicated._ Draco jumped out of the shower and reached for the only dry towel, a fluffy pink one with a crochet trim. _Man I even look sexy in this extremely unflattering feminine towel. Ok focus on the Granger issue. Probably has something to do with the fact that we talked all night. This cannot be happening. It is one thing to end up married to Hermione Granger, but it is totally a different issue if I actually like her._

After dressing he joined Hermione in the living room, where they both smiled nervously at the other before saying at the same time,

"Want to go down to breakfast?" They laughed (nervously) and both headed towards the portrait hole. Just before Draco pushed the painting open, Hermione reached for his hand and linked her fingers with his. He looked a little surprised but smiled all the same.

_Well well, maybe I'm not the only one with a crush here_. Draco grinned inwardly at the thought and grasped Hermione's hand tightly. They walked in silence to the great hall, where Draco walked Hermione to the Gryffindor table and kissed her cheek before smiling and heading over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Obviously not as good as you, you're smiling so much you look like you've got a coat hanger in your mouth."

"I'm just excited about Defence Against Dark Arts later on. The teacher hasn't arrived until today so no one knows who it is yet."

"Oh yeah I forgot. By the way, your hair isn't quite hiding that enormous hickey on your neck." Harry smirked as Hermione blushed and tried to cover it up.

"Revenge for yesterday. Mmmm sweet." Hermione just glared at Harry laughing and Ron looked as though he was about to be sick.

"Hermione, I would really rather that I knew absolutely NOTHING about your sex life." Hermione blushed and glared at Harry again.

"So wonder who the new professor is going to be?"

"Nice changing the subject Hermione, but yeah I do. We've got Defence with the Slytherin's this year, that should be interesting."

"That's odd, normally they like to keep the DADA classes smaller."

"Well a whole bunch of people had to drop last year because they didn't get their OWL, god Umbridge was awful, and then a whole lot more dropped because they were scared of Professor Hicks. I think they were worried about what could top the vampire we had last year."

"That's easy, Snape."

The three laughed as Draco came up and tapped Hermione on her shoulder.

"Ready to go and get your books?"

"Sure, we'll see you guys in DADA."

Hermione got up and they both walked out of the Great Hall together.

_Just do it. Just pick your arm up and put it around her. You're allowed anyway, you are her husband. It's not that difficult, you do it every other morning, just grab her waist._ Draco lifted his arm to wrap it around Hermione, when she tripped and fell onto the ground. Draco looked concerned as he picked her up off the floor and asked,

"Are you OK, what happened?"

"I just rolled my ankle. It happens all the time. It'll just hurt for a few more minutes and then the pain'll go away."

"You sure? Here let me help you." Draco wound his arm around her waist and got Hermione to lean on him. She winced as she put her foot down on the ground waited for a few seconds before saying,

"It's fine I can walk." She began to hobble forward, Draco still carrying a majority of her weight. They got to their room slowly and then Draco made Hermione sit on the couch while he gathered up her book bag and school stuff.

"Wait a second I'll just get mine from the study and I'll be ready to go."

"I could have got that myself you know."

"Sure you could have. Stay sitting though." Hermione rolled her eyes as his disbelief, but nevertheless stayed sitting on the couch. Draco came back out and handed Hermione her book bag.

"I would carry it, but then I couldn't have you leaning on me."

"I don't need to lean on anyone I can walk fine. I told you, this has happened before."

"Ok, well you can lean on me just to make me feel better."

"Whatever." But she couldn't help smiling to herself.

About halfway to DADA, Hermione turned to Draco and asked,

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I don't know. Would you rather I was mean?"

"Obviously not. I was just curious."

"Yeah, well if you figure it out, let me know." They continued down the halls, Hermione still limping, until they reached DADA. The opened the door and Hermione let out a shriek of delight.

"Tonks!"

"Who the hell is Tonks!" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Our teacher obviously," Hermione whispered back.

The classroom was empty except for the three of them.

"We're a little early, sorry."

"That's ok. What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, I'm actually fine but Draco here insisted on helping me. I could have walked by myself."

"Sure you could have."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Tonks, sorry Professor Tonks, this is Draco Malfoy, my husband." _Wow that does get a little easier to say after a while_.

"Your what? Hermione you're married?"

"Yeah. We got married over the summer." Hermione smiled inwardly at Tonks' face and elbowed Draco as he began to laugh. This was definitely the most humorous reaction their marriage had gotten. Her nose had begun to rapidly change shape, one minute a pig snout, the next it was small and pointy, then a huge hook nose like Snape's.

"In case you hadn't guessed, Tonks is a metamorphmagus. We'll sit down shall we professor?" Hermione pulled Draco to the back of the room as Tonks got her nose under control and the rest of the class began to pour in. Harry and Ron took the bench to one side of Hermione and Draco, and Blaise and Theodore sat on the other.

"Hey Tonks!" Harry and Ron both called.

"How do you all know this Tonks person?" Draco asked.

"Um just from, you know, well last summer, from around."

"Hermione that made no sense whatsoever."

"I know. Shhh don't tell anyone that I've lost the ability to form coherent sentences."

"Hmmm perfect opportunity for blackmail!"

"Ha ha." They both started laughing for real and laughed even harder as people turned to stare at them, both laughing at apparently nothing.

_This is weird. We are getting along so well. Draco is actually being nice and this time I know it's not the potion talking._(thinking).

A silvery something flashed past the door, Tonks jumped up and hurried out of the classroom. Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. They knew that the order communicated with patronuses, but the order bad been disbanded since they had defeated Voldemort. Tonks came back into the classroom and said,

"Hermione, and Mr er Malfoy, you need to see the headmaster at once". Now it was Draco and Hermione's turn to exchange nervous glances. I couldn't be head business or Dumbledore would have waited until lunch. They left their books and stood up. Hermione hobbled down the aisle until Draco came and supported her.

"We are going to Madame Pomfrey after this and no arguments," he whispered in her ear.

"Fine." They left the classroom as Hermione glanced over her shoulder and tried to placate Harry and Ron's worried looking faces by mouthing 'I'm fine' at them. They reached the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office and said in unison 'Natural Confectionery Jungle Jollies' and waited as the Gargoyle came to life and moved aside to admit a pathway to the stairs. Once they reached the door, they knocked and were admitted immediately.

"Good morning you two. I trust you are well. This morning while I was performing my daily check of the protective enchantments surrounding your apartment I discovered that someone, and I think it is safe to assume that it was your father Draco, got past my enchantments for one minute using a form of surveillance spell. The amount of energy and magic which would have gone into getting past me spell would have been immense. I can personally assure you that you apartment's whereabouts is still a secret and under no circumstances will Lucius be able to use any form of magic to gain access to your quarters or even to find out where they are. My main concern is that perhaps last night he saw something that would give him reason to suspect that you are not in fact in love."

Although both alarmed by the knowledge that Lucius had tried to attack, it was not entirely a surprise. It was after all the reason that they had gotten married.

"Do you know what time he saw into our apartment? Also would he have seen us, what if he had connected with a different room to where we were?"

"No this spell tracks the people you want to spy on and gives you a birds eye view. From what my detection spells tell me, it was from 8:58-8:59 last night. So basically nine o'clock. Do you remember what you were talking about? Would it be anything that Lucius shouldn't have heard?"

"No sir," Draco answered, as Hermione was too embarrassed to speak, "Hermione and I have been getting on very well and last night at nine we were both just reading together on the couch."

"Excellent. Then I have no need to worry that he overheard anything?"

"No Sir. If you don't mind, we need to go to the Hospital Wing. Hermione fell and hurt her ankle."

"By all means. Thank you for coming to see me." Draco smiled and helped the still silent Hermione out of her chair and down the stairs. As soon as the Gargoyle was closed behind them, Draco burst out laughing, so much that he actually fell on the floor. Seeing as he was pretty much holding the shell shocked Hermione up, she also fell on top of him. While Draco was rolling around with tears of laughed in his eyes, Hermione was sitting in a ball whispering "Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod" over and over to herself.

"Oh God Draco your father could have seen us having sex. Oh god what if he saw me naked?"

"Hermione this is HILARIOUS. My father saw us about to have sex. Can you image how he would be feeling right now? Actually if I know my father, I'd say hung-over. But this is one of the greatest things to ever happen to me. My father is disgusted and he saw us when we were practically in love, not that he could tell the difference between real love and ersatz. Anyway, off the floor with you, and off to the Hospital Wing with us." Hermione's face was still bright red when they reached the Hospital Wing, a good 10 minute walk, with Hermione's limp taken into account.

"Hi Madame Pomfrey. Hermione rolled her ankle and she says it happens all the time but she is still limping."

"I can still talk you know."

"Yes yes Ms. Granger, please sit here and put your foot up on this stool." Hermione quickly unlaced her shoe and put her foot up.

"Mmm minor bruising, just a light sprain I should think. That's easily fixed. _Deminlio_." The purple shadow on her foot disappeared and the dull ache faded.

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey. I'll just put my shoe on and we'll go back to class."

"Ok dear, I'll be in my office if you need me." Hermione quickly laced up her shoe, before looking over at Draco and saying,

"Thanks. For helping me I mean."

"Don't mention it. It wasn't exactly difficult. I'd say the hardest part was getting you to come here."

"Well I thought I'd just rolled my ankle. Do you know how stupid I'd look coming in here with a rolled ankle."

"The great Hermione Granger look stupid? Heaven forbid."

"Stop teasing me, we have to get back to class." Draco stood up and reached out a hand for Hermione. She smiled and pulled herself up, and suddenly she was face to face with Draco, about 2cm between them.

"Sorry," she said, but neither moved away. Instead Draco leant forward and brushed her lips with a kiss.

"That's ok. Lets go. Tonk will be waiting."

"Tonks."

"Whatever." Draco smirked and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they walked back to class.

**a/n: ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am keep writing this instead of studying for English extension. In case anyone is wondering, the password _Pirum_ is latin for pear. It doesn't really mean anything, I just like pears and couldn't think of anything. Please read and review and I will love you. (just thought I'd try a little rhyme out!)**


	7. I'll just have to get really drunk

**a/n: no more English exams ever! Also I got my solitaire time down to 64 seconds (exam procrastination) which is a personal best. I however need to beat my friend who is on 59 (damn him). Onto the story! I decided to name the chapters btw, I was bored, and it took up more procrastination time.**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry & co. I still don't (but I keep checking…)**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – I'll just have to get really drunk.**

It was a good thing that DADA had been a double that morning, seeing as Draco and Hermione had missed the whole first period already. When they arrived back at the classroom, everyone was watching eagerly as Harry and Tonks had a duel at the front of the class. Tonks' hair was orange, although that was perhaps not due to Harry's duelling prowess. Harry's hair however, was a brilliant magenta colour. Just as the Hermione and Draco walked into the classroom he said a spell which forced Tonks to cancan around the room uncontrollably. Upon spying Hermione and Draco she smiled and looked inquiringly at Hermione. She smiled and nodded, reassuring the teacher that everything was ok. A buzz sounded and Harry muttered the counter spell. Tonks stopped dancing and returned Harry's hair to its natural black. The rest of the class looked disappointed when they were ushered back to their seats but complied anyway. A silence fell upon the class just as Elnora, a Slytherin girl whispered (rather loudly) to her friend,

"Good job we FINALLY got a good teacher. If we had another vampire, murderous psycho or werewolf I would have dropped out altogether."

Tonks smiled kind of manically and looked down at the girl who realised that she'd been heard by the whole class.

"I'm assuming that the werewolf you're referring to would be Professor Lupin, my fiancé. I'm overlooking the fact that you actually complemented me and allowing your comment to bring me to the next part of today's lesson. Tolerance. I know this is a defence against the dark arts class and I know that you do study defence against werewolves which sort of classifies them as part of the whole 'dark arts club'. However with me as your professor, you will learn that not everything classified as 'dark' is in fact dark." She paused, looked at Elnora's face and continued, "Perhaps you think you spoke too soon. I'd say so judging from the disgusted look on your face. Too bad you couldn't FINALLY have a good teacher this year." She turned and walked to the front of the class amid sniggers from the rest of the class while Elnora sat fuming in her seat.

"Isn't she fantastic?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

"Yeah, I never liked that Elnora girl."

"Is that because she wouldn't go out with you?" Hermione asked laughingly.

"No. She's just a bitch."

"Sure. Now shh we have to listen."

"You started it."

"And I'm stopping it. Shh!" Draco grudgingly obliged, but poked Hermione's leg under the desk for good measure.

_Oh my god, am I actually flirting with Draco Malfoy? This is not good. _Hermione focused all her attention on Tonks for the rest of the class and tried unsuccessfully to put Draco out of her mind. Meanwhile Draco was thinking to himself _Why the hell am I being so nice to her. Sure once you get to know her she is nice and funny but who isn't. And sure she is quite beautiful to look at but show me any girl on a good day and I'll say that. Ok not Elnora. Anyway back to Hermione, where was I? Oh yes, sure she is smart and witty and sure now that I've actually spoken to her without insulting each other, I'll admit I was a little hasty to judge at first and she is actually quite fantastic overall, but it's just so weird. Me liking Hermione Granger._ Hence the lesson passed, with Hermione thinking about Draco in the back of her mind, but still noting down everything Tonks said, while Draco sat in a daze, unable to multitask, i.e. think about Hermione and listen to Tonks. When the period ended, it was time for break followed by a free period for both Hermione and Draco.

They were called to Dumbledore's office again, but this time for a much pleasanter reason.

"I need you two to put these notices up on all the boards. This weekend will be the first Hogsmeade weekend," the headmaster smiled and handed them the notices. They walked in silence to the Slytherin common room where they paused outside a rather sinister looking Gargoyle.

"Look, I know being head girl you're allowed to come in, but I think it might be better for everyone involved if you just wait out here."

"Totally agree. Don't take too long, or I'll be standing here like a loser in the corridor for ages." Draco smiled, said the password and was in and out of the common room within a minute.

"That was extremely quick."

"I heard someone coming down the stairs from the girl's dorms and I thought it might have been Pansy." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the genuine look of fear on Draco's face.

"We've been through this before," Hermione said through her laughter, "I could definitely take Pansy on. And don't forget, I have Harry and Ro-, well Harry and Ginny on my side as well. I don't think Ron would do much. Don't EVER tell anyone I said that."

The visits to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms went past uneventfully, but when they reached the Gryffindor common room, the Fat Lady had momentarily gone missing.

"See this is the advantage of having a Gargoyle as your guard, they don't suddenly feel the need to go visiting."

"Quiet. We'll just have to wait until she comes back or someone comes out." Hermione slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground and looked up at Draco. When, after a minute he was still hovering around, she snapped,

"Sit down for god's sake. You make me feel like I'm about 50cm tall and you also make me nervous hovering above me like that." Draco smirked and sat down next to her. Hermione surprised herself by yawning widely.

"Tired?"

"Hardly surprising seeing as we were up half the night." Hermione blushed as soon as she had said this and immediately wished she hadn't. Draco merely laughed softly and offered his shoulder for her to lean on. She put her head down and closed her eyes, savouring the sensation of being close to him, breathing in the smell which she had come to associate with Draco. There was definitely a hint of vanilla there, but there was an over-riding Draco smell which was definitely something to swoon over. Not that she would ever swoon of course, but it was definite swooning material.

Draco, on the other hand, was thinking hard about something in particular. He looked down at the notice in his hand and nudged Hermione.

"Hey Hermione."

"What?"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I mean I know we have to go together anyway but I thought I would ask. Although this is a little weird, asking my wife out on a date. Not that it has to be a date if you don't want. I just thought it might be nice. But we can just go as we are now, you know and with – with – your friends – I suppose. I just thought I would ask, you know."

"Draco stop rambling. It's not very appealing. Despite that, I would like to go to Hogsmeade with you. And I agree, it is a little weird that our first date will be after we've been married for a while but I'm ok with that." She put her head back down on his shoulder and smiled to herself as she heard Draco breathe a sigh of relief.

_Ok why THE HELL was that so difficult? Seriously, it is normally the easiest thing in the ENTIRE world to ask a girl out and then I almost stutter when I ask Hermione out. What is my fucking problem? Well, I don't actually need a genius to point it out. I am second in the grade you know. It's because Hermione was the first girl who I didn't know would say yes. Blah blah blah all that psycho babble bullshit, thank you to the voices inside my head._

_Oh my god. I have a date with Draco Malfoy. Not only that, I actually am looking forward to it. AND I'm nervous about it. This settles it. The world must have been turned upside down while we were sleeping last night. It's the only reason why anything like this would be happening. Ok, ok I don't need a genius to point it out. Well I am one anyway. First in the grade. Anyway back to my point. There is another possible explanation (courtesy of the voices inside my head). I really and truly honest to goodnessly have a full blown liking for Draco Malfoy. It's gone from hate, to husband, to hate, to fuck buddy, to crush and now I really like him. _

At that moment, the portrait creaked open and Harry and Ginny stumbled out, holding hands and giggling with their heads _extremely_ close together. Just as they began to kiss, Hermione and Draco stood up and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Ahem, even though I don't object to this relationship, I in actual fact support it, please look around before starting to make out in front of one of your best friends. It's a little creepy."

Harry turned and said, "Oh sure, breakfast yesterday morning anyone?"

"Oh look at the time, Draco we need to hang these signs up. See you Harry, Ginny." Blushing, Hermione pulled a laughing Draco through the portrait hole with her and briskly hung up the sign on the common room notice board. She looked out the window and saw Ron sitting by himself down by the lake.

"Come on Draco, we're going to the lake. Are you still laughing?" She demanded upon seeing his face. "That was not funny. Do you see what happens? Harry gets blackmailing Hermione material! Argh, just come on. We're going to visit Ron." Draco stopped laughing immediately.

"What, why do I have to come?"

"Because."

"You realise that's not actually a reason. Is this another part of your disorder. Now not only you have trouble saying coherent sentences but you can't even say real sentences at all."

"Shut up and let's go." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the portrait hole. He allowed himself to be dragged around the corridors and down to the lake where Ron was sitting.

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"Hey Hermione. Draco."

"Ron."

"Seriously you guys, it's not like if you show friendship towards each other that it's a sign of weakness. In actual fact it would be very cool. But that's not why we are here Ron. We are here to help you with your little problem."

"We are, what problem?"

"Yes Hermione which of my problems are you talking about?"

"You know, the one about you being completely in love with Luna but being too scared to do anything about it."

"Oh, that one. Keep your voice down Hermione."

"Are you serious? Loony?"

"Quiet Draco. Her name is Luna for a start. Anyway Ron, I've come up with a solution of sorts. Draco and I are going to have a dinner party and both you and Luna will be invited."

"We're going to have a what?"

"Dinner party. I think Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna and us two seems like the perfect amount. We'll have to put a table in the living room but I think the six of us will just about fit."

"Don't you think that will be a little obvious. Two couples and then two extras forced together by being the only not coupled up people there. She'll know what's going on for sure and then she'll think I am a total desperate loser who has to get his friends to set up dates for him." Draco looked as though her were about to say something, but Hermione gave him a _don't you dare_ look.

"Look Ron, she won't think it's weird. Especially since we've been good friends for like two and a half years. DA, Department of Mysteries, any of this ringing a bell. I think you're being a little paranoid. I'll just say we wanted to show you guys our apartment. I'm sure Dumbledore won't have a problem with it."

"Ok just tell me when to turn up."

"We'll let you know."

Hermione and Draco walked back up to the castle and headed straight for Dumbledore's office. They said the password and soon were knocking on the headmaster's door.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms. Granger. To what do I owe this pleasure? Nothing bad has happened I hope? There has been no contact from your father?"

"Oh no, nothing like that Sir. Draco and I were wondering if on Saturday night for dinner we could have a few people come and eat in our apartment. We could organise all the furniture and things. I'd ask Dobby to organise the food."

"I don't see any problem in that. Just make sure that no-one knows your password. Ask Daine to alert you when your guests arrive. I wouldn't like for anyone to know how to get into your apartment in case Lucius found out and used them."

"No problem. Thank you sir. Let's go Draco." She motioned to him, who had until now stood silent with a vacant expression on his face.

"What's up with you?" Hermione asked as they went down the stairs again.

"Nothing. Arrangements bore me and you had everything under control."

"Ok, note to self, never rely on Draco to organise anything."

"We've got about fifteen minutes left," Draco said, ignoring her, "until I have to go to transfiguration and you've got charms right?"

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

"I need to collect some stuff from the apartment."

"Ok let's go."

Once they were in the apartment Hermione flopped down on the couch, spreading out and closing her eyes.

"Move over, I'm tired." Draco had collected his books and was now standing over Hermione on the couch.

"Nuh-uh. You can sit in the arm chair."

"Not as comfortable. Move over." Hermione ignored him and continued thinking about the dinner party, when Draco picked her legs up, sat on the couch and let her legs fall back onto his lap.

"HEY! You took my space."

"_Your _space? It's _our_ space honey and I'm still letting you spread out on the couch, you'll just have to deal."

Hermione growled at him but gave up complaining.

"Oh, I just had a thought. We need to invite Neville as well. We'll be able to fit seven, no problem."

"Longbottom? Ok fine, but only if we get to invite Blaise as well. I'll need some support to get me through the night."

"You have me, your loving supporting wife."

"Sure. Do I get Blaise?"

"Eight won't fit and he'll be out of place with all the Gryffindors."

"I have to agree, that putting Blaise and you friends in the same room would probably result in the room's destruction. But your eight won't fit argument is crap."

"I know I know. If you can fit seven you can fit eight. But seriously, Blaise and my friends just won't mix."

"I know I know. I guess I'll just have to get really drunk."

"Then you'll be drinking a hell of a lot because the strongest thing we are having at our dinner party is butterbeer."

"Come on! Butterbeer?"

"I don't want anyone, least of all you, getting drunk." Draco grumbled under his breath, something about a domineering wife and a scold's bridle but let the issue drop.

"We need to get going or we'll be late for class. McGonagall _always_ takes points from Slytherin when we're late."

"Hello? Snape? Potions? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Perhaps. Come on, get your stuff." Hermione scooped up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. She look over at where Draco was stretching and saw a gap of skin where his shirt lifted up. _Mmm Drac- ok bad thoughts. There will be no need for that in charms_. She blushed and looked away, as Draco glanced over and caught her eye.

"Well I am going to charms which is in the opposite direction to transfiguration so I'll see you at lunch ok?" Hermione scrambled out of the portrait and began walking down the hall, before she realised that she was walking towards the transfiguration class room. She turned around and saw Draco smirking at her from next to Daine's portrait.

"I'm actually just going this way." She strode past him, her cheeks burning and heard him trying not to laugh behind her.

_Shit that was not a smooth move Hermione. And now you're addressing yourself within your own head. Great. It's official, I've gone insane._

Draco was sauntering along to transfiguration, having conveniently forgotten his fear of being late. _She is just so cute!_ And variations on the same theme were running through his mind. He wandered into transfiguration, his mind still focusing on how sweet Hermione while she was blushing when Professor McGonagall interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr Malfoy, I trust you have a reason for being late. Also I hope you have a reason as to why you are still standing in front of the door." Draco just stood with a stunned look on his face, as though he had just realised that there were other people in the room.

"Well? No reason? Quickly, to your seat then, 5 points from Slytherin." Draco hurried down the aisle to his seat next to Blaise, treating all those people snickering to an extra menacing glare.

"Where were you?" Blaise whispered behind his book.

"Just around you know."

"Oh sure. Around."

Meanwhile, Hermione had made it to charms on time due to the fact that she was practically running down the halls away from Draco. She arrived just as Professor Flitwick was ushering the students into the class room. She pulled Harry and Ron towards desks at the back of the room where they could safely whisper, due to the fact that Flitwick could only really see the front row of desks. "

Hey guys, this Saturday night after Hogsmeade Draco and I are having a dinner party. It's us, you two, Ginny, Luna and Neville. I thought it would be fun to show you guys the apartment, and you know, get Ron and Luna to admit their everlasting love for one another." She and Harry grinned at each other while Ron turned a delicate shade of pink and asked quickly.

"Just one thing, where is your apartment?"

"You know that painting of the girl embroidering on the fourth floor? Anyway that's where our apartment is. Her name is Daine and you just have to ask her and she'll let us know that you're there. Try and all come together. It'll be easier that way. Oh and wear something nice. It will be fun to have something to look nice for."

"Yeah, something or someone…" Harry smirked and gave a cough which sounded remarkably like 'Luna'. Ron blushed even harder and turned to the front of the room, where Neville had somehow managed to turn his desk into a waterfall, despite the fact that they were in charms, not transfiguration, and that the spell he had been aiming to do (_socium_ which makes mice whistle) sounded nothing like the spell that would turn his desk into a waterfall (_aquaverto_). Then Ron had no worry what so ever that anyone would see his bright read face as Professor Flitwick provided even more of a distraction as he was swept out into the corridor along with a torrent of water.

Contrary to Hermione's fears that she would further embarrass herself in front of Draco, the rest of the day (lunch, then double potions) passed without incident (embarrassing or otherwise). That night after dinner Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room where she was meeting Ginny for some long awaited girls time, and Draco went out flying on his broom, alone on the quidditch pitch. They both arrived back at the apartment at around 10:00. Hermione was already reading on the couch when Draco arrived, his broom over his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey. Watcha reading?"

"_The Girl in Times Square_. Muggle author, you probably wouldn't have heard of it."

"Ok I haven't . But that doesn't mean I don't read muggle books. Just not girl's muggle books. In actual fact, one of my favourite authors is a muggle."

"And who might that be?"

"Douglas Adams of course."

"Really? I'd have never pegged you for a Hitchhiker's Guide fan."

"Love it. I'll have to read your book sometime. See if it's any good and if you have any actual taste in literature."

"Ok I just finished a chapter and I'm going to bed. I am so tired."

"I'm going to have a shower then I'll see you there."

"-kay".

When Draco had showered and changed, he went into the bedroom to discover Hermione already half asleep. He dimmed the lights with his wand and climbed into the bed quietly so as not to disturb her.

"Night Hermione." He whispered.

"mmhmm" Hermione half moaned back into her pillow.

"Stage three of the disorder. The victim loses the ability to form coherent words." Draco smirked into the darkness, fell back onto his pillows, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**a/n: In case you didn't know a scold's bridle is something they used to put on talkative wives in medieval times. I know this chapter was a little soppy but I liked it. They are so cute. Anyway I have about 40 people on my alert list for this story, yet I still average at like 6 reviews a chapter. If everyone (at least) on my alert list could review that would be awesome! Everyone else, review as well! **


	8. I'm picking you up

**a/n: I am SO sorry. I finished my exams so I officially have no more school ever. However then I spent 4 days drunk before going away with friends for 5 days and I was planning to update before I went away but I had parties and shit so I didn't get it done which is why I haven't updated in ages. ALSO: **

**THANK YOU ladyjaye I did not know! Anonymous reviews are now enabled. I don't know if this changes much, but if you weren't reviewing because you couldn't b/c I wasn't allowing you, PLEASE review now. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I came home from my Physics exam (arguably the hardest) and had about 12 reviews waiting for me. Sure one was in Spanish and I wasn't entirely sure what it said but I recognised the word bueno which means good right? It's great to have people liking my story. **

**Lastly (sorry this is such a long note) I am about to go on schoolies (party week when you go away) so I wont update for at least a week after this, but then I'll have heaps of time to write (4 months holidays approximately).**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry & Co.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT – I'm picking you up.**

The next morning Hermione and Draco woke up to find that once again they were entwined together. Instead of being angry, Hermione blushed when she realised that her legs were completely tangled with Draco's legs and that he was cupping her cheek as though about to kiss her. She noticed Draco stirring and quickly closed her eyes again. It would be incredibly embarrassing if he woke up to find she was awake and hadn't made any effort to detangle herself from him.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and stared sleepily at the (seemingly) still sleeping Hermione. He carefully withdrew his hand from her face tried to slip his legs out from where they were tangled with Hermione's. The only problem was, she was sleeping on his arm…_Looks like I'll be staying here until she wakes up._ Hermione realised what had happened and decided it was time to get up. She opened her eyes and gave a little groan, all the while thinking _I could so be an actress_. She smiled groggily at Draco before she gave a fake 'Oh' of realisation and sat up so Draco could reclaim his arm.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

"D'you mind if I have first shower this morning?"

"No. That's fine." Hermione smiled at Draco and grabbed her clothes before heading to the bathroom. She loved this time of the morning, waking up fully in the shower, being alone and having time to think without anyone intruding. The thing was, for the past few days her thoughts had been centred on Draco, and occasionally (like now) her hair. _It's times like these I really want to shave my head. Having to wash your hair every single day is incredibly annoying. Thank god I found those spells for drying and all that crap last year._ Pretty mundane stuff.

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting in the living room flipping through Hermione's book. Strangely his thoughts were also centred on his hair. _I wonder if my hair is getting too long and needs a trim. _ Again, pretty mundane stuff.

After Draco showered and had decided that his hair was fine the length it was, the two walked down to breakfast together. Despite the fact that the halls were basically deserted, since almost everyone was already at breakfast, it seemed perfectly natural for Draco to have his arm around Hermione's waist. When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione blushed a little before asking,

"Do you want to have breakfast with us this morning?"

_Yes I would! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"Sure."

_Nice work Draco, cool and collected._ Draco smiled inwardly at his successful attempt at appearing aloof and steered Hermione over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted as she and Draco sat across from Harry and Ron. Two grunts were all she received in return.

"Uh hello?" She and Draco exchanged quizzical looks until Ron spoke up.

"Up till four this morning doing charms stuff for Flitwick." As Hermione looked on disapprovingly, Harry's head drooped further and further towards the table before it hit his plate with a bang and he woke with a start."

"I'm awake!"

"Harry, it's breakfast time and you have jam in your hair." Hermione laughed and handed him a napkin. Harry just stared at the napkin as though he wasn't entirely sure of what to do with it before Hermione laughed again, grabbed the napkin and wiped his fringe off herself. She looked over at Draco and rolled her eyes and he laughed with her. Harry and Ron continued to sit and look dopey until it was time for class and the four headed to the dungeons together for potions. The rest of the day sped past and before long Hermione and Draco were heading back to their apartment together. Draco had almost abolished his hesitancy at putting his arm around Hermione's waist (one thing to put your arm around any old girl, totally another when it was Hermione), and now they were walking along, light-heartedly bickering about potatoes, Draco's arm wrapped around Hermione.

"There is no such thing as a potato vine Draco, this conversation is ridiculous since you have no idea what you are talking about. Moving on to matters where we both can be active participants in the conversation, what time do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Whenever. Morning I guess so we can have lunch in the village."

"I was kind of hoping for something a little more specific but I guess we'll play it by ear."

When they went to bed that night, each kept to the opposite side of the mattress, despite the fact that every morning they had woken up spooning each other.

The next morning, they woke up spooning each other.

…………………………….

Hermione was standing in the middle of the bedroom staring at the outfit laid out on their bed. Jeans were ok – it was hard to go wrong with jeans. White shoes were ok. Pale green top – passable if there was nothing else. Was there something else? Daine's voice echoed through the apartment.

"You have a visitor."

"Draco could you get it? Draco? Alright I'm coming!" Hermione quickly threw on her outfit and ran to open the door. Draco was standing on the other side smiling at her.

"Draco what are you doing? I thought you were in the bathroom."

"I'm picking you up for our first official date. Are you ready?"

"I suppose. I'll just get my purse." Hermione ran inside and collected her wallet, makeup, general crap that you find in a handbag. _Oh my god he is so sweet_, Hermione smiled to herself as she shoved it all in her handbag. She went back outside into the hallway where Draco was leaning against the wall looking a little nervous, but smiling all the same. Hermione pushed the portrait closed and blushed as Draco took her hand.

_What the hell is going on here? I need to stop blushing. I hang out with Draco all the time. AND we have to hold hands or something like that. Stop blushing now Hermione!_

They walked through the entrance hall together, still after a week of being seen together, watched eagerly by curious parties. They boarded the coaches to Hogsmeade together and were joined by some random fifth year Ravenclaws. The sat, holding hands, in silence all the way down to the village, while the Ravenclaw girls whispered and giggled behind them.

**a/n: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am perfectly aware that it is crappy and short but I am going away again tomorrow and I have been recuperating from my first holiday before schoolies (week of beach parties and getting smashed) and have been sleeping heaps. Anyway I am aware that this chapter is crap and short but bare with me, in approximately a week (prob. A little longer) you will have a new good chapter.**

**Just a quick note, I keep mentioning Paullina Simons in my story and I meant to write about this in a chapter when she was actually mentioned but I forgot. Anyway she is one of my favourite authors (probably top 5) and I am SO excited because her new book _The Summer Garden_ is out and it's the last of the Tatiana and Alexander books! SO FANTASTIC. For anyone who has read the Bronze Horseman and the Bridge to Holy Cross then READ THIS! (that was a little free advertising for summer garden as well as my excited ranting – I have been reading these books for 6 years!)**

**Really long authors note….**


	9. What the fuck is he doing here?

**a/n: hey all, I'm back. Schoolies was interesting…had random guy stalking me all week, slept in a double bed with three other people (and woke up on the floor) and had a spray on fake tan fight with another girl (now I have streaky arms…). I'm sorry it's so late, I've been sick. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry & Co. I have new shoes though. Not quite the same thing is it?**

**CHAPTER 9 – What the fuck is he doing here?**

"Ok seriously, I have had enough. We are sitting right here and it's not like we can't hear you whispering about us. You two really need to get a life if all you have to talk about is the two of us when we don't even know your names, and the only reason you know ours is because we've done something with our lives already instead of just settling into the mediocrity of being gossiping nobodies."

Hermione turned and faced the front of the carriage again while Draco smirked at the two Ravenclaw girls behind them before leaning over and kissing Hermione's cheek. The two girls sat in a sulky silence the rest of the way to Hogsmeade. As soon as the carriage stopped they hurried out, encouraged by Hermione's glare. One of the girls stumbled on the stairs down in her hast to escape the wrath of Hermione, not realising that the glare was the face Hermione made when she was trying to hold in laughter. As soon as they had picked themselves up and run off, both Hermione and Draco burst into laughter.

"That was amazing! Did you see the looks on their faces. One looked as though she were about to cry and the other looked as though she would curse you if she weren't scared shitless of you."

"Well it gets a little irritating being talked about constantly. Did you hear them? _Apparently he can go for hours. She said so herself._ I guess your stamina comment has gotten around."

Draco just grinned in reply and started laughing again, before leaning over and lightly kissing Hermione on the mouth.

"What was that for?"

"Well it was really for yelling at those girls and making me laugh but do I really need a reason to kiss my darling wife?"

"I would say yes, since I'm a fake wife AND this is only our first date. At least wait until you drop me off at my door."

"I hate to point it out, but we've done more that kiss before and it's my door too." Hermione blushed and looked down. Until now she had been able to avoid any conversation about 'that night'. She glanced at Draco's face and saw that he was smiling at her again. He took advantage of the fact that Hermione was actually looking at him and kissed her again. This time he didn't just stop at a light peck. Instead he slid his tongue into her mouth and was rewarded by Hermione moaning slightly before returning the kiss. After standing and kissing half-in, half-out of the carriage, for about five minutes, Hermione suddenly pulled away and smiled at Draco.

"Ok we really need to go now. We will have to turn around and go home soon and all we'll have done is hook up in the carriage."

"Fine with me…ok ok…I have a surprise for you anyway."

He ignored Hermione's questions and led her to the field over near the Shrieking Shack. He stood with her under a tree and covered her eyes with his hand. Using his wand, he conjured up a picnic rug and basket, then uncovered her eyes and smiled nervously.

"Not too lame and cheesy right?"

Secretly Hermione was delighted, but she just said,

"Not too lame and cheesy…but it was a close call." She laughed and sat down on the rug. She leaned back on her elbows and shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Again with the hovering. Sit down and stop towering over me." Draco complied and sat across the blanket from her. He reached over to the basket and pulled out cold chicken, salad, drinks, general picnic food.

"I was going to do something really impressive involving champagne, strawberries and whipped cream, but I decided that you probably weren't an 'eat whipped cream off my stomach in the middle of Hogsmeade' kind of girl. I hope I was right, otherwise we could be having a much better time then this…" Draco smiled at the look of outrage on Hermione's face, but also didn't fail to catch sight of the expression of interest which flittered across her face momentarily.

"I'm going to ignore you said that and eat some salad." Hermione tried to look stern as she said this, but was grateful that Draco was busying himself getting drinks and was hence looking the other way.

The rest of the picnic passed relatively peacefully and by 1:00 Hermione was happily stretched out on the rug while Draco used his wand to clear away everything, refusing her offers to help. Soon everything was gone except the rug. Draco lay next to Hermione and put his arm around her, pulling her close towards him.

"You know…we could spend the rest of the day here," Draco began to kiss Hermione's cheek, working slowly towards her mouth, "I certainly have no objections."

"Hmmm…No. We have to go. Come on I need to…" Hermione was cut off when Draco finally reached her mouth. She submitted under 'protest' (a weak push to Draco's shoulders before putting her arms around his neck) to being kissed for about a minute before she pulled away and stood up. Draco tugged on her jeans, trying to make her lie down again when Hermione took out her wand and jabbed it at the picnic rug, causing it to disappear. Draco found himself lying on grass and rocks which until that moment had been covered and cushioned by the magical rug.

"Ow. Fine fine let's go. You can be really irritating you know."

"It's part of my charm. Now get up Malfoy."

"I'm hurt! What did I do to warrant a Malfoy?"

"Yes, I'm curious as well," a familiar voice came from behind the tree. "What did my darling boy do to warrant a Malfoy? Surely you would address your daaaaarling husband by his first name?"

_Shit shit shit shit shit_. Hermione looked over at Draco and could see the same thing was going through his head.

"What are you doing here? Draco asked, fear evident on his face.

Pansy Parkinson came out from behind the tree.

"Just checking to see what you two love birds were up to," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "I'll see you around." She smiled again and skipped off towards the village. Hermione and Draco exchanged looks of confusion.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue but it makes a nice change from being threatened and attacked with forks."

"You and that fork incident…it was probably an accident anyway."

Draco looked at her in disbelief. "An accident! An accident! I still have bruising! She punctured the skin for fuck's sake! It looks like I have been bitten by some weird four fanged snake!"

"Ok ok calm down. You can have your injury, we can say a seventeen year old girl made an attempt on your life with a fork."

"Fine, don't be sympathetic. I don't care." Draco sniffed loudly and turned away from Hermione.

"Oh grow up. I'll buy you a lollypop if you stop sulking." At the word lollypop, Draco's ears pricked up and the expression on his face turned from a 'wounded puppy' look to that of an excited little boy.

"A red one."

"Ok a red one. To Honeydukes we go." They walked slowly to the main street together and Hermione waved at Harry and Ginny who were sitting on a bench together.

"Are they together again then?" Draco asked.

"Yup. Well actually, they were never really apart. They told everyone, including Ron and me that they had broken up to protect Ginny from Voldemort. Ginny explained it all to me yesterday."

"They must have been pretty good at hiding it then. It would have been hard to get around you. Ron, not so much. He was never the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"Hey! That is one of my best friends you are talking about."

"Hey yourself! I thought your husband was supposed to be your best friend." Hermione avoided answering and instead occupied herself with the complex business of opening the sweet shop door. Once inside she picked out two bars of dark chocolate for herself, some chocolate mints for the dinner party and a red lollypop for Draco. He grinned and began eating it while Hermione paid for everything. As they walked out of the shop together, Draco offered Hermione a 'go' of his lollypop.

"No thanks it's quite alright."

"Come on its soooo good. Just try a bit." With that he pressed the lollypop into Hermione's lips which remained firmly closed.

"Look you're getting red goop all over my nose.." Draco took the chance while Hermione was talking and stuck the lollypop into her mouth.

"Good huh?" Draco ignored the angry look on Hermione's face and left the lolly in her mouth. Hermione pulled it out from where it was stuck to her teeth and gave Draco a withering look.

"I'll have you know that lollypops are just tooth decay on a stick, hence why I don't eat them." With that she shoved the lolly back into Draco's hand and stood glaring pointedly at him then at the garbage bin.

"What? You bought it for me and now you want me to throw it away?"

"You had a little, that's all you need really."

"No way. It's a complete waste of good lollypop. Just deal with it." Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged in defeat.

"Ok ok is there anything else you need to do here?"

"No. The carriages don't leave for another hour. Want to go and hang out near the shrieking shack again? The Three Broomsticks is way too crowded." Hermione nodded in reply and they began walking back up the street. When they reached the picnic spot again Hermione insisted on conjuring up another picnic rug.

"Can't we just sit on the grass?"

"No way. Not in a million years. It's itchy and there are ants."

"Are you seriously worried about a few ants? The great Hermione Granger who helped to defeat Voldemort is worried about ants." Draco smirked and jabbed his wand towards the ground, where a huge blanket appeared.

"Thank you. Though I could have done without the teasing." Hermione turned her back to Draco and sat facing the tree. Draco looked alarmed, evidently he hadn't realised that Hermione wasn't really angry. He was about to tap her on the shoulder when he caught sight of someone sneaking up to the couple under the tree.

"What the fuck is he doing here? Quick Hermione get up now."

"Why? Who is it?" Hermione asked, scrambling to her feet.

"Father". With that one word, Hermione's eyes went wide. She immediately vanished the rug and the two were about to apparate to the carriages when a voice shouted the anti-apparition jinx.

"Oh fuck." Draco glanced around the tree where his father had abandoned all stealth and was storming towards the two of them.

"We could just hex him and run." Hermione took aim with her wand and prepared to perform the full body bind when both hers and Draco's wands flew out of their hands and were caught by Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh _fuck_," Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"Hello son. This must be my new daughter-in-law. I was ever so hurt that I wasn't invited to the wedding you know. To meet my daughter-in-law so long after the wedding took place is a real tragedy."

"What do you want father? You know you can't do anything." Draco shouted at him. In a whisper he added to Hermione, "I want to know three things. One, how did he know that this was a Hogsmeade weekend? Two, how did he know where we were? And Three, how did he get this far without being caught?"

"I can answer all those very easily. Oh don't look so surprised, eavesdropping charms aren't at all difficult. Your third question was the easiest. I just apparated directly to where you are. There was no one to catch me between you and behind that tree over there. The first to queries you had have exactly the same answer. The delightful Miss Pansy Parkinson."

"Jesus Christ I think she's taken this being in love with Draco thing a little too far."

"Actually I sought her out. After you two got married I did spend about a week either drunk or insanely hung over but I soon realised that it probably wasn't the most dignified way to go about things."

"Why exactly are you telling us this, and what the hell have you done to our feet?" Hermione shouted.

"I used a handy little charm I know which 'glues' them to the floor. And I am telling you this because I want to. I'll be frank. I want to kill you both. You know it, I know it, and doesn't everyone feel better now that it's out in the open. Anyway I needed find out if you two were actually in love or just pretending to be. I enlisted the help of Miss Parkinson who was actually quite useless but she was able to tell me about half an hour ago that you two were here and that you, my dear boy, had been addressed as Malfoy. It was a pretty weak thing to hang my hopes on but I thought I would come, see if I couldn't torture the truth out of you. After all, I can't risk my life by trying to kill you. _Cru_…"

"_Stupefy!"_ Two voices shouted at once. Twin beams of red light hit Lucius in the chest and he flew into the air, hit his head on a tree branch and was knocked unconscious.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry shouted as he and Ginny ran towards them.

"Yeah I'm fine. Draco's fine as well."

"Thank god. We were coming to find you guys and the next thing we heard Lucius Malfoy trying to use the Cruciatus curse on you. What the hell is going on?"

"Lucius didn't take too kindly to our wedding. I'm not exactly the ideal bride for Draco am I? I'm a muggle born who helped kill Voldemort."

"Tie him up and we'll go get Kingsly Shacklebolt. I saw him in the Three Brooksticks."

Thin ropes shot out of Harry's wand and wound around Lucius' ankles and wrists. Hermione bent down and retrieved both hers and Draco's wands. She threw Draco's wand to him as Harry called out,

"Got his wand?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. The four went quickly to the Three Broomsticks where Kinggsley Shacklebolt was sitting with a group of ministry workers.

"Hi Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and uh, you're Malfoy's boy aren't you."

"Yes I'm Draco Malfoy. Could you come with us please? We've caught my father and he's tied up under a tree near the Shrieking Shack."

"You four have caught Lucius Malfoy? You're not serious!" The teenagers nodded in unison and Shacklebolt rose from the table with a start. He began to walk towards the exit of the pub, asking questions as he went.

"You're sure its Lucius Malfoy?"

"I think I would know my own father."

"Of course. Now, what in God's name would entice Lucius Malfoy to come to Hogsmeade? And on a Hogwarts weekend too."

"Might as well tell him. He was attacking Draco and me. He is not really ecstatic about our wedding," Hermione answered.

"Your wedding. Right." Shacklebolt looked as though he was having a hard time comprehending that fact.

"He's just up ahead," Ginny put in, trying to skip over the awkwardness. However when they reached the tree where they had left Lucius, there was nothing there save for a patch of scuffed up dirt.

"How the hell did he get out of those ropes when Hermione has his wand?" Harry asked.

"Hermione has what now? I don't have his wand!" Hermione looked shocked.

"You said you did."

"No I said I had Draco's wand."

"Fucking hell. We left him here with his wand?" Draco asked.

"Ok ok," Shacklebolt interrupted, "he's obviously gone. The best thing to do now would be to tell Dumbledore about this."

"The carriages to the school leave in five minutes anyway." Ginny took Harry's hand and they walked off towards the carriages, followed closely by Hermione and Draco. Shacklebolt stayed behind to inspect the site.

The four climbed into a carriage together and turned the seats so that they were facing each other.

"I just don't understand. Lucius was that angry about the wedding that he risked coming here to attack you?" Harry looked puzzled.

_Oh crap. These questions can only get harder to answer._ Hermione glanced at Draco before replying,

"Yeah I guess. I am a muggle born after all. Hey where's Ron?"

_Nice subject change Hermione,_ Draco thought, giving her a quick smile.

"He's off somewhere with Neville. He needed help with something or other. It was all a bit secretive, I thought."

"Ok oh. Right." Hermione looked nervously over at Draco, and he returned her glance. Subject change successful, possible uncomfortable conversation averted.

"So Hermione, what time should we come tonight?"

"What do you think Draco, seven? Tell the others would you Harry."

They four made small talk all the way back to the school where they split up. Harry and Ginny went off…alone…some where… And Draco and Hermione headed straight for Dumbledore's office. They arrived at the Gargoyle, but before they could say the password Dumbledore walked out and almost bumped into them.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need to talk to you Sir. It's about Draco's father."

"Of course, please go on up. I am required in the Great Hall momentarily however I will rejoin you in a few minutes."

"Thank you Sir." Hermione and Draco made their way up the staircase and entered Dumbledore's office at the top.

Hermione sat on one of the armchairs while Draco paced incessantly.

"Draco would you stop pacing. It's really annoying. Just sit down."

"I'm just thinking ok. What if Potter and Weasley hadn't turned up? The whole situation could have been a total disaster."

"Ok Harry and Ginny, who, by the way, you have to address by their first names tonight, might not have turned up. We could be insane right now from the Cruciatus curse and your father could be happy that even if he couldn't kill me, he could permanently incapacitate me and give me a life-long stay in St Mungos. But that didn't happen. We'll have to be more careful in the future, but that doesn't mean we should worry about the 'what ifs' of the situation."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Ms. Granger. Am I to take it that you two had an encounter with Lucius?"

"Father came to Hogsmeade today. He disarmed us, and stuck us to the ground with some random spell so we couldn't move our feet. He was about to torture us with the Cruciatus curse to discover whether or not we were actually in love, when Pott-, I mean when Harry and Ginny turned up. They stunned him and we tied him up. But then there was confusion about his wand and he ended up escaping before we came back with , um, Shacklebolt I think his name was." Draco looked at Hermione for confirmation.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was in the Three Broomsticks. That's about it. You should talk to Shacklebolt, he was inspecting the place that Lucius escaped from after we left. Oh one more thing. Lucius has been corresponding with Pansy Parkinson. She told him that it was a Hogsmeade weekend and where we were in Hogsmeade."

"Thank you Ms. Granger. I will deal with Miss Parkinson and although I don't think there could be any extra security put on your apartments here, I will ensure that the security on the school is in top condition. We will have to rethink the Hogsmeade visits. You two will probably need extra protective spells if you decide to go again.

"Thank you sir. We need to go now and prepare for the, uh, guests Hermione invited over," Draco said, seeing that Hermione made no move to say anything.

After they left the office, Draco turned to Hermione and asked,

"What's wrong? You haven't spoken in about two minutes."

"I'm just thinking. You know. All these extra enchantments and spells. Is this what the rest of my, or our, life is going to be like? I mean, unless we catch your father, we'll have to stay married forever. We'll have to get a special house to protect us. We'll need protective spells on everything. Oh my god, wherever I work will have to be protected as well and…"

"Calm down." Draco interrupted, seeing as Hermione was getting herself into a frenzy. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing nonsense about dealing with the future as it came and how he was sure they would catch his father. Hermione put her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks. I was getting kind of worked up."

"No problem." Draco kissed her cheek (he couldn't reach her mouth at that angle) and the two returned to their apartment to prepare for the dinner party.

**a/n: hey all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I'm sorry for the lateness but I'm sick and hence I feel like crap. Fun huh! One thing, someone mentioned in a review that I should be calling Hermione Mrs Malfoy, however she actually said to Snape that she wasn't changing her name and wanted to be addressed at Ms. Granger. Please review!**


	10. The Terrace Duet

**a/n: hey all sorry this chapter is slow to be up also but just to give you an indication of how I am right now, today I started off my day by throwing up in the shower. Fun huh? (was that an over share?) AND today it was like 39 degrees (Celsius) so I was dying from the heat. Anyway this chapter is where the 'Terrace Duet' comes into play. HOWEVER I have changed my story a little since it started so it won't make as much sense as the original idea would have. Let's see how it goes. On a brighter note, I got my marks for my exams today and was pleasantly surprised so yay for me!**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry Potter & Co. The guys from ABBA own 'The Terrace Duet'.**

**Bold font is the male part of the song lyrics, _italic bold is the female part _**and_italics is thoughts as usual._

**CHAPTER 10 – The Terrace Duet**

Hermione and Draco made their way back to their apartment where they began to set things up for the dinner party. Obviously, being a witch and a wizard, this wasn't very difficult. They moved the living room couches to one corner and conjured up a table with seven chairs. Another couple of wand flicks meant that the table was set beautifully. Next, Hermione called for Dobby who appeared and she gave him instructions for dinner, involving soup, roast turkey and pavlova for dessert. Dobby bowed low and disappeared, with promises to make 'the most delicious food ever'.

Hermione hurried into the bedroom and took out the dress she had planned on wearing. It was a simple black dress with a square neck and a strap around the neck. It flared at the waist and came to just above the knee and was set off perfectly with a pair of black satin pumps. She used the same spell she had used on her wedding day to straighten her hair and then pinned it into a chignon at the nape of her neck. Once she was dressed she hurried to the bathroom, knocking on the study door where Draco was reading to let him know she was finished in the bedroom. When she reached the bathroom, Hermione took down her makeup case and began working on her eyes. Most girls preferred to practice makeup charms until they were perfect, but there was something calming about the ritual of putting on makeup. She made her eyes dark and smoky, brushed some pink _Dandelion_ powder over her cheeks and applied bright red lipstick. Not everyone could pull off red lipstick, and not everyone was bold enough to try. Hermione however, was vivacious enough both to wear it and to pull it off. The one charm she did use in her makeup was a version of a sticking charm which meant until the counter spell was uttered, her makeup wouldn't be going anywhere.

Hermione gave herself a once over in the bathroom mirror, and, satisfied with what she saw, went out into the living room. Draco was already there, dressed in black pants and a black shirt, his hair falling into his eyes. He looked up at Hermione and she could see the flicker of admiration which passed across his face. To stop herself from staring at Draco (looking extremely good), Hermione went over to the table and began fussing with the place settings.

"Hermione, the table is fine. If you fiddle with it anymore it will just get messed up."

"I'm just so nervous. I mean obviously about the dinner party, but I'm hardly Hermione the housewife whose ambition is to throw the perfect dinner party. I mean the house elves are doing the cooking. I'm just worried about…uh…Ron and Luna. He could easily say something which could mess up the whole plan."

"Calm down. Weasley will be fine. It's not like he has to impress the minister of magic. It's just Looney."

"Firstly it's Luna and secondly I am perfectly aware who Ron has to impress. I am also perfectly aware that Ron and Luna have been tiptoeing around one another for the past year and that if Ron so much as passes her the bread at dinner tonight all will be well."

"Then stop stressing. Have a class of wine, it will calm you down."

"We're not drinking tonight remember. Apart from the fact that it's against the school rules, who knows what could happen."

"Hermione. Come one. One glass of wine to calm your nerves. We'll even go on to the balcony so you can have a nice breeze, a bit of fresh air." Draco took her elbow and began steering her through the bedroom, out onto the little terrace. He used his wand to conjure up two glasses of white wine and handed one to Hermione. She shrugged in defeat and began to sip from her glass. The two stood in companionable silence while they drank their wine. Hermione drank hers much too fast and so she was finished before Draco had drunk half his glass.

"I guess I'm more nervous than I thought." Draco said nothing, just pointed his wand at her glass and watched as it refilled.

"Hey!"

"Ok two glasses of wine are not going to have any effect on you Hermione, unless you are a total lightweight."

"I suppose not."  
Hermione continued sipping her wine, while looking out the corner of her eye at Draco. _God he is just so good looking. Holy crap how did I even get myself into this situation? Drinking wine on a private balcony with Draco Malfoy, my husband, admiring how good he looks._

_**This is the one situation  
I wanted most to avoid**_

_I shouldn't be out here. This can only lead to trouble. I am starting to like Draco Malfoy. I am falling for my husband. Oh crap that'll never work._

**A drink on a clear moonlit night --  
I relax, she smiles  
There's something peculiar going on.**

Hermione smiled nervously over at Draco who was pleased to see she was relaxing and breathed a sigh of relief. Stressed out Hermione was not much fun at all. Well, not at all if he was going to be completely honest. It was weird how she stressed out over the little things. Definitely one who needed some down time now and then. And perhaps a little more wine…

_**So, through no fault of my own,  
I'm in it way over my head.  
Embarrassed, outnumbered, marooned.  
**Oh god he just refilled my glass again. I need to slow down with the wine. Well one glass can't hurt. Funny how I'm perfectly aware that I'm drinking too much yet I couldn't care less. _The nervous smile slid of Hermione's face, so be replaced by the look of someone who had just been cornered. Draco looked at her quizzically and she smiled again, but couldn't stop the same thought going over and over in her mind. _You're falling for him, you're in over your head, you're falling for him…_

**Listen, I hate to break up the mood  
How do you say, begin the beguine  
Haven't you noticed  
We're still one character short  
In this idyllic, well-produced scene?  
**Draco turned to Hermione. "Look I know this is like the perfect romantic scenario. Wine, private terrace, sunset blah blah blah, so I really hate to spoil the mood. But do you think this is smart? You know. Us. Dating. It's hardly normal. Not only because it's like there is a third looming figure on this terrace, i.e. my father. I can just imagine him glowering at us disapprovingly from the corner. But that's not all. It's everyone else as well. We'll never be able to date normally. You saw how it was today? People whispering the whole time. Father coming to attack us. All that sort of thing. AND to top it all off, as bad an idea as it is to date each other, we have to. Oh God I am so confused."

**_How could I not? Miss Granger regrets  
Anything goes, with your opponent._**

Hermione had finished her third (or was it fourth) glass of wine and set her glass on a small ledge running around the edge of the balcony. She turned to look at Draco who was draining the rest of his wine, refusing to look at her.

"Draco. Stop freaking out. Obviously your father as a problem which we have to deal with. As is the fact that everyone thinks that one of us has cursed the other into this relationship. However tonight isn't the time to freak out about these things. Could you please, try and forget your father, just for tonight."

**Never mind him --  
I haven't missed him so far.  
Maybe it won't do any harm  
To struggle on without his charm  
Funny how all at once I feel  
Nothing about that meeting matters anymore.  
**Draco swallowed hard and nodded. It wouldn't be easy forgetting his father, even just for one night. All his life Lucius had been looming over him, keeping him in line. In fact this marriage was probably Draco's first significant act of rebellion. _Ok don't think about that. Think about not thinking about that. No more Lucius. None. Actually that's quite a nice thought in itself. No more Lucius._ Draco smiled, first to himself, then at Hermione who was quite tipsy and was trying to levitate her glass back into the apartment. The only problem was the closed door. Draco began to laugh, glad of a distraction and decided that perhaps it was a good idea to forget all about Lucius for that night. Hermione walked over to find out the problem with her glass, tripped on an uneven paving stone and fell headalong into Draco. All thoughts of Lucius flew out of his mind as he laughed with Hermione (and enjoyed an improved view down the top of her dress).

_**This is the one situation  
I wanted most to avoid.  
**Crap there I go again. Definitely not a good thing to be doing. Not only is falling into his arms a terrible cliché, but it's not a good idea seeing as I am falling hard for him. Pun not intended._ Hermione glanced up at Draco, just as he looked down and she found herself staring at him head on.

**I have to hand it to you --  
For you've managed to make me  
Forget why I ever agreed to this farce._  
_** "I have to say Hermione. You've certainly managed to make me forget my objections to this dinner party. Although I'm still not sure how you made me agree in the first place."

"My womanly charms I suppose. That and the fact that I basically gave you no choice. Although I hate to think how much study time I'm missing out on with this whole dinner party affair."

_**I don't know why I can't think of anything  
I would rather do  
Than be wasting my time with someone like you.**_

"Are you seriously telling me that you would rather be studying than doing this? Hermione you are top of the grade, you don't need to worry about the exams since you probably already know the entire years course."

"Well obviously I wouldn't rather be studying. Jesus Christ I can't believe I just said that! I wouldn't rather be studying? I don't know what's gotten into me but I can't think of anything I would rather do than be wasting my time with you." While Hermione looked shocked at her own revelation, Draco looked pleased and leant in to kiss her. But he only managed a light brush against her lips before Daine's voice echoed through the apartment.

"You have visitors!" **_  
_**

**a/n: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was a little weird myself but meh. A couple of things about the song. I cut bits out when they didn't fit at all (e.g. when they were talking about the world Chess championships which the musical is about) and I also changed one line to say Miss Granger (I wasn't lucky enough to find a song with the Miss Granger already included!). I know it was quite short but it was the right place to end a chapter. Until next time – the dinner party!**

**Please review!**


	11. I thought you weren't going to get drunk

**a/n: thank you to Pookie Pie my 100th reviewer! Its finally the dinner party chapter which people have been asking for! Hopefully it will live up to your expectations! This is my last update before Christmas so HAPPY CHRISTMAS everyone and HAPPY HANUKKAH , HAPPY KWANZA…running out of Holidays I am aware of around this time of year so SEASONS GREETINGS to EVERYONE! **

**CHAPTER 11 – I thought you weren't going to get drunk.**

"_You have visitors."_

Draco broke off from the one second kiss and clicked his tongue in exasperation. Hermione on the other hand took one look at Draco's face and began giggling uncontrollably.

"I'll get the door," she sang out and skipped back into the apartment, through the bedroom and across to the door which she flung open. The group in the hallway looked a little startled at the swinging painting which narrowly missed hitting Neville in the face.

"Oops, sorry Neville," Hermione giggled at him. _My god, a few glasses of wine and I turn into a giggling idiot. I sound like a twelve year old girl._ The others looked at Hermione uncertainly as she stood, blocking the doorway, red in the face from laughing. Draco came up behind her and pulled her back into the living room. He called to the others,

"Come in. Hermione just had a little too much wine while she was preparing." Looks of understanding dawned on most of the faces of the guests while Hermione tried to focus on acting a little more sober. Draco stood uncomfortably in the corner of the room, overwhelmed by the prospect of an evening with five Gryffindors and Looney Lovegood.

"Oh stop looking so uncomfortable everyone. Luna I love your necklace. Would everyone like some champagne?" Hermione conjured up a large bottle of champagne and seven champagne flutes, handing them around to everyone, giving Draco the last two.

"You just hold them there while I pour, ok?"

"Uh, maybe I should pour? I've probably got a steadier hand," Draco intervened. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, a little scared when faced with a tipsy Hermione, their nicest clothes and an open bottle of champagne. Hermione handed over the bottle and took the glasses back in return.

"Weasley." Draco greeted Ginny as he poured bubbly into her glass.

"No no no. None of that last name crap. I am Hermione, this is Draco and you all are Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville. This is going to be a nice evening, and we are going to call each other by our proper names, or you can all leave."

"Eek Hermione, calm down a little," Harry said as he leant forward and stroked her arm. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry as he poured champagne for Luna, almost overflowing her glass before he realised what was happening.

"Sorry about that Luna."

"Don't worry about it. They're just friends," she whispered back to him. Draco blinked in surprise. Luna was remarkably astute for someone who appeared, well, insane. He decided not to answer, seeing as that would confirm the whole jealous thing and moved onto Ron and Neville's champagne. Soon everyone but Draco and Hermione had a flute of champagne in their hands. The problem was, everyone was pretty much in agreement that Hermione probably shouldn't have any more to drink. At least not until she had had something to eat. Hermione, however was of a different point of view and insisted on having some champagne. Draco sighed and poured a half glass for her, but topped it up when he saw the death glare Hermione was giving him. He emptied the rest of the bottle into his glass and waited as Hermione handed him her glass, climbed on the couch, was pulled off the couch by Draco due to the fact that everyone could see up her skirt, took back her glass and made a toast:

"To my fabulous dinner party!" The others looked at each other and tried to muffle their amusement at the bizarre toast, before clinking their glasses and drinking.

"Draco, get the appetisers to hand around!"

"Hermione, we didn't get any appetisers."

"Fukkit then. No appetisers for anyone. More champagne for anyone?" Ron and Luna both held their glasses out, probably with the same thought going through their heads, _Dutch courage_. Hermione jabbed her wand towards their glasses and refilled them, then decided to refill everyone else's while she was at it. Draco, however, took Hermione's glass away from her.

"How about you wait until we've had some food hey?"

"Fine then. I'll put on some music shall I?" Hermione ran and found her CD collection and within seconds _If you want blood_ by ACDC was blaring out the stereo.

"Hmm perhaps something a little more appropriate would be nice Hermione…" Draco said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"No one wants to dance and play air guitars then? Ok, ok _Belle and Sebastian_ do for you?" The music began playing around the room and everyone visibly relaxed a little. Harry, Ginny and Neville were talking quietly on one of the couches, while Ron and Luna were making awkward conversation standing in the middle of the room. Well, actually, Luna seemed perfectly relaxed, while Ron was so nervous his hand was shaking a little. Luna leaned over to him, steadied his hand on his champagne glass and smiled. Ron smiled nervously back, and drank the rest of his champagne in one go. Meanwhile Hermione and Draco were standing in the corner, Draco trying to make Hermione have some cold water, while Hermione was sighing happily over the successful start to the dinner party.

"They're just so cute. Ron and Luna. Harry and Ginny. Neville and … Dobby, is the soup here already?"

Dobby bowed, snapped his fingers and seven bowls of pumpkin soup appeared on the table.

"Dinner is served," and with that, he vanished. Hermione ushered her friends over to the dinner table and sat them down in a very specific order, which she was adamant about in a way only a drunk person could be.

"Draco is at this end. Sit there Draco. Then Ginny, then Harry, then Neville, then I'm up this end. Then Ron you're next to me, and Luna you're there right next to Ron. Ron you're next to Luna, and Luna you're next to Ron." Hermione sat down at her end, failing to notice both Ron and Luna's bright red faces, and beamed around at everyone.

"Bon Appetit!" Everyone began eating their soup, bread baskets automatically refilling all around the table. Conversation began to flow easily, but not surprisingly, Draco remained pretty much silent throughout the whole conversation. Silent, that is, until Harry brought up quidditch.

"Oh my god, I know it was three years ago but that catch of Krum's!"

"I know! Fantastic!" That was the cue for an animated quidditch conversation to start between Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco, while Hermione and Neville looked bored. Luna just looked mischievous, and after a few minutes of quidditch conversation, Ron suddenly went bright red and stopped talking. Luna's hand was on his thigh.

"Uh, Ron?" Harry asked looking a little confused.

"I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Mmm this turkey looks good." Everyone tactfully ignored the obvious change of topic and Hermione summoned some wine to go with the main course. She handed it to Draco to pour, due to the fact that she was still a little over the limit. The food was delicious, the wine complemented it perfectly and Ron and Luna were getting on fabulously. Hermione sat back in her chair and smiled with satisfaction. _Man I am just so good. I single-handedly pull off a fabulous dinner party and I played a role in getting Ron and Luna together. Oh poor Draco he looks a little bored. I'll go and visit him after we finish our turkey._ Hermione's smile increased as she beamed down the table at Draco, who looked a little scared. _My god, how huge is that smile? It's like she's trying to get me to count her teeth or something._ Draco smiled back uncertainly, and satisfied with this, Hermione went back to eating her food.

By the end of the main course, everyone was a little drunk, due to Hermione's fabulous refilling charms, and also extremely relaxed, something which is often brought on by alcohol and too much food. Ron and Luna were laughing together, and Harry, Ginny and Neville were having an animated conversation. Hermione stood up, walked the length of the table and sat on Draco's lap.

"Heya, having fun?" Hermione asked, leaning back on his chest.

"It's not as bad as it could have been actually. Although that possibly had something to do with the fact that the whole time you were eating, you leant forward and I could see down your dress." This last sentence was whispered in Hermione's ear, and her only reaction was to giggle and clutch the front of her dress.

"And how is the _conversation_ going?"

"It's better now."

"Now what?"

"Now I've got you and I'm not stuck between Potter and Weasley's girlfriends."

"Harry and Ron. I warned you. You'll just have to leave."

"What? I live here. Then you'll have to abide by my rules."

"Uh huh. I thought you weren't going to get drunk," Draco changed the topic quickly and smiled down at Hermione.

"No no no. I just said that _you_ weren't allowed to. It's fine if I do."

"Oh ok, so there is one rule for me and one rule for you."

"Exactly. You pick up on these things so fast." Hermione began laughing at the mock annoyed face Draco was wearing, before he bent his head down and kissed her.

"mm Hermione, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably, if you're thinking that it's PAVLOVA TIME!"

"Hmm I guess not then."

"Poor you." Hermione was sympathetic for about a second before she tapped the table with her wand. The roast disappeared, the plates cleaned themselves and a gorgeous pavolva appeared in the middle of the table, covered in whipped cream and strawberries.

"Dessert time!" Hermione picked up the knife from next to the cake and began cutting it into seven slices. When everyone had been served, she sat back down on Draco's lap and began eating his pavlova.

"You know Hermione, you could have that slice that's on the table right in front of you."

"No I couldn't tuna brain. I'm not having a whole slice because all I want is the meringue. You can have the strawberries and cream."

"I cannot believe you called me tuna brain. I don't think I've ever been called tuna brain in my life. And the meringue is the best bit, so don't think you're getting it all." Hermione's only response was to continue picking at Draco's dessert, stopping only when she noticed that Ron had his arm around Luna's shoulders.

"Oh look they are so cute. Now it's just poor Neville who doesn't have someone."

"Um Hermione and Draco, thanks for a fabulous night. I had a great time."

"You're not leaving already Neville are you?" Hermione asked, lurching to her feet, before whispering to Draco, "Do you think he heard me?"

"Well I've just got to go and meet someone."

"Ooooh, who?" Hermione was enchanted in true drunk style.

"Just a…friend."

"Oh holy fuck, Longbottom has a girlfriend?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

"His name is Neville," Hermione whispered back, 'but I hope so!"

"Come on Neville, who?" Ginny asked. The only people not paying attention were Ron and Luna who had started hooking up and moved away from the table.

"I can't really tell you. I think only one other person knows that they are what I am. I don't want to annoy anyone."

"What in the world are you talking about Neville?" Hermione demanded, trying to look stern, despite the fact that she kept giggling.

"Well it's not just a friend ok. But it's also not a girlfriend."

"So you're not really going out yet?"

"Well no we are. Instead of a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship, it's kind of a boyfriend…boyfriend relationship."

"Ohhhhhh, well that's ok," Hermione said, "but I still really want to know who it is."

"You don't care?"

"I'm a little shocked, but meh," Harry was smiling at him from the table.

"It's great Neville. Although I kind of suspected already." Ginny was grinning at him from next to Harry.

"Really? I thought no-one did."

"You took me to the Yule Ball and didn't try and grope me. What was I supposed to think? Ok, that's not why I suspected. You just have a quality. That's all."

"Ok, well this is great and now I have to go. So thanks for inviting me guys, it was great." With that, Neville climbed through the portrait hole and hurried off down the corridor. Ron and Luna rolled off the sofa, and no one (not even themselves) really noticed.

"Well, who would have suspected, Neville Longbottom's gay."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you are homophobic Draco. I think I could handle being married to someone with a psychotic father who tried to kill me and caused numerous changes in my life, but I do not think I could handle a homophobic husband."

"No I'm not homophobic. Calm down Hermione. Maybe you should stop talking for a little while. Get yourself together."

Reading Between the Lines:

"No I'm not homophobic but shut up you fool before you say something that'll be even more of a shock than Longbottom coming out of the closet, ie. Something to do with our fake marriage."

"Right. Gotcha Draco." Hermione tapped the side of her nose with her finger and pointed at Draco, before wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear.

"I've got it. We're a real couple, Lucius is a psycho but I didn't cause huge changes in my life (wink wink nudge nudge), and despite the fact it's a little morbid occasionally, you look hot in all black." Hermione pulled her head back, looked at Draco, nodded as though agreeing with herself and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hermione," whispered Draco, "you are pressed against me in a thin, short, black dress. Your mouth is about five centimetres from my own. You are wearing extremely hot shoes. I think you see where I am heading. Unless you want to continue down this path with me, then I suggest that you step back a little and create some distance between us. Otherwise, let's throw the others out, take those strawberries and cream left on my plate and head to the bedroom. Despite the fact that we now have two couple making out in our living room, I doubt they would fail to notice if we ran off to have sex." Hermione took a step back from him and smiled.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna. I hate to...er...interrupt," Hermione began, as the four stopped what they were doing and looked at her, "and I also hate to throw you out, but I've had way too much to drink and I feel kind of sick so it's probably best you don't stay around for the aftermath. And it's almost the 11:00 curfew anyway."

The two couples said their thankyous and goodbyes before climbing out of the portrait hole together. As soon as the painting swung shut, Hermione turned to Draco and kissed him as though she had lost something down his throat. Draco steered her over to the couch and pushed her backwards so he was lying on top of her. He continued to kiss her while sliding one hand up her leg, the other supporting his weight. Hermione kissed him back with equal passion, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They kissed for what seemed like hours before Draco slowly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He unzipped her dress slowly and unbuttoned the neck strap before sliding it down her so all she was wearing was a matching black lace set of bra and underwear. Draco moved to kiss her again but discovered she had in fact passed out.

"Oh for fucks sake!"

_Ok. Ok. Find the silver lining. Silver lining of this cloud is…Hermione waking up tomorrow morning and freaking out. For now I just need to have a cold shower and go to bed._ With this 'cold shower then bed' mantra echoing in his head, Draco did just that. He walked out of the bedroom, tapped the table with his wand, vanishing the plates and remnants of dessert, had a quick cold shower, and went back to the bedroom where Hermione was no longer unconscious, but she was half asleep.

She mumbled random things at him as he climbed into bed, then shifted over and lay on his chest. Draco felt extremely proud of himself as Hermione draped herself over him. _Not only am I positive that if I wanted to right now, I could totally have sex with Hermione, but I'm not taking advantage of her. How much do I rock?_

**a/n: Hey all, I hope you liked the chapter. The whole Neville is gay thing just came out of nowhere (and I mean ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE) while I was writing and I was like meh, why not?**

**As I write this, I am on 109 reviews…I would love to get up to 125 with this chapter so please everyone REVIEW!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	12. What did I just say?

**a/n: Thanks for all your lovely reviews. This will be my last update for the next three weeks (SORRY!). I am going away on summer holidays and I won't have a computer. Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry & Co.**

**CHAPTER 12 – What did I just say?**

Hermione moaned, opened her eyes groggily, moaned again and closed her eyes. She felt something shifting below her, realised she was lying on Draco's bare chest and shot to a sitting position. Her head filled with stabbing pains and she lay back onto her pillows. Opening her mouth, she tried to talk, but her throat was too dry. Grinning, Draco handed her a cup of water, waiting for her to a) realise she was only wearing a bra and underwear and b) start freaking out.

"Morning Sunshine! How are you feeling?"

"Oh god," was Hermione's only reply. She looked down, saw what she was wearing and yanked the sheet up to her chin.

"You could have said something!" Hermione said indignantly.

"I was, um, admiring the view."

"Oh god.." Hermione pulled the sheet from underneath Draco and wrapped it around her like a towel.

"Ok First things first." Hermione grabbed her wand and performed a neat anti-hangover charm which made her feel better instantly. The nausea disappeared, she banging in her head vanished, and she could look at the light without wincing.

"So much better. Ok. Draco. Why am I wearing this?"

"The sheet? Because you were embarrassed that all you were wearing was your underwear," Draco answered and began to laugh. He quietened down however when he saw the extremely pissed off look on Hermione's face and tried to look as though the situation was anything but amusing from his point of view.

"Ok. The reason you are wearing that is because last night we almost…you know."

"We almost…but we didn't."

"No you half passed out, and uh, if you tell anyone this I'll kill you, but it was also because you were extremely drunk and I didn't want to take advantage of you."

Hermione sat processing this new information in her head. She had been willing to have sex with Draco and he hadn't wanted to take advantage of her. Not only that, she had drunk so much that she had passed out and couldn't remember much from the night before. There was only one thing to do. Hermione burst into tears.

Draco had been sitting looking a little nervous after his outburst, which in his mind was an enormous revelation, when Hermione started to cry.

"uh…there there…?" Draco tried experimentally, patting her on the head.

"There there isn't going to do anything Draco. I was drunk. I was so drunk that I can't remember what happened and I passed out. I am the head girl of the school and I spent my Saturday night being totally off my face. Do you know what will happen if anyone finds out about this?"

"That's what you're upset about? Being a drunk head girl. Hermione everyone there was drunk except for Longbottom and myself. Perhaps you were a little more gone than the others but no one is going to tell. Longbottom certainly wont. He let slip a few secrets last night himself. You do remember that part don't you?"

"That part I remember. I remember most of the evening up until Neville's revelation. After that it all goes a little hazy."

"Well, I don't think you have any need to worry. This is so not what I thought you would be worried about you know."

"Why what did you think it would be?"

_Is she serious? We just talked about it two seconds ago. It's the reason she is sitting there in a sheet!_

"Uh the whole 'almost' thing."

"Oh no, I would probably have done that even if I wasn't drunk." _HOLY FUCK What did I just say? Oh god oh god._

"Oh god, I didn't say anything. Just forget that. I'm going to have a shower because I am really hungry but I don't want to go to breakfast in a sheet; I'm sure you understand. So you get dressed, I will get dressed and then shower and then we can go eat ok?" Hermione sprang up from the bed grabbed some clothes and walked towards the door, juggling her clothes and her grip on the sheet.

"Actually, I might shower first then dress. That's what I meant to say. Ok, well cool." She left the bedroom and shut the door firmly behind her.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the hell was that about?_ Hermione leant on the bedroom door and closed her eyes. _This is definitely worse than the whole drunk head girl thing. I want to sleep with Draco Malfoy and he knows it. This is awful. This would be so much easier if Draco was my real husband. I would be allowed to want to sleep with him. But he's just an.. I don't even know. I don't even think he could be called a boyfri-_. At that point her train of thought was abruptly stopped when Draco opened the bedroom door (half dressed, looking for his black shirt) and Hermione fell backwards onto Draco, causing the two of them to fall onto the floor. Hermione cringed. _Could this day get any worse?_

The minute Hermione said "Even if I wasn't drunk", Draco had inwardly jumped for joy (obviously not outwardly…much too undignified) and also frozen in shock. Then, as soon as Hermione started freaking out, and talking about showering in her clothes, he had to fight very hard the enormous urge to laugh which he was undergoing. He was fighting the giggle loop. As soon as Hermione left the room, he shoved his face into a pillow and tried his hardest to muffle the sound of laughter. He calmed himself down and began dressing. _Holy Shite. This is fucking fantastic. Well it will be, once I get her to act upon it. _Draco grinned, thinking about how cute Hermione looked that morning, still asleep, still draped across his chest. Then about how hot she looked, before she realised what she was wearing and pulled up that bloody sheet. He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, only to have Hermione fall back onto him. He fell to the floor, and Hermione landed right on top of him. Draco smiled. _Could this day get any better?_

"So Hermione. How are you going?" Draco decided to make small talk. He reached his arms up and wrapped them around her waist, his hands coming to rest on her bellybutton.

"I'm fucking fabulous. How do you think I am going? I am lying half naked on top of Draco Malfoy, half in, half out of the living room, and he just found out that I want to sleep with him. This has got to be one of the most embarrassing mornings of my life. Not to mention the fact that I am still mildly hung-over and don't know what I did last night after Neville left. For all I know I could have, I don't know, tried to go down on you in front of the rest of the guests…if I was so drunk that I passed out, I think I would have been drunk enough to lose a few inhibitions."

Draco was about to reply when Daine's voice cut him off.

"_You have visitors."_

"Crap. Pretend we aren't here." Hermione whispered trying to turn over so she could hide her face in Draco's chest. Then she realised he was bare chested so she turned back over. Draco ignored all this and simply called out

"Let them in Daine."

"What? You fucker," was all Hermione had time to say before Harry and Ron walked into the room and stared down at Hermione and Draco with questioning looks.

"We fell over." Hermione pulled herself up, rewrapping the sheet around her where it had slipped a little, only to have Draco wrap himself in with her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione looked at him confusedly.

"I'm not dressed." Draco began to blush as he whispered to Hermione. She snorted with laughter and tried to get him away from the sheet.

"You're a boy. It doesn't really matter if you don't have a shirt on!" But Draco refused to relinquish his covering. Hermione gave up and turned to Harry and Ron, to find they were looking determinedly in the opposite direction.

"Sorry about this Hermione. We must've come at a bad time. We'll come back later." Ron looked embarrassed as he said this, while Harry had on a very Draco-esque smirk.

"Guys. It's fine. What did you want? Not that I'm not exceptionally pleased to see you. It is kind of early though…"

"We came to see how you were. When we left last night you weren't in the best of conditions."

"Oh thanks guys, that's sweet. Draco, stop pulling on the sheet. I woke up feeling pretty crap but that's where the charms come in, so I'm fine now. What did you guys do last night after you left?"

"Well Ron walked Luna back to Ravenclaw, which took quite a while especially seeing as the Ravenclaw common room is one corridor away from here. Ginny and I went back to the common room, nothing very interesting. What about you guys? Anything happen after we left?" Harry winked at Hermione.

"Harry! You can't ask Hermione that!" Ron (still bright red from the Luna story) looked shocked at Harry's implication.

"Ron's right Harry." Hermione pretended to look stern, but flashed Harry an 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Well we'll just be going. Let you two get back to whatever it is you were doing…" Harry let his voice trail off and followed Ron's quickly disappearing back out the portrait hole.

As soon as they left, Hermione yanked the sheet away from Draco and flopped onto the couch.

"This day is just getting worse and worse. I am about to die of embarrassment." She buried her face into one of the cushions and all Draco could hear was muffled mumbling. He looked at her confusedly…_hadn't she been fine like a minute ago?_

"Hermione, what's up? You were fine talking to them and now you're all falling apart again." Hermione sat up on the couch and looked at Draco.

"Of course I was fine talking to them. Do you know what would have happened if I had been all falling apart in front of Harry and Ron? They would have freaked out and then told Ginny and she would have told other people, then come over here all concerned that I was falling apart and I would have to explain the worst morning of my life to her. Does that make sense to you?"

"Not really. In fact you're freaking me out. I don't even know why this was the worst morning of your life. So you want to sleep with me. Apart from the fact that we've already done _that_, I already knew you wanted to sleep with me."

"What? How could you already know a thing like that?"

"I just naturally assumed. And I don't see the problem anyway."

"I'm going to ignore the naturally assumed comment and move on to the problem. The first problem is you are Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I can not want to sleep with Draco Malfoy, it just doesn't compute. Hooking up is completely different, this is sleeping with each other. You understand that I presume. Well Draco Malfoy can now use this knowledge to his advantage. But that's not even the main problem." Hermione was getting quite worked up and Draco saw an opportunity to interrupt.

"Ok, stop saying my name like that, it is extremely unnerving. And I would like to defend myself and say I wouldn't use that to my advantage even if I could. Think about it, how would I use it. Tell Blaise that you want to sleep with me…he would probably be like _Well since she's your wife, I'd hope so_."

"I just don't like you knowing ok. But anyway, the main problem is, I don't even know what you are." A long silence followed this, Hermione staring nervously at a space a little right of Draco's arm, him looking at her, puzzled.

"What in God's name are you talking about? I am a human, a wizard, a male…I'm not sure what you're driving at."

"Well are you my fake husband and the boy who I've hated for six years? OR are you my fake husband who I occasionally hook up with? OR are you my fake husband and my boyfriend? You can see where I'd get confused."

"Well yeah I could. Obviously this isn't the most simple or most ordinary relationship in the world. In fact it's probably closer to the bizarre and horrendously complicated end of the spectrum. But we could, you know, say that I was something. Like fake husband and boyfriend…?" Draco waited nervously after this proclamation. It was really not him to be so, what's the word…feelingsy? Anyway.

Hermione smiled, leant forward and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"That's it? Hermione you're the first girl I have ever called my girlfriend and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?"

"The only reason you're calling me your girlfriend is so you get more than a kiss on the cheek?" Hermione was instantly icy.

_Crap. Back up back up. _"Obviously not. It was just a momentous occasion and I thought we should you know, make it significant." Draco winced as he said this, waiting for Hermione's reaction…She laughed.

"You are such a bullshit artist Draco." Despite this, Hermione grinned and leaned in to kiss him properly. Draco took control of the kiss, gently slipping his tongue into her mouth, and pushing Hermione back so she was lying on the couch, him on top of her. His hands moved from her face, down beneath the sheet, working it out from underneath her so she could be…unwrapped.

"I have….to….say….Hermione," Draco said between kisses, "there are definite advantages to having you wake up drunk only in your underwear. Besides the obvious ones I mean." Hermione swatted his arm playfully and was about to reply when Draco cut her off with another kiss.

"Draco," Hermione pulled away from him a few minutes later, "as much as I'm loving this, the couch is really hurting my back. Do you want to move somewhere a little more comfortable?"

"Say the… bedroom?" Draco pulled Hermione to her feet (leaving the sheet behind) and kissed her as he steered her towards the bed.

"You know Draco, I have to say, perhaps letting slip that I'd like to more than almost was a good thing. Well it definitely is from where I am right now." Hermione's eyes were focused on his bare chest and half unbuttoned pants. _Did I do that?_ She wondered.

"You did, while we were on the couch I believe." _Did I say that out loud?_

"Did I say that out loud?" Hermione looked up at Draco's face from her position beneath him on the bed.

"No, I could just tell from your face." They laughed together before moving onto the matter at hand. Where they did a little more than almost…

At 12:00 Hermione and Draco were still lying in bed, Draco's arms around Hermione.

"Thank god it's a Sunday," Draco said as he smirked at Hermione.

"Hey, you know Harry," Hermione changed the topic abruptly.

"I think I've heard of him…what are you on about?"

"Did you see how he was joking around with me before. About us I mean. He hasn't done that since he found out about us…I think the dinner party helped him to realised you aren't a total dick."

"Wow thanks."

"No seriously. This is great, I have the real Harry back! You know, I tell him heaps more than I tell Ron. In some ways he is like a girl friend, I could tell him about this morning and he wouldn't freak out or anything. He knew all about Viktor and all that stuff. Ron, on the other hand, probably still thinks we haven't even slept together. He's so innocent."

"Uh, Hermione, did you see what he and Luna were doing on our floor last night? I definitely wouldn't call that innocent."

"You know what I mean, and seriously, they could have found a better place than right in front of the rest of us."

"I know..."

Hermione and Draco stayed in bed for another hour before they decided to get up and have some lunch, seeing as they hadn't had any food since the night before. They wandered hand in hand into the great hall, not saying anything, just smiling. Draco came and sat with Hermione, Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table, but despite the best of intentions to get along, Draco couldn't seem to talk to anyone but Hermione. They laughed, whispered and joked all the way through, oblivious to the fact that Harry and Ron had long since departed and were sitting with Ginny and Luna.

**a/n: _He was fighting the giggle loop._ This line possibly confused a few of you. If anyone can tell me what brilliant source I got the giggle loop from, then I will name them in the next chapter as a character. A very minor character, but someone all the same. Please leave lots of Reviews, I would like to get up to 150 with this chapter.**


	13. You have a visitor

**a/n: Thank you everyone…so many reviews. The _giggle loop_ is from the ever so fabulous show _Coupling_. I love love love the UK version (its the original and the best). Three people knew where it was from, and they will come up later in this chapter. Finally, sorry about being completely slack on the updates. Feel free to call me a bitch (just this once). This chapter was a complete bitch to write, and I am still not completely satisfied. And I am for reasons unbeknownst to me I am constantly exhausted. (Doctor says I might be getting over Glandular fever). **

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry & Co.**

**CHAPTER 13 – You have a visitor.**

The next few weeks progressed pretty smoothly. Now everyone had settled into the idea of Hermione and Draco a little more, there was a lot less staring and whispering. Thanks to the fact that Draco had FINALLY done the whole "Will you be my girlfriend?" thing with Hermione, the couple were spending more and more time together. They sat with each other at every meal, held hands under the desks in class, and actually began to behave like a married couple.

Near the end of October, Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron were walking from Potions to DADA together, having an argument about the Potions assignment they had just received.

"Harry, you have been asking since first year and it is never going to happen. I am not going to do your Potions homework for you. You have plenty of time, or you would if you didn't spend quite so much time with Ginny, and its not like you can plead "saving the wizarding world and was too busy" anymore is it?" Harry mumbled something incoherent in reply. Possibly something involving the word 'goody-goody'.

"Oh crap Hermione; it's those Ravenclaw girls…hide behind Harry and Ron until they pass." The couple ducked into a little alcove with Harry and Ron standing in front of them while the girls passed.

"Trust me **Niki, Beth**, trust me on this one," a girl called **Life is 42 **was saying as they walked past, "You do not need padding to tackle upholstery."

"You mean there's no real point to a cushion?" **Niki** asked.

"I don't know, they do look kind of nice," **Beth** commented.

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other behind the other boys. Hermione mouthed "What the…?" to which Draco shrugged in reply. Harry and Ron were staring after the girls, laughing their heads off. As soon as the girls had rounded the corner, Hermione and Draco came out from behind the others and the four walked to DADA together, still laughing when they reached the classroom. Hermione and Draco immediately went to their usual desk near the back of the classroom and sat talking together until the lesson started.

Hermione was very uncharacteristically daydreaming through the first ten minutes of the lesson, and had a complete freak when she discovered that she had missed the theory part of the lesson and they were about to embark on the practical applications of the spells.

"Shit Draco, I don't have a clue what I am doing. I heard nothing of that…I don't know what's wrong with me lately." Hermione was whispering frantically to Draco, hoping Tonks wouldn't start in their corner of the room.

"Don't stress," Draco whispered back, "I noticed you were out of it so I duplicated my notes for you, quickly read them over." He handed her a few pieces of parchment which were covered in his neat handwriting, flashing her a smile as he did so.

_Oh my god, he is just so gorgeous, I love him,_ Hermione thought as she read over the notes. About a thirty seconds after this thought ran through her head she dropped the parchment on the desk and the phrase "What the fuck?" began resonating through her mind.

_Whatthefuck…whatthefuck…whatthe..ok that's not going to accomplish anything. Think through this logically. Draco did something nice, and suddenly I love him. Do NOT run freaking out from the classroom. _At this point Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by Draco's concerned face glancing at her. _Shit, I'm probably sitting here like a stunned mullet._

"You ok?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." _Oh, I love him, such a sweetie with his concern._

_Dammit. _

_Thought it again._

_Ok ok, I can get a hint. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy, thank you very much subconscious. Now what?_ Hermione looked over at Draco again and realised she was smiling just thinking about him.

_Oh my god, I do love him. _

_And my brain is going all gooey at the thought._ Hermione forced herself out of the 'mmm I love him…' mindset and focused on the notes in front of her. By the time Tonks reached the pair, Hermione had them memorised and was ready for the practical. _Man I am good_ Hermione thought to herself as she demonstrated a perfect inversion spell, which made the opponent as disoriented as they would be if hung by their ankles from a four poster bed.

"Great work Hermione," Tonks said, while Draco stumbled about and crashed into a desk. "Ok everyone, practice that for next class. On a _willing_ partner please!" Hermione lifted the spell from Draco and pulled him towards her.

"You ok?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course." Draco would never admit that his leg was causing him quite a bit of pain from where he smashed in the desk, so just covered it up by smiling and assuring Hermione that her spell wasn't quite so fabulous as to render him permanently incapacitated.

A week after this particular DADA class, Hermione decided to screw up her courage and tell Draco that she, you know, loved him. Mainly because she didn't like having it bottled up inside, and also because she was pretty certain that he felt the same. He obviously wouldn't be the one to take the first step. This was _Draco Malfoy_ we were talking about. He wouldn't put himself out on a limb for the world. Frightened of rejection see?

Hermione waited until Draco had climbed into bed beside her that night , rolled onto her side facing him and waited until he was looking at her. Taking a deep breath she whispered, before he could say anything,

"Draco. I love you." Draco's face instantly froze, his eyes wide, mouth half open. And scarily enough, he didn't instantly recover his composure and handle the situation like he normally would. Instead he remained frozen for ages (probably about a minute) before managing to spit out,

"What?" _Oh great, Hermione says I love you and you respond with 'what?' This is possibly the fastest time in which I have royally fucked up an important meaningful situation._

"Ok didn't mean for that to come out. Sorry. That is not to say I wasn't a little surprised when…" Draco had been talking quite quickly but trailed off when he saw the look on Hermione's face. A mixture of humiliation and sadness. _Oh god._

"Hermione? It's just, I haven't, you know, thought about that yet. Too fast I thought. And it kind of complicates things further doesn't it? What happens if my father is captured and we don't have to be married anymore? You know, if we can get divorced?" The second these words left his mouth, Draco realised they were really one of the worst things he could have said. She says: I love you, he asks: when can we get divorced? Hermione's face visibly crumpled, she rolled over in the bed so she was facing away from him and said,

"Look forget I said anything ok?" Pulling the covers over her head, Hermione extinguished the lights with her wand and lay with her face burning into the pillow.

Draco's voice came out of the darkness,

"You don't think that maybe you just think that because we've you know, been forced together and it might just be, uh, convenient if we fell in love?"

"One, that's bullshit, and two, I said forget it."

_How could I have been so stupid? Here I am falling in love, and he is thinking about when we can get divorce. You know, of all the times I imagined this, none of the replies included the word "What". And none of them included divorce either. Oh god I was so sure it was the right thing to do. I've fucked everything up._

Meanwhile, Draco was lying as far away from Hermione as he could, hunching into a ball on the edge of the mattress.

_How could I have been so stupid? I could have at least not replied with what and followed up with divorce. If I imagined someone saying I love you to me, I never would imagine my reply would involve divorce. And I had to top it all off by telling her that she didn't really love me. You know, just in case I hadn't fucked the situation up enough. _

The next morning Hermione jumped out of bed as soon as she woke up, hoping to dress before Draco could see what she was wearing from the night before. Assuming that Draco's reply would be of the 'I love you too' variety, Hermione had dressed accordingly, assuming that I love you sex would be had. Unfortunately for her, Draco was now pretending to be sleeping to avoid any conversation that would ensue if he were to make his alertness known. Hence, he was watching her through lidded eyes and noticed the matching underwear he had never seen before. This was a bad sign, since Hermione usually just wore a t-shirt to bed, even if sex was part of the evening's agenda. Hermione, still not realising Draco was awake, quickly pulled her uniform on over the lacy underwear and hurried out of the room. Draco got up and dressed quickly, knowing that Hermione would be waiting for him to go down to breakfast. This was going to be uncomfortable. He walked out into the living room where Hermione was already waiting with her book bag.

"You are taking that to breakfast? It must weigh a tonne."

"I've got to look some stuff up in the library before class." This short exchange of words was the only conversation between the living room and the entrance to the Great Hall, where Draco awkwardly leant into kiss Hermione before breakfast. Hermione turned her head quickly so the kiss landed on his cheek (well probably closer to her chin but you get the idea) and walked off as slowly as she could to the Gryffindor table.

Harry Ron and Ginny soon joined her and all three noticed immediately that something was wrong. Hermione sat listlessly stabbing at her breakfast pancakes with a fork, eating nothing. Her face was extremely pale and she looked as though she hadn't slept at all.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny demanded, sitting down next to her and removing the fork from her hand, preventing further mutilation of the pancakes.

"uh, I couldn't sleep." _How can I tell them what is really wrong? I said 'I love you' to my husband for the first time last night and he obviously didn't feel the same way. It even sounds stupid in my head._

"What else is wrong?" Harry asked, not taken buying the lame excuse.

"I just couldn't sleep and I'm worried about our DADA homework ok? I've finished breakfast, I'm going to the library. See you in class." Hermione stood up, only to be yanked back down by Harry and Ginny. Ron, sitting on the other side of the table merely glared when she stood up.

"You haven't eaten anything and lunch isn't for hours. You are eating at least two pancakes before you leave this table." It was extremely difficult for Ron to refrain from adding 'young lady' onto the end of this sentence, but he managed by taking a huge bite of kipper as though punctuating his point. Ginny began loading up Hermione's plate (after vanishing the mangled remains first) and the three sat surrounding Hermione until she had eaten every bite.

Draco was watching all this from the Slytherin table, a knot of anxiety forming in his stomach. He was quite plainly feeling terrible. He too had lain awake for hours the night before, listening to Hermione feigning sleep, her 'steady breathing' punctuated by tiny whispers to herself, or shudders of suppressed tears shaking the tiny bed. Hearing Hermione the night before, and seeing her now, pale and refusing to eat was breaking his heart. He watched as she stood up from the table after quick conversation with her friends, only to be pulled down again by Harry and Ginny. _Make her eat. Make her eat. Good._ Draco thought, as Ginny piled Hermione's plate with food. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Post. Draco didn't even look for his owl Hercule among the incoming birds. Since his mother was dead and his father wanted him dead, there was no one who would be writing to him. To his surprise, a letter dropped down in front of him, addressed to him in very familiar handwriting.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am just writing to say I'm sorry. You obviously know that I was in contact with your father, but I didn't think that if he found you he would want to hurt you. I just thought he would want to ask you why you married Granger. Anyway, I'm not allowed back at school until after the winter break and when I do come back, I am guessing I'll be watched closely by, like everyone. Have a fun term, maybe when I get back you'll have out grown this whole marrying a mudblood thing._

_Love Pansy._

Draco shook his head. Quite a nice letter to begin with, then ending like a complete bitch. Draco borrowed a quill from the boy across from him and scrawled a few words on the bottom of the parchment, then sent it across to Hermione with Hercule.

Hermione was startled when the letter dropped onto her plate, but looked curiously at the parchment all the same. For one thing, it had already been opened, the wax seal broken. For another, it was addressed to Draco Malfoy. Hermione unrolled the parchment and scanned Pansy's letter. At the bottom was a short note from Draco.

_Out grown it by the end of winter break? No chance. I'll see you at lunch._

Hermione stuffed the letter into her bag, ignored the queries of her friends and stood up from the table again. Dodging the reaching hands of Harry and Ginny, she walked briskly out of the Hall without even a glance in Draco's direction. For the rest of the day, Hermione basically ignored him in the classes they had together, thankful that having seats near the back of the class meant no one could look at you unless they were turning around. At lunch time and during their free periods, Hermione choked down a little food before heading, Draco suspected, towards the library. However, when he went searching for her, she was no where to be found. She didn't even turn up to dinner that night. She was in fact hiding in the Room of Requirement, completing her homework, doing extra revision, and eating little of what the Room provided for her. Fifteen minutes before curfew she left the room, hurrying along the corridors to their apartment.

As soon as Daine swung forward, Draco rushed towards her from where he had been pacing in the living room.

"Oh my God, Hermione where have you been? I have been looking all over for you."

"I was studying. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"You've eaten practically nothing all day…I saw. And you didn't even turn up at dinner time." Hermione ignored him and walked into the bedroom. She flung her book bag onto the floor and changed from her uniform to her pyjamas with a swish of her wand. She climbed underneath the covers, still ignoring Draco who was standing in the doorway of their bedroom and turned out the lights, leaving the room in total darkness. Draco sighed, ran a hand through his hair and traipsed off to the bathroom where he changed and cleaned his teeth. He went back into the dark bedroom and climbed into bed beside Hermione, who was once again, hunched up as far away from him as possible. He felt worse than he had ever felt. And that's including after the time his father told him that if he had that chance, he probably wouldn't have any children because he was such a disappointment.

The relationship continued in the same fashion for about a week. Hermione would ignore him when they were alone. She would only turn up to breakfast, the other mealtimes she completely vanished. Draco began sending her small notes every morning at post time, but since none of them contained the all important phrase, namely 'I love you', they went ignored.

On the second Tuesday in November, Hermione was hurrying back to the apartment during lunch to collect a textbook she had forgotten. Just as she was about to leave, Daine's voice rang out.

"You have a visitor." Hermione opened the portrait and peered out. The corridor was completely empty. Then, someone pushed her back into the apartment and closed the portrait behind them. Lucius Malfoy pulled off his invisibility cloak with a flourish, and appeared in the middle of the living room.

**a/n: Ok, I hope you all liked this chapter, although I will be the first to admit it wasn't one of my favourites. Please everyone review…I don't know if asking for 200 with this chapter is too much, since it was such a long time and blah blah blah, but yeah 200 is the aim, although I will still update if I don't get that many. **


	14. I can hear them

**a/n: Update time…hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't really have much to say, except that I am going to the Kanye West concert in Sydney! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry & Co.**

**CHAPTER 14 – I can hear them…**

Hermione screamed. It seemed the only appropriate reaction. Her fake husband's murderous father shows up in her living room (completely unexpectedly), and to top it all off, he was smiling as though he had just found out that Voldemort was actually still alive and living next door.

Lucius ignored the scream, and just made a complex wand movement aimed at the door.

"Your portrait is now sealed against any outsiders, whether or not they have the password, and whether or not you let them in. In fact the only way someone can get in here is if they have my permission, or if the spell is ended. Just letting you know where you stand. Oh, and it makes things a lot more difficult to hear from the outside as well." He stopped talking and surveyed the apartment, his eyes finally coming to rest on Hermione.

…………………………………

Harry and Ron were pacing the corridors looking for Hermione. She had vanished ten minutes into lunch after barely eating anything. They had checked the library, the Room of Requirement (since it opened up to them, they could safely assume that she wasn't in there) and were about to head for the apartment when they ran into Draco, who had also been looking for Hermione. The three boys stopped short and Draco greeted Harry and Ron warily. He knew for a fact that Hermione must have told them something had happened, but had no idea what the others would think he had done.

"Hey, um have you seen Hermione anywhere?"

"No. We were just looking for her," Harry replied. Tense silence.

"Well I'm really worried about her, and I noticed that she hardly ate anything at lunch today before she disappeared again."

"You noticed? The Slytherin table is on the other side of the Great Hall to ours. Anyway it's a little rich you being worried about her when you're the one who upset her so much in the first place."

"Ok, I have no idea what she's told you happened, but I am betting it is a million miles from the truth. The point is, I need to find her and talk to her. Do you have any idea where she could be?"

Ron spoke up suddenly, having chosen to remain silent throughout the exchange.

"Harry we could ah, ask the Marauders…they'll know where to find her." Harry looked away from Draco and grinned at Ron.

"Good idea." Harry swung his book bag to the ground and began rooting through it. He had taken to carrying the Marauders Map around with him everywhere since the end of fifth year and it now had a permanent pocket in the side of Harry's bag. Draco was looking at the two Gryffindor boys, completely stumped. He had no idea who these 'Marauder' people were and why Harry expected that a) they would know where Hermione was, and b) he could find them in his book bag. Harry straightened up with a piece of parchment in his hand and nodded towards Draco.

"You reckon we can show him?" Harry asked Ron, who nodded in reply. Draco stared at the perfectly ordinary looking piece of parchment, still half expecting that the mysterious Marauder people were going to appear and wondering what the hell the parchment had to do with anything.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry tapped the parchment and Draco was amazed to see the intricate map appear. As soon as the ink lines had finished spreading across the page, the boys lay it out on the floor and Harry explained what the Hermione 'dot' would look like.

"Ron, you check all the girls bathrooms, I'll look in the class rooms and stuff, Draco just look in general, since you don't really know where anything is on the map."

Draco swept his eyes over the library, kitchens and the castle grounds.

"Hey, do you know where our apartment is on the map? How old is this thing anyway…the apartment was just put in this year you know."

"Well, it was made around the time my parents were at school," Harry replied, "but that shouldn't matter, anything changes in the castle, and it'll change on the map. Your apartment should be over in that corner somewhere." Harry gestured vaguely as a portion of the map, still intent on studying the charms corridor. Draco began looking where Harry suggested for a little apartment area. He found the corridor where Daine's portrait hung and followed it along until a room opened up behind an apparently blank stone wall. He looked in the living room and saw two dots labelled "Hermione Granger" and Lucius Malfoy". His heart skipped a beat, his mouth went dry and his face went a whiter shade of its usual pale.

"Holy Fuck, we have got to get to the apartment RIGHT NOW!" Draco jumped up, left his bag lying on the floor where he had tossed it and sprinted down the corridor. Harry and Ron glanced at each other, grabbed all three book bags and ran down the corridor after Draco, Harry searching the map as he went. As soon as he saw who was in the apartment with Hermione, he understood Draco's urgency and ran even faster.

…………………………………..

Hermione stopped screaming, and glared at Lucius. She didn't bother testing whether or not the door could be opened. Like it or not, Lucius was a powerful wizard. A powerful wizard who stupidly had _left her with her wand._

"_Stupe-"_

"_Expelliarmus."_ Hermoine's wand went flying toward Lucius and he neatly caught it with his free hand. _Crap. Now he's a powerful wizard who has my wand._

Silence again. For the next few minutes Hermione and Lucius just stood there, Hermione glaring, Lucius looking bored. It was obvious that the lack of, well, anything, be it talking or cursing was driving Hermione up the wall. So for a little extra enjoyment, Lucius decided to remain silent a little longer.

"HERMIONE!" The silence was broken by Draco's voice shouting outside in the passage. Despite the fact that she cringed every time she was around him now, Hermione's heart still skipped a beat when she heard his voice. Both Hermione and Lucius listened as Draco practically screamed the password at the painting. And then as Draco swore at the painting when Daine explained that she couldn't let him in.

"_Silencio_." While Hermione was still staring at the doorway, Lucius said the spell, as though adding an afterthought to a sentence. It seemed as though it were very much a throwaway line to him.

"Now, we can have a nice talk with no interruptions. Except that boy shouting in the passage of course. But you can just ignore him. I certainly am planning on doing just that."

Hermione mouthed something angrily at Lucius, but no sound came out. She gave an impatient sigh and mouthed something else, a little easier to understand, possibly due to the accompanying hand signals. Namely something along the lines of "_Fuck You"._

Lucius laughed and casually flicked a _Crucio _in Hermione's direction. She immediately dropped to the floor, writhing in agony. Her mouth was wide open in a silent scream, and the pain was so intense that after a few moments she broke through the silencing charm and began shrieking out loud.

…………………………………..

Out in the hallway, Draco had given up trying to get through the portrait and was considering blowing a section of the wall away to get through to Hermione. Harry and Ron had finally arrived, though Draco ignored them as he tried to figure out the best place to blow a hole in the wall. No sound had been coming from the apartment for a few minutes, but then he could only really hear through the portrait, and that was only when the people inside were being exceptionally loud. None of the boys were saying anything, when the tense silence was broken by hysterical screams coming faintly through Daine's portrait. Every drop of colour instantly drained from Draco's face and he began banging on the painting, as though hoping to break through it. Daine began shrieking in alarm and vanished from the edge of the painting. The boys heard her calling from a painting down the hallway,

"I'll come back when you stop hitting me." Draco ignored her and screamed out Hermione's name again. The shrieking had stopped, and almost as bad as the sound of Hermione in pain was having no idea what was going on.

…………………………………….

Lucius had stopped the Cruciatus curse momentarily and was staring at Hermione, who was slowly raising herself from the floor.

"You know what the advantage of wanting to kill your son's wife is? That is opposed to a random person's wife who you have no connection to. Since Draco is in fact my son, I have full access to his mail. Letters he receives, parcels, letters he sends. All I have to do is cast a lovely little connection spell between his owl and my own. And you know what? From the letters I've been reading for the past week, I'd say there was trouble in paradise. Wouldn't you?"

By this time, Hermione was standing unsteadily, but still off the floor. She answered him with one word.

"No."

"No? You mean all the "I'm sorry" notes Draco has been sending you have been for nothing? He just likes practicing apologies…is that it?"

"Oh shut up. All we had was an argument over a few library books. Oh, and I have PMS which meant it escalated into something a little bigger than it actually would have. So sorry, no pending divorce for you to get excited about." Hermione's brief satisfaction at the look of obvious discomfort which flitted across Lucius' face at the mention of her period was cut short by his next question.

"So the 'I'm sorry I couldn't say it, but I care about you so much Hermione' was a library related note?"

……………………………….

Draco stepped back from the painting where he had had his ear pressed, trying to hear anything that would confirm that Hermione was alive. He took his drew out his wand and prepared to use the _Reducto_ curse to blast his way through into the apartment. Harry guessed what he was about to do and pulled his arm down.

"It won't work."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Something to do with the magic of the castle. It's virtually indestructible. Hermione told me, she read it in _Hogwarts: A History._"

"Well then what the fuck am I supposed to do? Stand out here while my arsehole of a father kills Hermione?"

"What? Why would he kill her? He's that mad about you two getting married?" Ron spoke up, looking shocked. Draco realised his mistake and mentally shrugged. Didn't make much difference now anyway.

"Too long to explain when we have no time whatsoever. Just trust me on this one, Hermione's in real trouble. And why the fuck has no-one gone to get Dumbledore?" This was all said in the same tone of voice, tense and worried.

"He's not here. He's gone to London, they needed him at the Ministry," Harry answered, sounding just as worried as Draco.

"Well can't you do something Harry? You did kill the greatest dark wizard of all time…you can't get us into the apartment?"

…………………………………………..

"Ok, you caught us. Draco and I are in a fight. Not one about library books. However, as I said before, it's not like we're heading for a divorce, its not like we're not in love…so you can't really do anything to me." It took all Hermione's self control not to add a "so there arsehole" to the end of her answer. She figured it would probably be best not to antagonise the person who had trapped her in her own apartment and stolen her wand. Oh, and he also wanted to kill her.

"Well I can't begin to tell you what's wrong with that. For starters, I can do things to you. I could in fact torture you to insanity with the Cruciatus curse, but it's been done. I need something a little more original. I could go for the good old muggle standby and stab you, it's a tried and true method. But I digress. I was tell you what's wrong with your little statement. You and Draco, I'm pretty sure you're not in love. In fact I'm positive. I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't."

"Yeah, by the way, how exactly did that happen?"

"Well this morning I put on my invisibility cloak, apparated to the gates of the school grounds, walked into the school and followed you from the Great Hall. I didn't quite hear the password, so I had to 'ring the bell' as it were. I don't think Dumbledore thought I would resort to something so simple."

"Frankly I'm surprised he didn't. Simple plans for simple minds." _Shouldn't have said that…the whole not enraging your captor thing._

"That wasn't nice," Lucius put on a mock hurt look, "_Crucio."_

…………………………………………

The screams started again from inside the apartment and Draco looked as though he was about to pass out. Then, he shook his head, although clearing his mind, steadied himself against the wall and glared over at Harry.

"Can't you do this any faster?"

"No I can't. Since I have no idea what your psychotic father did to the portrait, I have no idea how to unlock it. I am trying to find out what he did at present so we can try undoing it. OK?"

"No it's not fucking OK. Hermione is in there screaming and I am stuck out here and I have no idea how the fuck I can get in and help her. I should know this. The only person better than me in the grade at magic is Hermione who is in there right now. But I have no idea what that twisted son of a bitch did to the door and hence I am forced to listen to her in there screaming knowing that I can't do anything. OK?" Harry looked over at where Draco was standing, his chest heaving, two bright spots of colour rapidly appearing in his otherwise pale face.

"Ron, try and find McGonagall, Snape or Tonks. They might know how to get around the spells. Draco, Hermione is going to be fine. There is no fucking way that I am losing her as well. I have no idea how to get around these spells at present. We need to weaken them." At this, Harry flicked his wand and a wave of raw magical energy slammed into the portrait. Draco nodded, showing that he'd understood, and he flicked his wand at the wall.

…………………………………….

Lucius had only been inflicting the Cruciatus curse on Hermione for a moment when something huge slammed into the wall of the apartment, causing him to break the connection. Hermione gasped and again pulled herself up from the floor. Lucius had been momentarily distracted by the repeated blasts that were coming from the corridor. What the fuck were they doing out there…trying to get through with a battering ram?

…………………………..

Out in the corridor, Harry and Draco could feel the lessening resistance to their onslaught of power and continued their assault on the wall. Two bursts of energy, one from each, hit the wall at the exact same moment and washed through into the apartment.

………………………………

Lucius felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and in an instant knew what the boys were doing. He had to hand it to them, to get through _his_ barrier, they had to be pretty powerful. He probably didn't have a whole lot of time, and there wasn't much point in wasting it strengthening the wards on the door. Instead he turned to face Hermione, his wand pointed directly at her heart.

"You know what? It doesn't matter where I point this thing. Two little words and you're dead. I could point it at your toe for all the difference it makes for you."

"Do I have to say it again? I love Draco. You can't kill me."

"I can. You love Draco. That much is obvious. He doesn't love you." Lucius watched with satisfaction as Hermione struggled to keep her emotions out of her face. There was the proof he needed. A flash of sadness, when confronted with the truth.

……………………………………..

"I can hear them, the silencing charm must be gone." Draco fell silent at Harry's words, straining to hear Hermione's voice.

……………………………………..

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Hermione's head thumped loudly as it hit the floor.

**a/n: Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm almost done, one or two chapters to go (two I think). Didn't get 200 last time, this time would like at least 210….remember more reviews mean that I'll post quicker!**


	15. It can't be done

**a/n: sorry this has been such a long time between updates; I just started Uni and got a job and stuff so I've been snowed under. I won't keep you any longer...read on!**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry & Co.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - It can't be done.**

Harry was white in the face, looking as though he was about to pass out. Draco, for the first time in memory, had tears glistening in his eyes. They had broken through the silencing charms just in time to hear Lucius' curse, and the dull thud of a body hitting the floor. At this point in time, Draco lurched forward, his head crashing into the portrait, feeling like he couldn't breathe.

"What the fuck am I going to do without her?" Draco whispered to himself, allowing for once, tears to well up in his eyes. Harry had shouted "Hermione, NO!" and swayed on his feet as the colour drained from his face. The tense silence of the hallway was broken, when Daine spoke up,

"I can let you in now, if you have the password." Draco looked up immediately, spots of colour appearing in his cheeks.

_"Pirum. _ I am going to kill that fucker." Harry shook his head, as though clearing it, glanced at the opening portrait hole and nodded in agreement. Both boys rushed in, their initial shock being replaced with anger. When they looked around the living room, it appeared to be completely empty, no Hermione, no Lucius. Then Draco caught sight of brown curls poking out from behind the couch. He called to Harry who was staring at something past the other end of the couch.

"She's here." Draco sank to the ground and pulled Hermione's head into his lap, and his heart leaping in his chest when he felt her heart beating, and saw her chest rising and falling with her breath.

"Oh my god. Potter, she's still alive." Draco gathered Hermione into his arms, hugging her fiercely. So fiercely that when Harry rushed over, he refused to let him hug her, or to relinquish his hold on her.

"Thank God. Oh Jesus, I don't know what I would have done without her." Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's and began to cry. This is how Ron and Tonks found them, Draco cradling an unconscious Hermione, Harry holding her hand and crying. Ron took one look at the scene and flipped out.

"Holy Fuck, what did your psychotic father do to her Malfoy? Is she d-?" Ron looked as though he wanted to simultaneously cry, explode with anger, and kill himself.

"NO!" Draco's answer came out a little more aggressively than he originally intended. He forced himself to calm down a little and reply properly.

"No. She's just unconscious."

"Thank God. Where's your father?" Tonks asked, as Ron calmed down.

"He's over there," Harry answered, with a jerk of his head. Draco jumped.

"What? Where is he?" Harry's eyed widened.

"Oh, Draco I'm so sorry. I completely forgot when you said Hermione was alive. He's, well, he's not. Alive that is."

_He's dead? How did that happen? He's the one who said the killing curse. Oh, of course, it must have rebounded off Hermione because I love her. _Draco's eyebrows shot up, almost meeting his hairline. _I love her? _He grinned. Then realised what the others must have been thinking. Harry tells him his father is dead, and he grins. _Quickly, stop smiling_._ Good, now look appropriately sad yet relieved. Now keep on that look, don't smile, don't smile, don't smile..._

Draco couldn't help it. His father was dead, which meant that a) the chances of either him or Hermione being murdered had just decreased significantly, and b) he had a whole lot of money at his disposal. AND he was in love with Hermione. Great day for all. Well, perhaps not Lucius.

"I'm sorry, I should be sad now that he's dead, and I'm an orphan and all, but he was such an evil son of a bitch who kept trying to kill us." Draco smiled again, and the other three, smiled back hesitantly.

"Then, I'm happy for you...?" Harry looked a little uncertain.

"Hate to interrupt," Tonks said, "but I think we should try to wake Hermione up." Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"_Renervate."_ Nothing happened. Draco glanced at Harry and Ron, both of whom shrugged, looking worried again.

"Should I try again?" Draco asked Tonks, but wasn't encouraged by the look on her face.

"I don't think so; we need to get Hermione to Madame Pomfrey. I don't know much healing magic, and I can't think of a time when that spell hasn't worked."

The happiness and relief that Draco had been feeling abruptly vanished, replaced with the returning anxiety.

He stood up, pulling Hermione to her feet at the same time, and resting her head on his shoulder, picked her up and began walking as fast as possible to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron followed closely behind, leaving Tonks to seal up that apartment and take care of Lucius' body until Dumbledore arrived. The corridors were almost empty, most of the students were already in class, but there were enough stragglers who saw a lifeless Hermione being escorted to the Hospital Wing by the three boys, all of whom had grim expressions on their faces.

None of the boys spoke until they arrived at Madame Pomfrey's office. She was sitting at her desk filling out various forms when the boys burst in.

"Goodness, what's happened to Ms Granger?"

"She was attacked," Draco was the first to speak. "Someone used at least two Cruciatus curses on her, as well as the killing curse which rebounded." Draco continued, ignoring the startled looks of Madame Pomfrey and the boys. "I tried using the reawakening spell, but nothing happened. I don't know if she fainted, or passed out or what."

He laid Hermione on one of the hospital beds and sat beside her, smoothing out the blankets, rearranging her hair on the pillow, watching as Madame Pomfrey tried to register what was happening. At first, she looked like someone had put a freezing spell on her, she was motionless for a few minutes, then sprang into action. She pointed her wand at Hermione, muttering a few spells under her breath. Hermione seemed to relax a little then, sinking further into the bed and breathing more deeply.

"We have to let her sleep. Withstanding all those spells...I won't be surprised if she doesn't wake for a few days. The Cruciatus curse is incredibly taxing on both the mind and the body, combined with her somehow repelling the killing curse...it's no wonder she collapsed. I have no idea what happened, but I'm guessing we should be extremely grateful that Hermione is still with us."

"Draco, what are you talking about, Hermione repelling the killing curse? It can't be done." Harry was looking at Draco as though he was crazy.

"Harry...you repelled the killing curse."

"Oh yeah...I mean I know that. I mean it can't be done on your own. My mother died to save me; I got the protection of her love or something like that. No-one was in there to die for Hermione." Draco sighed and looked at the three people staring at him goggle eyed.

"It's a family thing. My great grandfather made up this spell which prevents Malfoy's using the killing curse of Legilimency on each other because our family would have a row and someone invariably ended up dead. I think he threw in the Legilimency as an added extra so his wife didn't find out about his affairs. Now if we try killing each other, it rebounds. Well that's the theory. Hermione was the first person for it to actually happen with. So don't worry Harry, you're still the first person to have repelled the killing curse."

"I'm confused," Ron said. Draco had to refrain from commenting _Like always_, and asked him why.

"If the killing curse was going to rebound if he used it on Hermione, why did your dad try?"

"The protection only works if Hermione and I love each other, since she's not a blood relative. My father didn't think that Hermione and I loved each other and took a chance, I guess. Stupid fuck."

Madame Pomfrey tsked at Draco's language, then stood up and bustled into her office, calling out that she was going to get Dumbledore to come to the hospital wing immediately. Harry still wasn't satisfied with Draco's short explanation though.

"Seems like a pretty big gamble to make. And anyway, you said there was more to it than what we originally thought." Ron didn't say much, just nodded and stared at Draco along with Harry and Tonks.

"I think that it's safe to explain now Mr. Malfoy. With the elder Mr. Malfoy being dead, there is no need to keep anything a secret anymore. Well that and the fact that the protection actually worked." Dumbledore have come into the room without anyone noticing and was now peering down his long nose at Hermione sleeping in the hospital bed.

"You don't think that Hermione would prefer if she was awake and told them herself."

"Yes, perhaps you're right Mr Malfoy. We can check in on her tomorrow morning, and see if there are any improvements."

"I'm staying here tonight." Draco stated, a tinge of defiance in his voice.

"That's fine, but I don't expect any change in her condition at least until tomorrow morning. Now it seems you three have missed most of this afternoon's classes. You may be excused from the remaining fifteen minutes of (if my memory serves me) potions and stay here if you like. Alternatively you can return to class and explain to Professor Snape that you missed class because you were trying to save Ms Granger's life. And on that subject, I expect a full explanation of what happened when Ms Granger awakens."

"Thank you Sir," Harry spoke up, "we'll all stay with Hermione."

The three boys sat around her bed, Draco determinedly deflecting all questions about his father with "wait until Hermione wakes" until the other two boys stopped asking and they fell into silence. Draco was still sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed, holding her hand when the others left for dinner, Ron's stomach growling loudly.

"No I'm not coming, I don't want anything to eat. If you want, bring me back some bread or something, that's all." Draco smiled half-heatedly at the boys who nodded and left, leaving him alone with Hermione. He lay down in the bed beside her and wrapped his arm across her, pulling her in close. He smiled as her hair sprang into his face, tickling his nose whenever he inhaled.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered in her ear, "and when you wake up, I am going to tell you that I do everyday of your life. I'm going to tell you how happy I am that we were forced to get married, how happy I am that my father was a psychotic killer, and how lost and alone I would feel without you. And remember you have to believe me, the spell backfired so I must love you."

Draco stayed beside Hermione all night, aside from the few minutes when Madame Pomfrey shooed him out of the bed muttering about immorality, until Draco convinced her that since he and Hermione were married, they slept in the same bed every night, and this one should be no different. Surprisingly, Madame Pomfrey agreed, saying that change in the normal routine might be detrimental to Hermione's wellbeing. Since Draco was just bullshitting, he was pretty pleased that this worked. Harry and Ron had briefly dropped in after dinner, leaving him some bread and ham. They had seen Draco whispering occasionally to Hermione and decided it would be nice to give them some privacy. Draco lay awake for hours, finally dropping off at around three in the morning. He dozed on and off until morning, when Harry and Ron stumbled into the room at around six.

"Any change?" Were Ron's first words.

"Not really. She mumbled in her sleep a little, but I couldn't tell what she was going on about." Harry and Ron looked extremely worried by this, and they both had the same shadows under their eyes as Draco from lack of sleep.

By this time, the whole school had noticed the conspicuous lack of possibly the four most renowned students in the school. Their absence, combined with the stories of the students who saw Hermione being carried to the hospital wing the previous night, caused a stir among the populace. During the war, it had not been odd if any of these four had been missing from school for any period of time, however occurrences such as these had been few and far between since Voldemort was killed. Rumors began circulating the school that just like last time Voldemort 'died' he wasn't actually gone and had come back to attack Hermione Granger. The teachers, most of whom now knew the truth about the Granger Malfoy nuptials, and a general idea of what had passed in the apartment, tried their best to quash the rumors. However their attempt was futile, and by first period, half the school was convinced that not only was Voldemort back, he had returned in the form of a Venomous Tentacle which had bitten Hermione as a form of vicious revenge.

Draco, Harry and Ron, however, had no idea of the rumors circulating, and didn't notice the parade of people craning their necks to see into the hospital ward. They sat, mostly in silence, until the bell for first period rang. When Dumbledore came to see how Hermione was, Draco flatly refused to go to class, insisting that he needed to be with Hermione if something happened. Harry and Ron both asked Dumbledore (more politely than Draco) if they could also be excused from class. Dumbledore agreed, after drawing promises from all three that they would catch up on the weekend. Both Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore checked over Hermione, muttering spells as they went, encouraging Hermione's body to relax, and her mind to be calm. Dumbledore also demonstrated a handy charm which gave someone in a coma the nutrition they needed to continue functioning.

Once the four were alone again, Ron offered to go down to the kitchens and get some food. Harry and Draco looked grateful, in an exhausted kind of way, and just stared blankly after Ron's departing figure. When he came back, he was laden with rolls, ham, cold chicken; jam buns...evidently the house elves had been rather generous. Dobby had sent up a parcel for "Miss Hermione" containing knitted bed jacket, and a note "I is making this myself." Draco, a little weirded out by the thought of a house elf making clothes for Hermione, was touched all the same and tenderly slipped it over Hermione's arms and tied the ribbon.

"Dobby? The Malfoy elf Dobby? He's at Hogwarts now? Knitting no less."

"Yeah, It's sort of my fault," Harry explained. "He's become quite proficient at the knitting really, just snaps his fingers and the wool sort of folds itself together."

The boys sat in the hospital room all day, talking about quidditch, pies, getting pissed war stories...pretty inane stuff. Occasionally the stories would start with 'if Hermione was conscious, she'd kill me for telling you this but...' or even 'I don't think Hermione remembers this herself' on one occasion. Sometimes, Hermione would roll over, or mutter incoherently, but nothing really happened. Each time she moved, they boys would tense up, Draco's hold on her hand would tighten and they would watch, hoping that this time she would wake up. Dumbledore came to visit just before dinner, bringing more food for the boys, and recasting his spells on Hermione. Nothing had changed by eleven o'clock that night, and Harry and Ron headed back to the Gryffindor tower, eliciting a promise from Draco that they would find out the instant anything happened.

Once the others were gone, Draco climbed back into bed with Hermione, and slipped his hand into hers. Exhausted from his lack of sleep the night before, Draco soon dozed off, waking every half hour or so, mumbling 'I'm awake' to no-one in particular.

At around three in the morning, Draco was jolted awake when Hermione began stirring beside him. He was instantly alert, and watched as Hermione rolled towards him, stretched a little, and slowly opened her eyes. For the first time in days Draco relaxed. The tightening in his chest disappeared and he smiled at Hermione. She groggily looked around, registering where she was, and who was beside her in the bed. Her face broke into a smile when she saw Draco, who looked deliriously happy and relieved at the same time.

"Thank God. Hermione, I don't know what I'd have done with out you. Thank you so much just for waking up. I love you so much, you can't even begin to imagine." Draco showed signs of rambling on, so Hermione interrupted.

"I know. I knew as soon as I woke up. I mean unless we're dead together, I repelled the killing curse. And I KNOW it hit me...it felt like a horse kicked me in the ribs."

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry my father tried to kill you. I'm sorry I upset you all last week when I just didn't realise that I did love you. I'm sorry you had to go through everything because of me...if I hadn't been such an idiot Lucius wouldn't have been confident enough to attack you."

Hermione cut him off again, by giving him such a tight hug he forgot what he was saying and clung to Hermione like a limpet on a rock.

"Oh one second I have to owl Harry and Ron, I promised I would get them when you woke up." Draco scribbled a note on come parchment, and sent his owl off. Then he lay back down with Hermione and just held her until the hospital wing door swung open and Harry and Ron appeared from thin air, an invisibility cloak falling to the floor. Draco couldn't stop himself from exclaiming in envy 'Do you have everything Harry?', before the two boys rushed at Hermione hugging her and whispering excitedly.

"You're awake! Finally, you've been out for two days!"

"Yeah, so you've got loads of catching up to do...and I'd be surprised if Madame Pomfrey lets you out of the hospital wing before Christmas time!"

"Don't stress her out already...there is no stressing of Hermione for the next two weeks. Got that?" Draco suddenly became aggressively protective. The four whispered together until one by one they all fell asleep, and when Madame Pomfrey came in the next morning, she found Draco and Hermione curled up together at the top of the bed, while Harry was sleeping leaning against the side of the bed, and Ron draped across the foot of the bed. Not realising that Hermione had already woken up, she assumed the boys had just come in the middle of the night for no particular reason other than to visit and used her wand to shoot cold water on them.

Harry woke up with a shock, most of the water having hit him directly in the face. Draco and Hermione both were sprayed as well and they too woke, making Madame Pomfrey almost faint in shock. Ron merely grunted and went back to sleep.

"Ms Granger! You're awake! You need to drink this right away," she said, shoving a small vial into Hermione's hand, before scuttling off to get Dumbledore.

"Ron, wake up I want to stretch my legs," Hermione asked loudly, but the only reaction from Ron was to put his arm over his head. Draco kicked his legs out straight, toppling Ron from the bed in the process and smiled over at Hermione.

"There you are...stretch in peace."

"Draco..." Hermione was torn between disapproval and the desire to laugh, and when Ron's head popped up from the end of the bed, a blanket around him like a shawl, she couldn't help herself and began laughing for the first time in a week. When Madame Pomfrey returned with Professor Dumbledore, they found Harry, Draco and Hermione laughing at Ron, who still looked a little disoriented from his fall off the bed.

"Ms Granger, wonderful to see you awake again. You certainly had us worried. Shall I send down to the kitchens for some food to be brought here for you four? Then perhaps once you have your strength back fully, you could tell us what exactly happened. I know that I, myself, am eager to know, and I'm sure everyone else here would like to know the full story." Dumbledore swept out of the ward, leaving Hermione and Draco being stared at by Harry and Ron.

"So Hermione...there's apparently something you neglected to tell us, Draco let slip that there's more to your wedding than meets the eye."

"One second," Hermione looked nervous for a moment, not looking forward to the inevitable explanations which were to follow, before a thought occurred to her.

"What happened to Lucius? Is he...you know?"

"Yup." Draco didn't even bother trying to look sad this time. "Killing curse rebounded off you straight at him. Serves that bastard right." Hermione took her cue from Draco's reaction, and was relieved to show her...well...relief at this news.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore had reappeared in the doorway, holding what appeared to be an empty tray. "No offence intended of course. However, perhaps it's not prudent so speak ill of the dead. Breakfast will be a welcome interruption I think." Dumbledore set the tray on the bedside table, and showed the students a card with a breakfast menu on it.

"Just order what you like by saying it to the tray, the elves will do the rest of the work. Although I feel I must mention, only people who have recently had attempts made on their lives get this kind of breakfast tray...so don't expect too much next time!" Dumbledore moved into Madame Pomfrey's office where they talked while the four ate an assortment of bacon, pancakes, French toast and maple syrup (especially good with the bacon). Half an hour later, none of them (including Ron), could eat another bite, and all that remained form their order was a quarter of a pancake sitting dejectedly in a puddle of syrup. Dumbledore came back in, vanished the tray, and pulled an armchair to beside Hermione's bed.

"Now Ms Granger, perhaps it would be best if you and Mr Malfoy began at the very beginning, so that Harry and Mr Weasley know the full story."

a/n: Ok, second last chapter...hope you all liked it. In reply to all the reviews that worried about Hermione being dead...did you really think I would kill her? I'm a happy ending kind of girl! A couple of parts of this chapter were a little weird, such as the breakfast tray part...not sure where it came from but bear with me, I got about 3 hours sleep last night, it's not about eleven thirty the next night, and I had to sleep with my sister (the most active sleeper I can imagine). Also question: Dumbledore always calls Harry Harry, but calls Ron and Hermione Ms Granger and Mr Weasley. Would he say Harry and Mr Weasley OR Mr Potter and Mr Weasley? Anyway, review!


	16. It makes things a lot simpler

**a/n: It's the last chapter...I can't believe it. Here we go..!**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry & Co.**

**CHAPTER 16 - It makes things a lot simpler.**

"So because you're my friend, you were there when I killed Voldemort, and your parents are muggles, Lucius Malfoy came after you and you had to marry Draco Malfoy and lie to us all this time?" Harry asked, his face stunned after hearing Hermione and Draco's story. It was the day after Hermione had woken up, and after telling the story of her encounter with Lucius to Dumbledore, she told the story in full to Harry and Ron.

"Yes." Hermione exchanged a nervous glance with Draco.

"And because of this Lucius Malfoy attacked you, used the Cruciatus curse on you and tried to kill you, didn't succeed but knocked you out for three days."

"Yeah...Harry where are you going with this?" Hermione looked a little puzzled.

"I'm just getting the facts straight. So really, it's all my fault?" Draco did a quick double take, confused by the change in the direction of the conversation.

"What? Harry it's all my father's fault. What did you do?"

"Yeah Harry, what exactly did you have to do with Hermione marrying Draco?" Ron jumped in, having taken everything in without comment until now.

"Well if I hadn't had you guys come along with me to Godric's Hollow that night, then you wouldn't have been there when I killed Voldemort, Lucius wouldn't have gone insane and tried to kill Hermione and none of this would have happened."

"Yeah, and Voldemort would still be alive idiot. Hermione and I holding off Malfoy, Crabbe and Bellatrix for you so you could fight him without interruption...any of this ringing any bells?" Ron looked a little amused at Harry's reasoning.

"Oh yeah..." Harry stopped his guilty rambling.

"If you think about it Harry, it's all Voldemort's fault, for not being able to stand up to three sixteen year olds," Draco put in.

"No no," Hermione joined in, "this is all Marvolo Gaunt's fault for having a daughter who fell in love with Tom Riddle, who gave birth to Tom Riddle (the second) who grew up to be Voldemort..."

"Who couldn't stand up to three sixteen year olds," Draco repeated grinning.

"Bloody Hell, just blame Salazar Slytherin and be done with it," Ron said, before looking over at Harry. "Not everything is your fault you know. And especially not this." The four had gotten so sidetracked with arguing whose fault it was, Hermione still didn't know how Harry and Ron were going to react.

"So, what do you think guys?" Hermione asked, looking serious.

"I'd say it's unanimous. Salazar's fault."

"Ron, I'm serious. About the marriage thing. You know..."

"I understand completely why you did it, and why you couldn't tell us. Hell, Lucius found stuff out with only you two knowing...that Pansy bitch. Anyway, of course I don't care you lied blah blah blah...it was that or try and dodge the killing curses."

"Harry?"

"Same as Ron. Of course we'd rather have you lying (even if it was about being in love with Malfoy) than dead."

"Thanks guys, so sweet. A little melodramatic, but sweet all the same."

"So what happens now? Dumbledore knows you only got married for protection...do you get a divorce or what?" Ron asked, showing his usual lack of tact. Hermione looked nervously at Draco, the idea of divorce only having just occurred to her.

"We haven't discussed that yet," Draco said smoothly, shooting Hermione a reassuring look.

"Well it makes sense to get divorced since the only reason you were married was for protection," Ron continued, despite Harry mouthing _Shut up_ repeatedly at him. "I mean, it's not like you guys are in love or anything is it?" Hermione and Draco exchanged a look, before Hermione said,

"Ron didn't you listen to the story? The protection only works if we are in love, since I'm not a blood relative."

"Oh. Right. So you got married, when you weren't in love. Then you fell in love and almost died and now you're talking about divorce."

"You're the one talking about divorce," Harry jumped in, trying to make the situation a little less uncomfortable. "We'll leave you two alone, and Draco, thanks. A lot. You didn't have to do anything for Hermione really, but you did. So thanks." Harry held his hand out for a shake, and Draco tentatively took it. Harry then pulled Ron out the door, leaving Hermione and Draco together, along with an extremely uncomfortable silence.

"Hey did you know we made the papers?" Draco asked suddenly.

"No, show me." Hermione was still confined to her hospital bed, Draco spending all his free time with her, having been forced to go back to classes.

_Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy & Murder_

"Jesus, this has got to be a Rita Skeeter article..."

"She's not so bad you know," Draco laughed, before ducking Hermione's swatting him with the newspaper.

_In August of this year, in a secret wedding, Hermione Granger, hero of the Second War, Order of Merlin First Class, married Draco Malfoy, son of the infamous death eater Lucius Malfoy. Needless to say, when the news leaked out in early September, the Wizarding community was shocked by Ms. Granger's choice of husband. And the question on everyone's lips was obviously "What does Lucius think of this?" Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater who had evaded justice until recently, would most probably have been enraged at his son's alliance with a Muggle Born witch such as Hermione Granger. It seems he was more than enraged, just yesterday he managed to break into Hogwarts, gain access to the apartment where the newlyweds were living, trapping Ms. Granger inside with him. It didn't look good for her, after being tortured for a number of hours, Lucius Malfoy, was under the impression he had killed her, when in reality, she had just lost consciousness. He then turned his wand on himself, and was found dead in the apartment living room. Ms. Granger has been unconscious in the hospital ward at the school since yesterday afternoon, and it is unknown if she will ever wake. It is a bittersweet day for the Wizarding community - justice has finally been served to our most wanted criminal, but perhaps at to high a price, the life of a young hero._

Hermione finished reading and snorted with laughter.

"With all the details she got wrong, I'm surprised that she got our names right. This is a few days old right? I hope that's all there is to it...no more articles."

Draco winced. "Sorry. Yesterday Dumbledore sent out a press release. You made front page again..._Wizarding Community Breathes a Sigh of Relief_...blah blah blah..._managed to survive vicious attempt on her life...people stunned at strength of teenage hero..._ending with a slightly bitter note..._perhaps the marriage is going to be short lived. What could the consequences be if Ms. Granger can no longer look into the face of her beloved husband without seeing the murderous face of his father?_" Draco looked nervously over at Hermione. "What would happen?"

"I don't know. You tell me. When you look at me do you picture my parents? No. Or at least I hope not...anyway I don't look at you and think of your father. You're nothing like your father. Thank god for that or I'd be dead by now. Think of the headlines...School Girl Hero Strangled to Death by frustrated husband..."

"Husband? Not soon to be divorced husband?"

"Here's the way I see things. We stay married, we can keep dating and I think Dumbledore will let us keep living together. If you want to." Hermione added quickly.

"Hmm, let me think, keep dating the girl I'm in love with, and be the only couple in the school who get to share a bedroom. Sounds fine to me."

"I mean it would look suspicious to everyone else if we just suddenly moved out of the apartment but kept going out. This would just be keeping up appearances."

"Exactly," Draco grinned and leant over to kiss Hermione.

"Ahem." Dumbledore interrupted the couple on the hospital bed.

"Professor...hello," Hermione said, blushing a little.

"We need to discuss a few things. Namely what is going to happen with you two and your marriage."

"Well, Draco and I kind of came up with a solution for that already. I'm sure you've seen the articles in _The Daily Prophet_. It would look really odd if Draco and I moved out of the apartment, especially since we...we would keep dating."

"So you see Sir," Draco took over the explanation, "we thought it would be best if we stayed living together until the end of the school year. That way no one would have to find out about the particulars of the situation. It would be too confusing. You've obviously read the papers...the stories they're coming up with..."

"I see," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling, "if you think that's the best solution. We obviously have to take into account your current relationship, and the fact that the protection worked in full. It seems a sensible solution to the situation at hand. Although keep in mind you must set a good example for the school."

"We understand," Hermione said. Dumbledore stood up and left the room, after telling Hermione he hoped she was feeling better soon. As soon as the door was closed behind him Draco turned to Hermione.

"Good example...that means we can't stay in bed all day and hook up in the Great Hall," he laughed.

"Exactly. A good example. We are head boy and girl after all."

"You're serious? No staying in bed all day."

"No...head girl is a big responsibility, not the least of which is setting an example for the rest of the students."

"You know I'm re-thinking the whole not getting divorced thing after all," Draco joked, then ducked the pillow Hermione threw at his head.

"Kidding!" Draco said before bending over and kissing Hermione again. This time they weren't interrupted for a full fifteen minutes, when Madame Pomfrey came in, almost had a hernia at the sight of them on the bed together, gave Hermione a potion and left, leaving them uninterrupted for the next twenty minutes.

Harry and Ron walked in, whereupon Ron turned bright red, and turned around facing the wall, and Harry laughed evilly.

"So sorry we're interrupting, but we heard Dumbledore came to talk to you..." Harry smirked at the exasperated expression on Draco's face.

"Yeah. We all agreed that it would be for the best if we stayed living together, since it would look weird if we suddenly moved out but kept dating. We'll just live together for the rest of the school year. It makes things a lot simpler," Hermione managed to say with a straight face, a remarkable feat, since Draco was drawing little circles on her inner thigh under the sheet.

"Oh and this has nothing to do with getting to share a bed and whatever Draco is doing there with his hand...?" Harry laughed.

"Nothing whatsoever," Draco smirked.

"I don't know what you're insinuating, but Draco and I are just going to stay living together so the family protection secret doesn't come out. We decided it would be for the best." Hermione managed to keep a straight face this time, her voice turning into her 'head girl lecture' voice.

"Mmhmm, we believe you don't we Ron," Harry grinned wickedly at Ron who was still facing the other direction.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, don't you guys have Defense Against Dark Arts soon? Like now?" Draco asked.

"Nope. We've got a free period because Tonks is talking to aurors again about your dad. So we decided we would come and spend it with you and Hermione."

Harry and Hermione both laughed at the annoyed expression on Draco's face, as the boys settled in for a visit.

"So Dumbledore is just letting you guys live together? No strings attached? I can't believe he'd do that."

"Just as long as we continue to set a good example as head boy and head girl," Draco grimaced as he said this.

"That's the condition you're complaining about?" Harry asked. "I'd do a lot more than that to get to share a bedroom with my girlfriend."

"_That's my sister!"_ Ron shouted, while Draco and Hermione laughed at the horrified look on Harry's face as he realised what he said. Harry began apologising to Ron, whose face was redder than before. Hermione, who still needed constant rest, leant back against Draco and closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

_The Next Summer, 20th August. 1:00 am._

"Hermione?"

"Mm what? I'm sleeping Draco."

"I was just wondering something."

"What?"

"Well, we've been together for ages right?"

"mmm.."

"Don't fall asleep! This is a serious discussion."

"Its 1:00 in the morning, what can't possibly wait until a civilised hour?"

"It's just; we've been together for ages right? I know I already said that. I mean, like a year, if you count from when we got married fakely. And I wanted to ask you tonight, if you would consider marrying me? Properly."

Hermione was instantly awake.

"You're proposing for real, despite the fact that we are already married?"

"Yes," Draco replied, a little hesitantly. Hermione remained silent...Draco was worried until her peered over her shoulder, and saw her smiling at the wall.

"Please tell me that despite the fact you're facing away from me, that smiling at the wall is a good sign?"

"It's a good sign."

"Really?"

"It's a really good sign."

"As good as yes?"

"Yes." Draco felt better than he had the morning when Hermione had asked him to eat at the Gryffindor table, but this time, didn't bother containing his excitement.

"Oh my god, this is fucking awesome!" Draco reached over to his bedside table, pulled out a jewellery box, containing another ring.

"This is supposed to be worn on your middle finger of your right hand. I know that's not where you'd traditionally put an engagement ring, but we're hardly a traditional couple. That and you've already got one there." The ring Draco slipped onto her hand was white gold to match the other two he'd bought her, but just had a square cut solitaire diamond in the centre of the band.

"I love it, Thank you Draco!" Hermione turned to kiss him, but before _she_ could get too into the kiss, Draco pulled away saying,

"You know what this means? This time we get to have a proper wedding, with bridesmaids, and your friends, and anything you want."

"Mum will be so happy she'll get to be a proper mother-of-a-bride. Despite the fact that I'm already married to my fiancé. So if you think about it, it's going to be more a re-saying of our vows."

"Well, yeah. Oh, and you can get rid of your apartment, because we can live together properly." After graduation, Hermione and Draco had sort of ignored the fact that they were already married, and just continued dating from where they'd started at school. Hermione had her own apartment, while Draco lived in the Malfoy Manor, but despite this, they'd spent about two nights apart since they'd graduated.

"Well obviously since we'll be married. We'll have to live together."

"Hermione, we're already married, used to live together, for some reason you insisted on not living together immediately, but the point is, this time, it's for real."

"Really?"

"Really."

"No I mean, really really?"

"Really really."

"Ok, but this'll work only if I get to redecorate the mansion a little."

"Only if you wear that corset outfit I bought you."

"Only if you pay the house elves."

"Only if you find ones who'll accept pay."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"You know, you didn't even get the big romantic gesture properly," Draco complained after a minute.

"What?"

"I can't believe you don't remember. It was this exact time, exactly a year ago that I apparated into your room and proposed."

"Oh Draco, I love you."

"Love you too."

The End.

**a/n: OMG I cannot believe that I've finished. Last chapter done. I'm not sure if I'll do an epilogue of the wedding, if you really want one, mention it in a review. This is just so amazing...what started as HSC procrastination has turned into an actual finished story, and has kick started my addiction to fan fiction. **

**Last messages...thank you SO much to everyone for reviewing, putting me on favourites or alert...I love you all so much for encouraging me with this...please all review one last time, let me know how you liked the ending (not too cheesy?)**

**I've got some more stories planned, so hopefully you guys will all read those and (hopefully) enjoy them! Again, thanks for the support from everyone...meant a lot to me. I'll reply to all reviews I get for this chapter...so feel free to ask any questions!**


	17. Epilogue

**a/n: Ok, Epilogue. Quite a few people mentioned they'd like to see one so here it is. This really is the last chapter (I swear). Review replies were sent out to everyone, except the anonymous non email address ones, and possibly 3 others which didn't seep to work. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry & Co.**

**EPILOGUE**

Hermione tried to stop fidgeting while Ginny zipped up her gown, trying to calm the nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Hermione stand still...I don't want the zipper to catch on your hair."

"Sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"Why though?" Luna spoke up from in front of the mirror. "You're already married if you think about it, and you know Draco loves you, so why would you be nervous?" Hermione had explained to Ginny and Luna the whole story behind their first wedding, before asking them to be her bridesmaids.

"I don't know, something could go wrong, I could trip on the hem of my dress, someone could stand on the train of my dress, Draco could run off..." Hermione was working herself into a nice panic attack when her mother walked in, took one look at her face and said,

"I've just seen Draco. He's a little nervous, seems to think you might change your mind half way down the aisle, but I told him you'd have a hard time getting away with that dress on." Hermione instantly brightened at the mention of Draco, and calmed down enough for Ginny and Luna to do her makeup and hair. She had just put the finishing touches on her face when someone knocked on the door and Harry and Ron walked in.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous, the dress is amazing!" Harry exclaimed.

"You do look really beautiful Hermy."

"Don't call me Hermy. But thank you." Hermione smiled at her two closest friends, who she had chosen as two of her bridesmaids, Ginny and Luna being the other two.

"It's almost time; we have to get to the Gardens." The whole wedding party had been getting ready in Grimmauld Place, where Harry was living, after cleaning it up with the help of Mrs. Weasley. Kreacher was long gone, as was the portrait of Sirius' mother, and the doxies. The ceremony was taking place on the Hogwarts grounds, in a small clearing near the lake. Hermione had insisted on the location, saying that since their relationship started at Hogwarts, they should get married at Hogwarts. Draco's initial reaction had been, yes their relationship started at Hogwarts, i.e. with their hating each other. Their real relationship had actually begun when Draco had apparated into Hermione's room and proposed in the middle of the night. However, as Hermione pointed out, they wouldn't be able to fit anyone but themselves into her bedroom, so it had to be Hogwarts.

Hermione's mother, along with Mrs. Weasley, had been supervising the set up of the marquee in the clearing. A huge white canvas was strung between three trees, which were ideally placed, (almost like magic!). The ground was covered in thick springy grass, with white chairs set up in rows, an aisle leading down the centre to where Dumbledore, Draco and his groomsmen would be waiting. White ribbons were laced through the chairs, and red rose petals were sprinkled over the ground. The chairs were almost entirely filled up, the last guests just arriving and taking their places.

Hermione, along with the rest of her bridal party apparated to the brides apparition point, which was at the opposite end of the marquee to Draco's apparition point, behind a wall of greenery which hid the bridal party from the guest's eyes. Hermione's mother, who had apparated with Ginny and Luna on either side, hurried along to her chair at the front of the seating, and sent Hermione's dad over to meet her. Her Dada arrived, and said,

"It's time. Everyone's ready? You ready?" Hermione nodded in answer and swallowed hard.

Draco was standing at the end of the aisle with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, wringing his hands, smoothing his hair down and forcing himself not to bite his nails like an old fashioned cartoon character. He was dressed in a black suit, with a black shirt and tie. He turned to Blaise and Theodore, both of whom were wearing black suits, but with white shirts, and freaked when he saw their button holes.

"Where's my button hole? I left it behind, oh crap. It was supposed to be a red rose. I've ruined everything."

"Draco calm down," Theodore said, as Blaise pointed his wand at Draco and a red rosebud materialized in his button hole.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot we could just do that. I guess I'm a little nervous."

"You'll be fine," Blaise said before exchanging a look with Theodore. _My God Granger has him falling apart._ Blaise scanned the crowd and found who he was looking for in the second row from the front. He smiled, and winked at Neville, who blushed pink and waved back. Draco watched this amusedly, _so that's who Longbottom's boyfriend is..._ His train of thought stopped abruptly when the orchestra began to play. He looked up the aisle his heart beating wildly.

Harry led the procession, followed by Ginny, Ron and Luna. Draco barely had time to smile at Hermione's choice of bridesmaids before she came into view and all thoughts flew out of his head. It was all he could do to stop his mouth hanging open at the sight of her. Hermione was wearing a strapless ivory silk gown, the top half of which was a boned corsette covered in ivory coloured lace. The bottom half was a full skirt, with a short train behind. Her hair was loose, save for a few small pieces which were pulled back at the sides, the wild curls suiting the dress perfectly. She carried a bouquet of red and white roses, the red perfectly matching the red of her lips. She had a huge smile on her face from the moment she saw Draco looking at her, and barely registered that her father had walked her down the aisle, and passed her arm to Draco. Dumbledore's voice became a buzzing in her ear until she heard the words

"Draco, would you like to say your vows."

"Hermione, I would love to say 'From the moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me.' The only problem is, it couldn't be further from the truth. I can say though, from the moment I got to know you, I was head over heels. It took me six years to stop hating you long enough to find out how amazing you are, and I couldn't be happier that we got married last summer. I promise you that I'll love you forever, I'll never leave your side, and I'll protect you from raging family members. I love you Hermione, I always will."

Hermione thought her heart was going to burst with happiness as she wiped a tear which had leaked from her eye.

"Hermione, would you please reply."

"Draco, you're possibly the only person I know who could tell their bride he hated them, in his vows no less, and still come off sounding good. I love the weirdness of our relationship, and the only think I can think of to say, is I'm thankful to your father, for bringing us together. I loved getting to know you, getting over hating you, and growing to love everything about you. I love that you're fulfilling your ambitions, I love the way you are with your friends, I love that you've opened up to my friends, I love your hair. I promise I'll love you for always, for good, and I just know that this is it. Really."

Draco took the ring (which he had previously taken off Hermione's finger) Blaise was offering, and slid it onto Hermione's left hand where it joined (again) her first engagement ring. Hermione did the same with the ring Harry was offering, and Dumbledore said, (for the second time in a year about the same couple)

"You may kiss the bride." This time, neither Hermione, nor Draco shied away from the kiss, instead, gave it the perfect amount of 'church tongue'. When they broke from the kiss, Draco leaned in to whisper.

"I love you, although your choice of bridesmaid's is a little strange." Hermione laughed as they walked down the aisle together, followed by all their friends.

"I love you too, and they're my best friends...who else would I choose?"  
"No-one. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Good."

"Good."

"Do you like my dress?"

"I love the dress. Especially the corset part."

"More than my other corset?"

"I did not need to hear that," Theodore spoke up from behind them, Ron's voice piping up,

"Neither did I."

Ignoring them, Draco leaned in and whispered,

"The only thing I love more than your other corset is you."

Hermione laughed, kissed Draco, and let him lead her to the reception.

**a/n: Ok that's it for real. Hope you liked it (loved it?). Review and tell me what you think!**

**And here's a little advertising for myself...**

**I have two new stories in the works. One will be about 3 chapters, called _Gamble Everything for Love_ which is a follow up to my one-shot _You and I_, so anyone who read that, please read! First chapter should be up really soon.**

**Starting another big story, which will be called _Cry Ophelia_ so keep an eye out for that as well! Love you all.**


End file.
